Life After the Fairytale
by Krazy 13
Summary: Sequel to 'Princess & The Pauper'. It's Cody & Kai's wedding and it's going stressful. Re-Join our friends as they take us through it. P.S helpful if you read P&TP first Rating to probably change.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: We are back and awesomerer than ever. I am your host- Le Krazy 13 A.K.A Miss Cookie! This is after Kai's title win and it's the final days before se wedding of Cody and Kai. So damn cute!**

* * *

><p><em>Kaila <em>

I swear, these past 9 months have been almost hell-ish. Trust me, I know how that feels like. TLC was not kind to me as I had to defend my title against Cliatch V1, why she gets a shot at my title, I will never know. Bitch. Royal rumble was a pain since Teddy no win it which was a pisstake but Daniel Bryan- really? He loses the WHC to Cody ( Oh yeah! I am the fiancé of the WHC! That feels so good to say!) and he wins the rumble. Pointless. Teddy should get a shot. You bitches. I've just re-read what I wrote bout 3 lines up and no I am not pregnant. That will hurt and that's not coming yet, though I know what I shall name our child. They will look so cute. Well they have me and Cody for parents, they're gonna look adorable. It is the day before our gorgeous wedding and I am stressed out beyond belief. The Cliatches and Randy are not helping, I swear I am going to freaking scream.

"Kai!" JJ interrupted my mini-rant. "Calm the heck down, you're going to burst!" I sighed and collapsed onto the couch. I really was going off on one again. Worrying about this and that. I mean, we'd invited a good few hundred people and it sparked off paranoia. There was Ty, AJ, his wife and kids, Ted's family, Cody's family, most of the roster and the McMahons. Which was scary. Very Scary.

"I swear to God, I have never been more stressed bout anything, ever. Bloody damn ever. Ted, get the fuck off me." Fuck! Why did Ted have to weigh as much as elephant?" God, man, you weigh a freaking tonne." He decided it would be fun to tickle me. "Stop tickling me! JJ! Help me!" She did. By jumping on Ted. "Not what I was looking for. Cody! Come help your gorgeous fiancé, you very sexy man!"

"This might help, I've found some videos of you and Ted in college!" Cody shouted from halfway up the stairs, he came into the living room, put down the box and smiled. "Off you two. She's mine. " He practically prised Ted and JJ off me and chucked them to the other couch. I'm glad we bought two. I sighed in relief of having my stomach back. I stretched and turned my attention to the unattended box.

"Kai- how on earth did you get half of these?" asked Ted, looking through. I got off the couch and swatted him away. I dug in and started searching.

"I seriously got to organise these." I dug down deeper and found the one of my favourite talent show. "Found it. I knew I would find it. JJ, you'll love me for this, Ted well you'll probably hate me for this and Cody, you'll be collapsing of laughter. " I shuffled over to the VCR- I'm glad we kept that thing. I slid it into the thingy and scrambled back over to Cody, snuggling up to him laying my head on his chest. I could hear his heartbeat. The video sparked into life with some very dodgy camera work. "Remind me to never let Mike get ahold of my video camera. Ever. " It was our last talent show at College and me being the absolute show off I am, went and did it and dragged Ted along for the ride. He, however decided that being a clown (literally) was the best thing to do. We got to my performance and I was singing. What song I cannot remember. "Wow, I looked different back then." JJ and Cody looked from the TV where I had a bob, man I hate that thing. So glad I got a pixie crop before I went into FCW. But it did suit me then. Now, no-to-the freaking way. I was wearing a 2 shade polo shirt with blue upturned denim shorts, black tights underneath and bright red flat pumps. I still have that shirt, it covers about half of my 'Muzic forever' tattoo, which once again I got after college. I changed like heck after college. I changed my hair, style, body. I had my nose stud by the start of my second year in college so that was pretty much there. "Yeah, big change from College to now. Can you also believe I was as shy as mouse too?" I smiled as Ted came on. Ted blushed and tried to hide his face. But not before shooting me a very nasty 'I'm going to kill me' look. I smiled and snuggled up to Cody more as we watched some more of Ted making a fool of himself. I checked the time and remembered something- something very important. "Shit! JJ we've got the final dress fitting in half an hour! We have to go!" We untangled ourselves from our men and kissed them before legging it through the door. I just about remembered my car and house keys. We sped at just under the limit to the dress store making just in time for the assistant to come out. Cody's sister, Kristin and Cody's Momma, Michelle, Dustin, Sarona and Beth were already there. Nat had something on but we tried her dress yesterday and it was all good to go. "I'm sorry we're late, we literally just left the house and we practically were speeding to get here." Dustin was looking bored as heck, he got dragged along for the ride, on my request. I don't trust Teddy not to tell Cody. Plus, he has the suits to sort out. But the theme is baby blue and white, to go with Cody's eyes. Well he'll say it goes with my eyes more but I totally disagree. Kristin and Michelle looked at us smiling, relieved that we made it on time. I never was really good at timekeeping.

"Miss Danica. Would you like to see bridesmaids dresses first or would you like to try on your dress?" My assistant was called Rochelle, a pretty name for the girl. She was real nice and she put up with me which was saying something.

"I would like to see the bridesmaid dresses first please. I just want to make sure all the girls look good first before I spend ages arguing with the girls about my dress." I smiled, Rochelle nodded and led Kristin, JJ, Sarona and Beth to the changing rooms with their dresses and shoes. "'Chelle am I doing the right thing?" Michelle looked at me like I was krazy. I held up my hands in mock surrender. "Okay, okay, I was joking. Chelley, the only way this wedding is getting cancelled is if something bad happens and I don't have that gut feeling. Not today. Thank the Lord." I took a deep breath and waited as the girls got changed. Michelle took my hand and smiled at me, trying to calm me down like she was my momma. If Cody is anything like me in this, god so help us. JJ came out, followed by Kristin, Sarona and Beth. They were wearing 50's strapless satin dresses in ice blue with Christian Louboutin Matrinana off white satin heels. They looked beautiful. I was lost for words.

"Momma, how do we look?" Asked Kristin, smiling at the girls. They started complimenting each other and then me on my choice of dress and shoes.

"Girls, you look beautiful, Baby Kai is just speechless." I shot her a look to say really. She smiled at me laughing.

"I am not a baby Momma R. I'm just looking at my best friends in absolutely gorgeous dresses. I never knew what good taste I had." I smiled, taking in my awesomeness. The girls just laughed and got changed. Time for me to get changed. Into 'the' dress. Why am I acting like a true girly girl. I swear, this is the first and last time anyone will see me in a dress. Well, except for Ted & JJ's wedding, which will happen. I told her it will and I know it will. It just has to. I put my bag next to Michelle and walked into the dressing room taking my dress and shoes with me. I knew the girls were waiting for what dress I picked as I came out with Michelle to pick the dress. I slipped it on admiring it in the mirror. I really did have good taste. It was a plain strapless with a hip-high sky blue bunch and then the half the bottom of the dress came up with that which left the skyblue satin underneath. I chose Enzo Angiolini Platform Pumps in blue suede. I took a deep breath and went to face the girls and Dustin, who I'd noticed was bored as heck and was looking everywhere. I stood in front of the girls who had their eyes closed. "Well open your eyes." They uncovered their eyes and I could see their expressions. "What do ya think?" I asked hopefully.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: We are back and awesomerer than ever. I am your co-host Miss LoopyLou! Here is JJ!**

* * *

><p><em>~Jordana~<br>_

Kaila looked beautiful. She was totally stunning. Cody was going to have a heart attack. Michelle was on the verge of tears and Kristen had to go to her mom to calm her down. "Oh Kaila you look so beautiful." She gushed round her tears.

"Like a Princess, Kai. Cody is a lucky man." I smiled at her. Looking at Kai I wished Ted would hurry up and propose to me, but he hadn't even suggested it. When we got back to Kai's house Beth, Sarona and myself kicked out Ted and Cody. We were following tradition and that meant he couldn't see the bride the night before the big day.

"Hey come on girls this is my house too you know!" Cody whined. I fixed him with a stare.

"Uh-uh Codes no dice. If you don't want to be sporting a black eye I suggest you go. It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. So you can't stop." Ted moved him out of the way.

"I got this Cody." He smiled down at me and pulled me into him. He cupped my face and kissed me long and hard. I melted into him and the kiss savouring it as it would be the first time in almost 9 months that I had not spent with Ted, but if Kai could go without Cody for one night then I could go without Teddy too. "You sure you wanna kick me out Jordana?" He trailed his fingers down my arms.

"Yeah I'm sure we have Kevin and Mike round soon for a strip tease." I teased Beth and Sarona laughing at him. "I'm sure we'll all live with one night without each other." I smiled kissing his cheek. He pulled me back into him as Cody walked off to the car and the girls backed off inside.

"Yeah I'll live, but I'm going to miss not having you lying next to me." I held him tighter. "I love you Jordana." I looked up at him and kissed him softly.

"I love you too Ted, but the quicker you go the quicker tomorrow will come and we can go back to normal." I said it, but I didn't let go of him. Sarona came back out and tugged on me.

"Come on Juliet you'll see him tomorrow. Night Romeo!" Ted laughed and blew me a kiss before walking off to the car. Kai was hyperventilating in the limo to the church. She was absolutely sure that something bad was going to happen. And well I had long since learned not to question Kai's gut feelings. ]

"Kaila look at me it's fine. I've told AJ and Skittles and I left Tommy a message. Everybody is alert to what might happen. Nobody who shouldn't be there is getting in and if Mr Orton wants to make an appearance I'm a beat him senseless. Skittles has brought me a friend." I smirked.

"Yeah I know you're right, but I still can't help think something bad is going to happen." When we pulled up I was met by my brother, Skittles and Tommy. We all greeted each other hugs and kisses all around. I was so happy with how AJ had come to see Kai as his sister. As Kai started to walk into the church Skittles handed me an ear piece. And I looked took it looking at him quizzically.

"I thought you'd want this in case we have any trouble and your baseball bat is just through the door." I smiled at my long-time friend Jeff.

"You think of everything don't you?"

"I do and by the way JJ you look beautiful." I blushed lightly I had never been one for dresses, but I loved this dress.

"Yeah you really do Jordan absolutely gorgeous." Tommy smiled.

"Thanks guys, now come on Kai will be going in any minute." We hurried in the guy's taking their seats and me getting in line behind Kai. "Deep breaths Kai, everything will be fine." She smiled and the music started up. I was the last down as on the off chance there was trouble I wanted to prevent it from getting too out of hand. We had closed the doors so we would know if any one came in. Ted saw me from the front and his jaw dropped Virgil had to nudge him to get him to move to his place beside Cody. It wasn't until the vicar said that oh so annoying line.

"If anyone should have any reason as to why these two should not be married then speak now or forever hold your peace." I wanted to strangle him when I heard one set of doors open. I backed up slowly not wanting to draw attention and who should I find, but Orton and Eve. Seriously, what the fuck? I glared at the pair of them and Randy gave me his signature sneer, I felt someone come up behind me and looked to see Tommy and Jeff. Randy's sneer dropped.

"I suggest you get lost. You weren't invited and you certainly aren't welcome. That is your one and only warning." Eve smirked at me and stepped forward she knew full well the guy's wouldn't hurt her and she clearly felt that I wouldn't not in my dress. Wrong. I pulled out my baseball bat the one I used to crack Randy's ribs with a swung it loosely at Eve.

"Try me bitch." I smiled. Part of me wanted her to try, but the other me part that wasn't turning in to Kai said no as it would ruin the wedding. Luckily they both left without incident. I turned back in to the main room to see Kai and Cody kissing and joined in with the cheers and clapping as they became Mr and Mrs Runnels. The first time today I got near Ted. He jogged up to me and wrapped me in his arms kissing me then pulling back taking my hand having me turn for him to look at me.

"Jordana you look…stunning." I grinned at his response and kissed his cheek.

"And you look so handsome." We got into the car and drove to Virgil's home as that was where to the reception was being held. As maid of honour I was on hand to make sure all the guest were seen to. Answering the door and bringing them through. As I walked Teddy Long through I'd had about enough, these heels were killing me.

"You ok Jordana?" Ted asked coming up snaking his arms round my waist and kissing my neck.

"Yeah just how many more guests? I don't think I can walk any more in these heels." He chuckled at my complaint.

"I don't think there's much more, but I'll get one of the other girls to come take over. Kai will be throwing the bouquet and you have to be out there with the others to…try and catch it." I furrowed by brow, why would it matter if I was there to catch the bouquet? He kissed my cheek and walked away. I shouted Beth as she walked through to head back to the party.

"Yeah JJ?"

"Is there something going on that I should know about? Like to do with the bouquet been thrown?" She blanched at that.

"No why erm would you think that?" Ok I was totally suspicious now. Something was definitely going on. The doorbell went again and I sighed waving Beth off who sighed herself in relief. I opened the door and no one was there. I had definitely heard it ring. I stepped out to look past the bushes. A hand clamped down on my mouth and slowly the world faded out around me. My only thought as my eyes closed was, what had they got planned with that bouquet.

_A/N: So what has happened to JJ? Who has her? What did Teddy have planned? And why did he insist she be there for the bouquet being thrown? Only Krazy can tell us that! _


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: We are back and awesomerer than ever. I am your co-host Miss LoopyLou! Here is JJ!**

* * *

><p><em>Kaila<em>

I swear to God I was hyperventilating. Not only cuz I had one of my very unhelpful gut feelings but I was so excited. I mean, apart from the fact that I was GETTING MARRIED! I knew of a secret surprise. I don't know why but I adore surprises. I loved the girls expressions when I showed them the dress. Chelle was in tears, Kristin wasn't far off and the girls chucked compliments at me like there was no tomorrow. "Oh Kaila you look so beautiful." Chelle spluttered through the tears.

"Like a Princess, Kai. Cody is a lucky man." JJ smiled, filling me with warmth. I love smiles. Which is probably why I am a smiley person and a bit of a play-up fool. But I am cool like that. When we got back to the house, I was ushered through the back door once we got back to the house. The girls were going traditional. Something which may have slipped from his mind. I told him the girls were going traditional. Poor man. I was looking through the window watching the boys getting kicked out.

"Hey come on girls this is my house too you know!" He really did forget. He was putting on his man-whine and man-pout, both of which I cannot resist to save my life. If she could resist this she was a very strong woman.

"Uh-uh Codes no dice. If you don't want to be sporting a black eye I suggest you go. It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding. So you can't stop." I salute you. Cody gasped as she put on a death stare. Ted pushed his way past. Oh deary me. He was going to southern charm her. Be strong! He cannot break me, so JJ should refuse no doubt.

"I got this Cody." He smiled at her and pulled her close. He then kissed the life out of her. Hey no-fair! I got my goodbye kiss this morning! "You sure you wanna kick me out Jordana?" He tried to charm her and melt her into golden butter, believe me I know how this man works. And it's very effective, damnity damnity damn.

"Yeah I'm sure we have Kevin and Mike round soon for a strip tease." I heard that one. I almost hoped it was true. But then remembered the last time they gave a strip tease. Not good. Not good at all. Ouch! That's got to hurt. Hehehe. I definitely was rubbing off on her. Mwahahaha. "I'm sure we'll all live with one night without each other." She kissed his cheek once more, not wanting to let go. Ted pulled her closer again. Cody gave up and saw he wasn't getting back into the house anytime soon. Beth and Sarona joined me on the couch watching it all go down. Oo-er. Not as dirty as it sounds.

"Yeah I'll live, but I'm going to miss not having you lying next to me." I smiled at his choco sweet charm. "I love you Jordana." She kissed him again. What is this a snog-a-thon. I want my Cody to snog. *pouts*

"I love you too Ted, but the quicker you go the quicker tomorrow will come and we can go back to normal." She certainly wasn't letting go any time soon. So Sarona shuffled off the couch and yanked her away from Ted.

"Come on Juliet you'll see him tomorrow. Night Romeo!" I laughed at that one. So did Ted and he blew her a kiss before skulking off to the car. We watched movies all night with popcorn, it will be a miracle if I can still fit into that dress tomorrow. Anyway, I was hyperventilating in the limo. That nasty gut-feeling was coming back and I couldn't help but listen to the devil on my shoulder telling me to get ready to abandon the wedding and wait for all hell to break loose. I told him to shove it and tried to calm the freak down.

"Kaila look at me it's fine. I've told AJ and Skittles and I left Tommy a message. Everybody is alert to what might happen. Nobody who shouldn't be there is getting in and if Mr Orton wants to make an appearance I'm a beat him senseless. Skittles has brought me a friend." I looked at her, concern and anxiety etched onto my face. I did like the look of that evil smirk. She is my monster. I've corrupted her. Mwahah.

"Yeah I know you're right, but I still can't help think something bad is going to happen." I answered, being the stubborn ass I am. When we pulled up we were met by Aj, Multi and Ty. We all greeted each other hugs and kisses all around. Me and AJ were finally getting along. I considered him another brother. Another one! What is it with me and extended families? Ah well. I don't think I'll ever know the answer to that one. I walked into the church with my bridesmaids in tow.

"Deep breaths Kai, everything will be fine." I smiled, trying to keep calm as the music started up. JJ was the last in, with Beth in front of her, then Nat, then Sarona and then Kristin who held my hand as we walked down the aisle. Ted saw JJ from the front and his jaw dropped Virgil had to nudge him to get him to move to his place beside Cody. It wasn't until the vicar said that oh so annoying line.

"If anyone should have any reason as to why these two should not be married then speak now or forever hold your peace." I was looking deep into Cody's sky blues, smiling. I wanted to strangle the living blue daylights out of the vicar. I hoped that no one would ruin this. Not now. Although I was prepared to kick ass in a dress, right now was not the time. After ages of silence, the vicar asked for our vows. I just about remembered mine. Don't fail me now, memory. You can out-bitch any girl on the roster but don't get tongue-tied on a passage of love. Please. "Will the couple now say their vows? Groom first." That was helpful. I looked Cody and felt a tear roll down my cheek. No. Not now. Why do I have to be such an emotional? Gah!

"Kaila. You are my everything. You never leave my side and are always there for me. You are the thing I treasure the most in my life. You put others before yourself and don't care if other people try and split us apart. You are loyal and a ready-made firecracker. You are the one thing, I know I can never lose. The one thing, I could never break. Always ready to stick up for friends and family, always ready to have fun and act a fool. Kaila Danica, you are my true one and only." The guests aww-ed. How could I compete with that? That was soo adorable. Coming from my man's mouth made it sound hotter. Dang it. I took a deep breath before starting.

"Cody. You are my other half. Before I met you, I was one half of a heart. When I first met you, I thought I could spend the rest of my life with you and look now. We're one heart with our halves coming together to form ying and yang. We're made for each other. You are caring, sweet and sensitive. You are always ready to fight for me. You never let me stay mad at you or even sad. You're the sun and I'm Tampa beach. You're always there, lighting up my world. You are everyone's friend and you are there for them when they need you. You never let anyone stay down in the dumps. You're basically the smiling, caring, sweet man every girl wants to have. You're the perfect man for me." I had to say something about Tampa. Its my second home, I had to say that. Everyone done another aww. I stole a gaze at everyone. Everyone was smiling. Oh gee. This was going to be very fun. The minster ruined my moment.

"I ask you now, before God, to pledge your love one to the other. Cody Runnels, will you give yourself to Kaila Danica, to be her husband, to live with her according to God's word? Will you love her, comfort her, honour and protect her and, forsaking all others, be faithful to her so long as you both shall live?" Cody nodded before remembering to actually say it. I giggled lightly.

"I will." He looked at me so lovingly. I've never seen so much love in his eyes, till now.

"I ask you now, before God, to pledge your love one to the other. Kaila Danica, will you give yourself to Cody Runnels, to be his wife, to live with him according to God's word? Will you love him, comfort him, honour and protect him and, forsaking all others, be faithful to him so long as you both shall live?" Really? Freaking full names. Gah! I no likey this vicar.

"I will."

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." Freaking finally! I pulled Cody's lips crashing onto mine by his sky blue tie as the cheers from everyone erupted to the side of us. He picked me up bridal style and carried me outside, me giggling like a maniac and Cody beaming.

"I love you so much, Cody." I whispered as he set me down and we posed for pictures. When we finally piled into the limo and drove to Virgil's place where we decided to hold the reception.

"You have no idea how much I love you. You've made me the happiest man alive." He smiled. We had the limo to ourselves but we were 5 minutes away from Virgil's place. Not the time nor the place. He winked at me before opening the door for me and helping me out.

"Boy, oh, boy I am going to have some fun with this one." I muttered under my breath, smiling. I winked at him cheekily. Mwahardyhaha. "C'mon, let's party!" I led him into the house and we manoeuvred our way to the garden. We got ambushed with "Congrats" and "Hope you have a good honeymoon." With this thing on my arm, oh, honey, it definitely will be. *Grins cheekily* I felt sorry for JJ who had walk back and forth in those heels. If mine were killing me now, god knows what hers were like. I slipped them off and just went around barefoot. I went a-searching for JJ and Ted, who had gone to see her and how she was doing a while ago. I went to the door and JJ and Ted on the other side. Ted was playing but maybe I think he was taking it too far without realising.

"Ted! Ted!" I ran up to him, lifting up the awkward dress as I did. "Teddy, stop it, she's fainting." Ted let go, realising it had gone a bit far and he cradled her in his arms. "JJ. JJ, honey. Wake up. JJ, honey, wake up, it's me Kaila." I tapped her cheek gently and she started to stir. "JJ. It's Kaila. You've got to wake up, JJ." She was groggy and she was probably going to kill Teddy. I'll hold her back, cuz if anyone's killing Teddy, it's me. I started to think about what would wake her up. "Kiss her. That'll wake her up." I whispered to Teddy. He was not off the hook. He obliged and she awakened. They pulled away and I smiled. "Well, I'm glad that's over. Can we go to the garden, I need to throw the bouquet!" I dragged the pair of them back into the garden where everyone was waiting. "Sorry, had a mini problem." I whispered to Cody as I was passed the bouquet. "Ready!" I shouted to the girls behind me. They shouted yeah back at me. I chucked it into the air and turned to watch the plan work. The girls dispersed and JJ caught it. She looked down to see Ted, smiling at her.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Okay, ignore this last part on the last chappy as it was meeee! Krazy 13. but this is all LoopyLou. I apoli- Hey!**

**Kaila: Get on with it teenager!  
><strong>**Impatient little biatch.  
><strong>**JJ: we haven't got all night!  
><strong>**Kai's definitely rubbing off on you. **

* * *

><p><em>~Jordana~<em>

Ok I may have overreacted just a teensy bit. I opened my eyes feeling Ted's lips on mine. I felt really silly for my overreaction. I had honestly thought for a second it was Orton. Kaila dragged us back out to the party for the bouquet to be thrown. I was kind of out of it. The girls all gathered round and I shook my head to clear it just as Kai yelled ready. Everybody shouted yeah. As the bouquet came sailing towards us all of the girls moved away and I was left to catch the bouquet. I was amused with myself for catching it only just taking note that all the girls had left me to stand on my own. Then I looked down. Ted was on one knee smiling that beautiful smile at me. My heart skipped a beat and I willed myself not faint.

"Jordana Jones, you are my everything. Would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" I couldn't stop myself as the tears pricked my eyes. In a little box in his hand was a gorgeous Abigail single stone flowing design platinum ring.

"Oh my god! Yes Ted!" He smiled and slipped the ring on my ringer before standing up and crushing me to him. I held on to him and kissed him for all I was worth. As I pulled back I slowly became aware of everyone clapping and felt my face flush. AJ and his wife Wendy were the first to congratulate us on getting engaged.

"Ted its about damn time you proposed to my little sister. You two are perfect for each other." AJ told him shaking his hand before pulling him in to a rib crushing hug.

"Oh Jordan look at you! You're glowing! I'm so happy for the two of you!" Wendy squealed. Hugging me and then kissing Ted in the cheek. AJ crushed me to him before moving off so others could congratulate us. I kind of felt bad that I was taking away from Kai's moment, but she had to be in on it. Ted Senior was on the verge of tears as he congratulated us.

"Ted ma boy you have got a keeper there and I'm happy you've finally popped the question. I can't wait to have my first grandkid's!" He pulled me into a hug as I blushed uncontrollably at his eagerness for grandchildren and kissed my cheek. Mike his brother was pleased as bunch to welcome me into the family. He was already like a brother to me. And then we made our way to Kaila and Cody. Who's day I felt I had over shadowed. Who I also knew had oodles to do with Ted proposing to me. Ted was romantic, but he couldn't and wouldn't have thought to pull something off like this without Kai's help. We walked over to her and Cody both grinning like Cheshire cats.

"You!" I shouted and pulled her into a hug feeling the tears come, tears of pure happiness. I crushed her to me and kissed her cheek. "Kaila you didn't have to sort this for now. This was Cody and your moment. But thank you, thank you so much. You are the bestest friend a girl could ever ask for." She chuckled and prised me from her.

"No you're the bestest friend ever and I needed to see you and Ted take that step. My two best friends. And what better way or time to do than as you catch the bouquet that I threw at my wedding. Don't feel like you've over shadowed my wedding because you two made it complete. Seeing you and Ted so happy together is one of the best wedding gifts I could ask for." I couldn't believe how Kai was talking. I think I had rubbed off on her as her eyes sparkled with unshed tears. I let go of her and pulled Cody into a hug he squeezed me tightly and let go.

"Kaili's right seeing you two together and so happy is a brilliant gift all on its own." I was the happiest girl in the world right now. Well except for Kai who was having her dream wedding with no douche bags coming to interfere. Muse's cover of I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You began to play. Ted knew it was one of my favourites. Kai looked to me and I grinned as we both pulled our men to the dance floor that had been laid out for the evening. I linked my arms round Ted's neck as he wrapped his arms round my waist. I leaned in and kissed as I saw Kai do the same with Cody.

_You're just too good to be true._  
><em>Can't take my eyes off you.<em>  
><em>You feel like heaven to touch.<em>  
><em>I wanna hold you so much.<em>  
><em>At long last love has arrived<em>  
><em>And I thank God I'm alive.<em>  
><em>You're just too good to be true.<em>  
><em>Can't take my eyes off you.<em>

_Pardon the way that I stare._  
><em>There's nothing else to compare.<em>  
><em>The sight of you makes me weak.<em>  
><em>There are no words left to speak,<em>  
><em>But if you feel like I feel,<em>  
><em>Please let me know that it's real.<em>  
><em>You're just too good to be true.<em>  
><em>Can't take my eyes off you.<em>

When the music's beat changed the dance floor slowly started to fill up and I was happy as I could possibly be.

* * *

><p>AN: Awww how cute was that! Can things stay the way they are or will someone or something get in the way of the two happy couples? Krazy will bring you the next chapter :D JJ's engagement ring- /acatalog/info_r1_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Okay, annoying OCs away from the laptop. Which is good since they always let my pet Tiger, Melly on here. Not good. At all.**

* * *

><p><em>Kaila<em>

I couldn't help but grin like the cat who nicked the cream as I watched everyone. "You're amazing." Cody whispered. He knew I helped plan this. It would've taken forever if I didn't. I looked up to see Cody's ocean blue eyes staring at me with a smile on his handsome face.

"Not as much as you." I answered under my breath. I wondered if he heard me. He captured my lips in his and pulled away after a minute leaving me dazed.

"You!" I turned to face JJ and Ted, still grinning. JJ made no hesitation in squeezing the living British daylights out of me, kissing my cheek as she did. "Kaila you didn't have to sort this for now. This was Cody and your moment. But thank you, thank you so much. You are the bestest friend a girl could ever ask for." I laughed at that one. No I'm not. JJ is the bestest friend. She puts up with me for a start. I mean, bipolar mood swings, aggression. Most people can't handle that. I prised her off me feeling the need for a soppy moment.

"No you're the bestest friend ever and I needed to see you and Ted take that step. My two best friends. And what better way or time to do than as you catch the bouquet that I threw at my wedding. Don't feel like you've over shadowed my wedding because you two made it complete. Seeing you and Ted so happy together is one of the best wedding gifts I could ask for." Man, I really went all soppy on this one. Ah well. I could feel the tears prickling through. My eyes shone when that happens. Bah humbug. She let go and hugged Cody tightly. They let go before Cody decided to break his silence.

"Kaili's right seeing you two together and so happy is a brilliant gift all on its own." My man is so sweet and handsome and everything I love. I felt my pedestal as Happiest girl in the world was being shared with JJ as we beamed. Muse's cover of I Can't Take My Eyes Off of You began to play. I have always loved this song, so has JJ. We made sure both boys know it. I looked to JJ and she grinned as we both pulled our men to the dance floor that had been laid out for the evening. I linked my arms round Cody's neck as he wrapped his arms round my waist. I leaned in and kissed him. I managed to see JJ and Ted doing the same thing before I closed my eyes, oblivious to the world.

_You're just too good to be true._  
><em>Can't take my eyes off you.<em>  
><em>You feel like heaven to touch.<em>  
><em>I wanna hold you so much.<em>  
><em>At long last love has arrived<em>  
><em>And I thank God I'm alive.<em>  
><em>You're just too good to be true.<em>  
><em>Can't take my eyes off you.<em>

_Pardon the way that I stare._  
><em>There's nothing else to compare.<em>  
><em>The sight of you makes me weak.<em>  
><em>There are no words left to speak,<em>  
><em>But if you feel like I feel,<em>  
><em>Please let me know that it's real.<em>  
><em>You're just too good to be true.<em>  
><em>Can't take my eyes off you.<em>

The song changed. Who did we pick as the DJ? Oh yeah, Brett. Last time we do that, he always did know how to break a moment. Ya bitch. He switched with Mike and jogged over to us. "Way to kill the mood by changing the song Brett." I slapped him upside the head playfully. "Moodkiller."

"I'm not a moodkiller. That thing is." Brett pointed behind us and we turned to see the person I really didn't want to see. Ah fuck, fuck and double fuck.

"No. Who in God's name let him out?" I whispered to nobody. I felt Cody holding me up cuz even he could see that I was not going to make this one. "He's supposed to be in prison for God's sake. "

"I'm looking for Kaila." I think everyone could see I wanted fuck all to do with this guy. "Kaila, you can't hide."

"Excuse me Sir, but you're not welcome here. Would you mind leaving?" Virgil tried to stop him going any further. Bless his heart.

"Yes, I do mind. I've come to take back what is mine." He pushed Virgil away as he searched the crowd. I made no attempt to hide now. Possessive, controlling, pedantic bastard. "Kaila. I bet you thought you wouldn't be seeing me again."

"You're damn right I thought I wouldn't see you again. I was the happiest I'd ever been in a while when I finally saw your ass getting hauled off to jail. It's been a freaking year. Who the heck let you out, thought they would've seen sense after doing what they should've done 23 and a half years ago. After all, Ryan, my parents didn't die in a car crash." His eyes grew wide. "What, think I didn't know? You murdered my parents Ryan. You deliberately killed your own sister and brother-in-law, all so you could take over the empire. You murdered my parents in cold blood. You literally tore out their hearts whilst they were still alive." I could hear the gasps around me. I don't how I could remember this. Verity told me this once, yonks ago. I was about 4 and I asked how my parents died, she told me straight up. That's another reason why I loved Verity. She didn't bullshit me. She didn't lie through her teeth.

"You wouldn't know anything bout the real world. You're nothing but a whore and a mistake." I tried to stay calm and not freaking boot his ass back into jail.

"Don't you freaking dare insult my best friend." JJ stepped to side with me. I thanked her with my eyes. "You've come here to claim back what is yours. The only thing that belongs to you is a jail cell. " Hehe. I have the bestest friend ever.

"Who are you to answer me back. You don't me and you certainly don't know Kaila. She's stringing you along. This is between me and her." I swear to god if someone didn't kill him soon, I would be the one who be put in jail.

"Don't you freaking even dare talk to her like that, Ryan. JJ knows more about me that you ever will. She and the boys have been through everything with me. That's why I love them. They're nothing like you. They treat me like a real person and not some piece of crap on the bottom of your shoe. Just cuz you lost me when I was 16, that does not mean you have to ruin my adult life. What part of 'I'm not your personal property', do you not get?"

"You'll always be mine. You belong to me. I raised you." He spat out, I swear to god, I would freaking kill him without a second thought.

"If you call abusing and raping her and doing nothing but treating her like dog mess all her life, raising her, well you obviously have a few screws loose." I heard Cody say from behind me. He came in line with me and JJ. "You did nothing but ruin her. It's taken her years to trust anybody. You've inflicted so much damage. It's now high time you left before you cause more." I felt my legs turn to jelly. I clasped onto JJ and Cody for support.

"I suggest you keep your mouths shut, you know nothing. Kaila, come with me, we have much to talk about." He grabbed my wrist tightly. If I squirmed he could break my wrist in a heartbeat. Fear plastered onto my face as he tried to yank me out of JJ and Cody's grip.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Fast Updates = Drama by the minute!**

* * *

><p>~Jordana~<p>

"Way to kill the mood by changing the song Brett." Kai joked slapping Brett upside the head. "Mood killer."

"I'm not a mood killer. That thing is." Brett pointed behind us and we turned to see the one person in the world that could ruin Kai's day son of a bitch was dead meat.

"No. Who in God's name let him out?" Kai whispered almost collapsing if not for Cody holding on to her "He's supposed to be in prison for God's sake. "

"I'm looking for Kaila." Everybody was uncomfortable and could see he wasn't welcome "Kaila, you can't hide."

"Excuse me Sir, but you're not welcome here. Would you mind leaving?" Virgil tried to stop him going any further. But I don't think it was a good idea on his part.

"Yes, I do mind. I've come to take back what is mine." He pushed Virgil away as he searched the crowd. I saw Kai was slowly winning over the part of her that wanted to hide away. "Kaila. I bet you thought you wouldn't be seeing me again."

"You're damn right I thought I wouldn't see you again. I was the happiest I'd ever been in a while when I finally saw your ass getting hauled off to jail. It's been a freaking year. Who the heck let you out, thought they would've seen sense after doing what they should've done 23 and a half years ago. After all, Ryan, my parents didn't die in a car crash." His eyes grew wide. I slapped a hand over my mouth in shock. "What, think I didn't know? You murdered my parents Ryan. You deliberately killed your own sister and brother-in-law, all so you could take over the empire. You murdered my parents in cold blood. You literally tore out their hearts whilst they were still alive." I couldn't believe I was hearing what I was hearing, nor it seemed could anyone else. That bastard Ryan was shocked she knew, but shocked wasn't what he needed to be dead was more accurate or at the very least locked up.

"You wouldn't know anything bout the real world. You're nothing but a whore and a mistake." I'd had enough I wouldn't stand here and let him trash talk my best friend.

"Don't you freaking dare insult my best friend." I shouted stepping up beside Kai as she thanked me with her eyes. Darlin I am by no means done. "You've come here to claim back what is yours. The only thing that belongs to you is a jail cell. "

"Who are you to answer me back. You don't know me and you certainly don't know Kaila. She's stringing you along. This is between me and her." He was hitting all the wrong buttons well depending on which side you were on they were the wrong buttons.

"Don't you freaking even dare talk to her like that, Ryan. JJ knows more about me that you ever will. She and the boys have been through everything with me. That's why I love them. They're nothing like you. They treat me like a real person and not some piece of crap on the bottom of your shoe. Just cuz you lost me when I was 16, that does not mean you have to ruin my adult life. What part of 'I'm not your personal property', do you not get?" I loved Kai she was my sister. We had each others back till the end.

"You'll always be mine. You belong to me. I raised you." He spat out somebody needed to put him down like right now.

"If you call abusing and raping her and doing nothing but treating her like dog mess all her life, raising her, well you obviously have a few screws loose." I heard Cody say from behind me. He came in line with me and Kai. "You did nothing but ruin her. It's taken her years to trust anybody. You've inflicted so much damage. It's now high time you left before you cause more." Kai became wobbly and grasped at me and Cody for support.

"I suggest you keep your mouths shut, you know nothing. Kaila, come with me, we have much to talk about." He grabbed Kai painfully by the wrist and tried to yank her from mine and Cody's grip. Ted moved forward to help, but Ryan lashed out and caught him in the jaw. And I saw red he wasn't ruining just Kai's wedding, but he had dared to lay a finger on my man! As if he was psychic Jeff was there to hand me my baseball bat. I released Kai and swung out catching Ryan in the side. The air whooshed out of him and he crumpled to the floor. Told ya I had wicked swing. I stepped in front of my friends and fiancé, OMG it feels so good to say that, protectively.

"You listen to me you no good piece of shit! Kai does not belong to you! She belongs to herself!" I jabbed him in the ribs that I was sure were broken. "If Kai belongs to anyone then its Cody. You are a sad sadistic no good waste of space." I wacked at his knee cap. "If I so much as see you in the vicinity of Kaila or anyone else I know. I will beat you into a bloody pulp with this here baseball bat." I wacked his other knee as he had turned to protect the other knee. "Am I understood?" Somebody moved behind me as Ryan mumbled and I felt a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged it off and glared down at Ryan tilting his head with the baseball bat. I made sure to plaster my face with my own twisted little smile and my eyes locked with his showing all the hate and anger I had for this man. "I said am I understood?" It came out deathly quiet. I was aware that there was silence everywhere. And right now I didn't care. He whimpered a little before answering.

"Yes I will…I won't….never see me again."

"Jordan give me the bat." It was Tommy that had come to me. He tried to take it from me, but I was having none of it. Until I looked up at Ted. I gave up the bat not fully realising what I had just set in motion and hugged Ted to me.

"Ted you ok baby?" He nodded pressing his lips to mine.

"Again I got to say you beating the crap out of people is the sexiest damn thing I've ever seen." I smiled blushing at the look on Ted's face. I trailed my fingers along the red mark Ryan had left, but was brought back to what was happening when I heard a crack. Tommy had swung down on Ryan cracking I'm sure pretty much all the ribs on Ryan's other side. I couldn't let Kai's wedding end with Tommy being arrested for murder.

"JEFF, ALAN!" AS soon as their names left my lips they got hold of Tommy stopping him from inflicting more damage. I let them deal with Tommy and went to Kai and Cody.  
>"Kai!" I cried pulling her to me.<p>

"JJ that was freaking…Awesome!" I smiled seeing that she was coming round to her normal self instead of retracting into her shell. Jeff and Matt who had come for the reception party and Tommy took Ryan into Matt's car to dump somewhere away from here. He wasn't dead just in a lot of pain. I followed them out.

"Matt, Jeff please make sure that Tommy doesn't do anything stupid. Please."

"Yes ma'am I can promise you I'll keep'em both in line." Matt smiled at me. I was glad to see Matt coming round just like Jeff, but thanks to both mine and Kai's effort. No more drugs for my Mattie.

"That's what I like to hear." I kissed Matts cheek and walked back into the house. I suddenly felt terribly self-conscious now after my reaction to Ryan in front of everyone had settled in. I bet Ted senior wouldn't want me to marry his son now. Some deranged common little girl who goes bat shit with a baseball bat. I slumped down on the stairs and willed myself not to cry.

* * *

><p>AN: Oh poor JJ! Is that the last we see of Ryan? Will the rest of the reception go smoothly? What will everyone's reaction to JJ's actions be?


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Fast Updates = Drama by the minute!**

* * *

><p><em>Kai<em>

I was ecstatic. Apart from the bastardio who ruined my wedding but hey, he got his ass beat. Someone had to do it. Man I love that chick. She'll fit right in. After JJ left to take care of him with the Hardys, both sides pulled me aside with stern looks on their face. "Kai, what happened out there?" Asked Michelle. I could've broke right there but I stood tall.

"My bastard of an uncle, Ryan decided to come ruin everything. That's what happened." I answered, tears peeking through for the second time that afternoon. "If your opinion of JJ has changed, you seriously cannot dislike her for what she did." Lily, Ted Snr's Wife hugged me. She always like another mother to me like Michelle. Michelle joined. I may be 26 but I get the love and attention that a 5 year old gets.

"My opinion of Jordana hasn't changed in the slightest. If anything it's given me all the more reason to like her. I could tell she was loyal. From the way she stood up to your uncle, she's not afraid to get hurt to protect the ones she loves. I can tell you three have accepted her as one of your own despite the different backgrounds." I nodded. Happy for my best friend. Ted Snr had accepted her as his soon-to-be daughter in law.

"She loves Ted more than anything. She'd do anything for him. And for me & Cody. I know that for a certain, it was my idea for Ted to propose at the bouquet throwing. She treats Cody like a brother and me like a sister. We're like family now." I smiled as the girls let go of me. "What am I saying? We are family."

"I think anybody would be krazy not to like her. She's caring, loyal and she's got a wicked swing." smiled Virgil. Virgil always did have my kind of sense of humour. It was one of the reason he and I get along so well.

"I just know that she's going to be stressing over this. Even when I first met her, she was definitely worried bout our backgrounds. I was the one who urged Ted and JJ to get together. She was always fussing bout our backgrounds and what people would think of Ted if he was dating her." I said, trying to really put in a good word for her.

"I think we're all glad you did, Kaila. Otherwise I don't think Ted would've got over what happened with Kristin." smiled Lily.

"I have to say, though. Hanging out with me, it did kinda lead to me corrupting her a tad." They all raised an eyebrow in a simultaneous creepy way. "Okay, maybe more than a tad." Those looks were creeping me the heck out. "Okay, a lot. Can you guys stop that please, it's spooky. " They burst into smiles. "Thank you. I better get back to the party." I excused myself and went back over to the boys who were looking round confused. "Boys. Where's JJ?" They shrugged and then it hit me. "Buggeration." I ran round to the front of the house. She wasn't anywhere. Now, this was not the time for a blonde moment. I entered Virgil's house and went straight to the stairs. I mean, any normal woman would slump down on the stairs and have a good bawl. "JJ?" She looked up sadly. She was trying not to cry, I could tell, (my face-reading powers are still there.) But I could see the dry tear marks on her cheeks. "JJ, tell Aunty Kai what is wrong. Cuz if it's bout what happened with se bastardio, no worries. Budge over, how much space do you need?" She managed a smile at that. "C'mon. Or do I have to beat it out of you?" Sending her one of my Do ya think I want to kill you? "I do not want to kill you on my wedding, trust me."

"Ted Snr won't want Ted to marry me now. He must think I'm a bat shit krazy girl." I laughed at that one.

"And what do you think he thinks of me. Hun, I've shown him worse. That's why he loves me. I swear on the Diva's champ belt that he told me that what you done for me has only made him love you more. He, Lily, Chelle and Virgil all love your loyalty, how you care bout me & Codes like we're your own flesh & blood. I even told them myself, you love Ted more than anything in the world and that you'd do anything for us. By the way, Virgil loves your swing. " I was beaming, so glad that I cheered up JJ. She hugged me tightly.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked quietly. Does she need to even ask.

"Hun, you're my sister. Near enough. I got your back and do you really damn think after what you did for me, I'm going to let you sit sulking. We've been best friends for over a year and you really think I'm going to be that selfish. I mean c'mon. Okay, maybe before I met you. But now. On ye bike. I'm not that cruel. To you anyway. C'mon, the fiancé and the husband await." I stood up and held out my arm for her to link. She linked it and we walked out to the party. When we were noticed, everyone just randomly started clapping. Ted Snr winked at me with a smile. Man, that guy is a genius. She looked at me, confused. I held up my hands in surrender, smiling. "I swear, I had nothing to do with this one." We noticed the boys smiling. "I gotta feeling I know who did." I dragged her over to the boys. "Now which one of you or both had something to do with this."

"Now, what makes you think we had something to do with it, Kaila?" Asked Ted. C'mon, seriously. How long have you known me?

"2 things. 1- You're calling me by my full name, you always call me Kai. Always. 2- If you didn't have something to do with it, then explain to me why you're both grinning like the cats who caught the fish and ate it." I love my british expressions. Cody opened his mouth to say something then realised he had no explanation.

"Pull the other leg, boys. It's got bells on." JJ smiled. I shot her a where in the hell expression.

"Wow. You really are my sister if you said that one." I smiled.

"What have we let ourselves in for?" Asked Cody, looking towards Ted.

"I have no idea. But I got a feeling it is full of krazy." Ted smiled.

"You got it damn right, it's full of Krazy." I answered, asserting my status as the very krazy bride. JJ pulled our heads closer together to prove a point.

"Well- hello? It's got us two. It's bound to be krazy." JJ said, pointing at us to prove a point. The rest of the night was a bit of a blur. But I do know what happened once me and Codes got home, but I'm not going to write that part considering I want some of my dignity left by the end of this. Cody had decided we wasn't going to have a honeymoon, not only cuz he was WHC and I was the Diva's champ but cuz we lived in Tampa, we could (near enough) make everyday our honeymoon. It was Monday soon enough and I was very pissed off, not cuz of the boys or JJ. Hell no. I love them too much to be pissed off at them. They is familia. Me no get pissed at Familia. Anyway, I'm pissed cuz CliatchV2 (Eve, se slag. She aint changed at all) is saying some very fucking nasty things bout me on Twitter, I'm not stupid I have a twitter account but I don't go all krazy bout it like Matt C. He loves that thing. It's getting pretty creepy now. I might just send a very nasty tweet. Yo, what am I, some sad person. I'll tweet, but not bout that.

_ KaiRhodes- #CodyRhodes, #TedDiBiase, #JordanJones, we're back on #RAW! Universe, be prepared for a very, scary and pissed off chica (me), but still the same Arse-kicking one we all know and kinda-love and kinda-hate. #I'mreadyforsomearsekicking! Holla!_

Oh and here is what she wrote:

_EveMTorres- Just found out that Miss Skank's parents were murdered. By her own uncle. She was sucking his dick when she got put into his care though. Born a whore, always a whore. _

I could kill that girl. Totally twisting how things were said. How would she even know bout my parents? Ted and Cody didn't even know till the wedding. Nat wouldn't tell her, neither would Beth or Sarona. They hated her as much as me and JJ did. One of the divas who were invited could've told her. The Garcias (Nikki & Brie Bella) were okay with us and wouldn't tell Eve anything. Actually, none of the divas we invited would say anything to CliatchV2. Ug, 'nough bout her. Back to me and how gorgeous I am (I'm joking, I'm not that vain.) . I was definitely a rock chick with this outfit. And a very scary pissed off rock chick at that. A sleeveless skull t-shirt with strapped black jeans with loose dungaree straps, cool rock biker boots, a fingerless black glove on my lucky right hand and very cool looking black aviators. Mwahaha. My raven black hair was up and tied for a change and it had cobalt blue highlights as well. Talk about a very different me. I dragged JJ along for the ride and got her some highlights as well, on me of course. She chose the colour purple. I like it on her cherry red hair. It wouldn't work on my dark ravenette locks. Anyway. We managed to get to the Arena a good 2 minutes before the show started. We sent texts to the boys saying we were going to be late due to 'unforeseen circumstances'. Okay, maybe not the best excuse, but the best I could come up with at the mo. We got to Gorilla when Eve was halfway between her promo. I left the belt in my bag which was being transported to the boys' locker room as was JJ's. We're sneaky when we wanna be. She started going on bout how everyone hates her and that's the point when I decided to make an appearance. New muzic, new look, but not so new Kai. It is on biatch. All American Nightmare played and cuz it was an unknown song, the people and Cliatch were confused as to who was coming out.

"Oh jeez Louise, Eve. Shut the hell up! Do everyone a favour, shut up and suck it up. I mean, you know how to suck, don't you. " That's a clue. I'm waiting for the Kai & JJ chants now.

"I mean, you've had enough practise. Screwing with Zack's heart last year, using Cena for your own minging purposes and even that's not enough cuz you then end up opening your legs for the whole single locker room. And hun, that's just what you did on raw." JJ smiled evilly. We hadn't given Cliatch a chance to speak yet, mwahaha.

"Oh, let's just say what happened with Smackdown, it's not suitable for this kinda audience. Let's put it that way. Nasty things. Nasty, freaky, very bad things happened with that roster." I smiled evilly, my signature smirk.

"I don't know who you think are but you have no right to say those things about me. They're not even true." Bullshit.

"That may be so. But you don't like a taste of your medicine do you Eve?" Her eyes grew wide.

"Don't like when the tables are turned?" I could hear the 'Kai & JJ' chants echoing throughout the arena.

"Surprise, Evie!" I shouted, me and JJ lifted up our glasses to show our faces.

* * *

><p>AN: If the Twitter names are wrong, I'm sozzers but the official webby for WWE don't show it no more. =( . Me only own Kai. Loopy owns JJ. The rest own themselves. =D<p> 


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Fast Updates = Drama by the minute!**

* * *

><p>~Jordana~<p>

I was sat on the stairs, something was telling me to get a grip and get over myself. But I quickly beat it down. I'd stopped the tears from falling once, but I was on the verge of tears again when Kai found me. . "JJ?" I looked up at her sadly, I knew she saw the tears that ha already stained my cheeks and could see the ones threatening to fall.

"JJ, tell Aunty Kai what is wrong. Cuz if it's bout what happened with se bastardio, no worries. Budge over, how much space do you need?" I managed a small smile. "C'mon. Or do I have to beat it out of you?" Sending me one of her Do ya think I want to kill you? "I do not want to kill you on my wedding, trust me."

"Ted Snr won't want Ted to marry me now. He must think I'm a bat shit krazy girl." She laughed at that one. But I wasn't trying to be funny. Ted was rich, good luck and an amazing guy. I was a common little girl that would have quite happily beat Ryan to death if not for the fact I didn't want to ruin her wedding. Who wants that kind of krazy for their son?

"And what do you think he thinks of me. Hun, I've shown him worse. That's why he loves me. I swear on the Diva's champ belt that he told me that what you done for me has only made him love you more. He, Lily, Chelle and Virgil all love your loyalty, how you care bout me & Codes like we're your own flesh & blood. I even told them myself, you love Ted more than anything in the world and that you'd do anything for us. By the way, Virgil loves your swing. " Kai wouldn't bullshit me if they didn't like me she'd tell me straight up. And the fact that Virgil shares her sense of humour cracked me up. I couldn't not smile at that one. I hugged her to me tightly.

"Why are you doing this?" I really didn't need to ask, but I wanted to hear it. I wanted to feel needed.

"Hun, you're my sister. Near enough. I got your back and do you really damn think after what you did for me, I'm going to let you sit sulking. We've been best friends for over a year and you really think I'm going to be that selfish. I mean c'mon. Okay, maybe before I met you. But now. On ye bike. I'm not that cruel. To you anyway. C'mon, the fiancé and the husband await." Ted my fiancé it sent a chill down my spine to hear it said like that. She stood up and held out her arm for me to link. I linked it and we walked out to the party. When we were noticed, everyone just randomly started clapping. Were they clapping for me? I was completely bewildered. I looked at Kai in confusion. She held up her hands in surrender, smiling. "I swear, I had nothing to do with this one." We noticed the boys smiling. "I gotta feeling I know who did." She dragged me over to the boys. "Now which one of you or both had something to do with this." I smiled looking at Ted.

"Now, what makes you think we had something to do with it, Kaila?" Calling Kai by her full name, yeah I believe you didn't have something to do with this. Not.

"2 things. 1- You're calling me by my full name, you always call me Kai. Always. 2- If you didn't have something to do with it, then explain to me why you're both grinning like the cats who caught the fish and ate it." I loved Kai's British expressions. Cody opened his mouth to say something then realised he had no explanation.

"Pull the other leg, boys. It's got bells on." I smiled. And shot me a where in the hell expression.

"Wow. You really are my sister if you said that one." She smiled.

"What have we let ourselves in for?" Asked Cody, looking towards Ted.

"I have no idea. But I got a feeling it is full of krazy." Ted smiled.

"You got it damn right, it's full of Krazy." Kai answered, asserting her status as the very krazy bride. I pulled our heads closer together to prove a point.

"Well- hello? It's got us two. It's bound to be krazy." I said, pointing at us to prove a point. Ted pulled me to him as the party got back under way. He held me close and kissed my temple.

"Jordana don't ever feel like you're not good enough for me. Ever. You are the only girl I ever want and the only girl I'll ever need." I smiled before leaning up and kissing him. The party was pretty much a blur after that. Kai and Cody weren't going to have a honeymoon yet what with both of them being champions they could hardly leave. As Monday rolled round at it was time for the show both me and Kai were gunning for the Skankasaurus. She'd been spreading and twisting shit about Kai all over Twitter. I mean come on did she seriously think we wouldn't see? We both have accounts, not that we go on all the time, but we get alerts for when our names get mentioned. Bitch was, in R-Truth's words, gunna get got! I scraped my hair up in to a ponytail to keep it out of the way. Kai had convinced me to get some highlights in my already dyed cherry red hair. SO I was sporting purple highlights. I wasn't so sure on them though. I had on a pair of kick flair ripped jeans, a pair of new rocks sticking out beneath them. I had on a tight fitting black vest top with 'life's a bitch so I kicked her in the face' written across it in red. And to finish off a pair of big ass aviator sunglasses. Kai was texting the boys to tell them we were running late. Our stuff was being taken to the locker room by one of the techies. We got to Gorilla when Eve was halfway between her promo. She started going on about how everyone hates her and that's the point when Kai decided to make an appearance. New music, new look, but not so new Kai. And me who would very much like to get my hands on her. All American Nightmare played and as it was an unknown song, the fans and Eve were confused as to who was coming out.

"Oh jeez Louise, Eve. Shut the hell up! Do everyone a favour, shut up and suck it up. I mean, you know how to suck, don't you. " We were waiting for Kai and JJ chants to start. I mean sure we looked a little different, but it seemed no one realised it was us yet.

"I mean, you've had enough practise. Screwing with Zack's heart last year, using Cena for your own minging purposes and even that's not enough cuz you then end up opening your legs for the whole single locker room. And hun, that's just what you did on raw." I smiled evilly. We hadn't given Eve a chance to speak yet.

"Oh, let's just say what happened with Smackdown, it's not suitable for this kinda audience. Let's put it that way. Nasty things. Nasty, freaky, very bad things happened with that roster." Kai smiled evilly, her signature smirk.

"I don't know who you think are but you have no right to say those things about me. They're not even true." Yeah and I'm the Pope.

"That may be so. But you don't like a taste of your medicine do you Eve?" Her eyes grew wide and I think it was starting to click.

"Don't like when the tables are turned?" I could hear the 'Kai & JJ' chants echoing throughout the arena. "Surprise, Evie!" Kai shouted, me and her lifted up our glasses to show our faces. She paled, bitch thought we were taking a holiday, but there's no rest for the wicked. And wicked was what we were about to be. As we made our way down the to the ring. We circled and Eve as stupid as she is didn't try to escape as we started to climb in. We jumped in and she screeched like a banshee. I thought Vickie had a set of lungs on her, but she got nothing on Eve. I kicked out at her gut to shut her up. Kai caught her and hit a neck breaker. I lifted her for Darkness Falls and smiled as she bounced off the mat. Kai hit Love Me, then I felt instead of letting Kai always do it I would instead. I lifted her up yet again and hit Dream Street. The crowd was loving it. Cole was screaming that this was pure evil, while Jerry although he felt we were going too far, he just loved to see us divas fight. Kai smiled at me and picked Eve up for the final time as the crowd started to chant Cross Rhodes and boom she hit. I picked up a mic and smiled at Kai then got down next to Eve in a somewhat Punk pose. "Eve, Eve, Eve I thought you had a brain in that head of yours. You should know by that Kai and JJ will break yours bones. "I sing songed to sticks and stones(may break my bones, you know the one).

"But words will never hurt us." Kai finished singing. "Remember that the next time you wanna run your mouth." She lashed out a kick at her ribs just as Orton's music hit. God damn this man why couldn't he fuck off? To show Kai I didn't wanna mess around with words, as this was reminiscent over almost a year ago, I chucked my mic on the floor and got ready for a fight.

* * *

><p>AN: what does Orton want? Will Eve back off? And will Kai push the wrong buttons again? Krazy tells all next :D


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Fast Updates = Drama by the minute!**

* * *

><p><em>Kaila<em>

We were beating CliatchV2 in our total awesomeness when we decided to our signature group of finishers. JJ kicked her in the gut to shut her terrible screaming up. I know I complain bout Vickie, but bloody fuck. She's horrible. I caught her in a neckbreaker to shut her up. JJ hit Darkness Falls grinning like an evil cat. I set the bitch up for Love Me, putting all my force behind it. I let JJ do Dream Street, as Ted is her fiancé. But still my brother. I was beaming as the crowd were screaming 'CrossRhodes'. And like the pure entertainer I am, I hit it with the biggest grin I had, this is whatchya get for a) almost ruining my wedding and b) slagging me off on twitter. "Eve, Eve, Eve I thought you had a brain in that head of yours. You should know by that Kai and JJ will break yours bones. "JJ sang like it was a nursery rhyme.

"But words will never hurt us." I completed the song. After all, so dang true. "Remember that the next time you wanna run your mouth." I lashed out with a kick to the ribs just when the wanker's muzic hit. Dude. Fuck off! I'm know I'm gorgeous but seriously? Fuck off! JJ dropped the mic, getting prepared for a fight. I'll play with you. I just got to say something. "Houston, I think we got a problem." Hehehe. Then I dropped the mic and looked toward JJ. "Dropkick?" Orton climbed onto the apron and we did a double standing dropkick. I saw on the megatron that Jake (Swagger) was coming from the audience. "JJ. Take care of Orton then get out of here." She nodded and slid out to take care of Orton. I hit Jake with a roundhouse kick but missed. We locked up and I pulled him into the ring. "Dude, what are you doing here?"

"Bunch of us got told to jump you and JJ." What the hell. "By the GM." Double what in the hell?

" A new GM? Who is it?" I asked, before Irish whipping Jake and jumping on to him with my full weight. He had one of those 'you're gonna hate me' looks on his face. Not good. At all. Creepifying actually.

"Williams." Right it is on. You want a fight, Williams, bring it.

"Right, tell the others this, but if I cause permanent damage, I'm sozzers. But she wants a fight she's going to get a very pissed chica." Jake nodded and I unleashed punishment on him. I chucked him out of the ring only to see the heel RAW roster right in front of me. I went straight for Del Rio. I don't know why. I just aimed for random punches and kicks on whichever superstar I felt like. I could hear Lawler screaming bout how was this fair. Even Cole was agreeing. You've got bout 15 over 6 foot tall superstars against 1 5"9 diva. Not exactly fair is it? I ended up chucking them all out. Some had scampered quicker than they came. Once the last one was out, I asked for a mic, really pissed off now. "Love! You wanna fight? Bring your A-game, cuz I certainly will. What don't kill only makes me stronger. Rhodes, out." I dropped the mic and slid out of the ring, almost every use able limb freaking killing me. I made it up the ramp and backstage where I got ambushed by the medical team and the crew. "Stop it, please. All I need is some rest and some TLC. I'll be fine in a couple hours. But first, I want a word with Love. So I can murder the freaking living daylights out of her." I got handed crutches. I smiled. I was a maniac on crutches. "Cheers. C'mon guys. I'll explain if ya can keep up." I legged it to Williams' office as quick as I could. I waited for 5 minutes before the guys caught up with me.

"Kai, what are you doing?" asked Cody, panting.

"Ah. I'll explain. Yeah, simple really. This bitch decided to freaking make the heels jump me & JJ. I sent JJ back when I saw Jake. So I showed her that she won't get the best of me. I mean, Ryan turning up at the reception, bastardio of the ages, Orton & Eve also turning up at the wedding itself, I mean, what a freaked krazy week. She is going to die. Whether she wants it to happen now or later is up to her." I explained. *russian accent* simples. Like the meerkat thing in the Go Compare Insurance advert. Its funny.

"How'd ya know bout Orton & Eve turning up at the wedding?" JJ asked, I may have forgot to mention that one. Whoopsie.

"I have real good hearing plus don't you think I know what goes on at my own wedding? Girl, really? You know me by now." I laughed. Ted was being mysteriously quiet. That's creepy. I'll sort it out later. Right now. Bitch, gon' get got! In the words of R-Truth.


	10. Chapter 10

~Jordana~

"Stop it, please. All I need is some rest and some TLC. I'll be fine in a couple hours. But first, I want a word with Love. So I can murder the freaking living daylights out of her." Kai was handed crutches and you could see she was thinking evil things. "Cheers. C'mon guys. I'll explain if ya can keep up." We chased after her to the offices I couldn't believe Lauren was GM I mean come on! Who in their right fudging mind would put her in charge?

"Kai, what are you doing?" asked Cody, panting.

"Ah. I'll explain. Yeah, simple really. This bitch decided to freaking make the heels jump me & JJ. I sent JJ back when I saw Jake. So I showed her that she won't get the best of me. I mean, Ryan turning up at the reception, bastardio of the ages, Orton & Eve also turning up at the wedding itself, I mean, what a freaked krazy week. She is going to die. Whether she wants it to happen now or later is up to her." She explained.

"How'd ya know bout Orton & Eve turning up at the wedding?" I asked she never said she saw them, she looked at me innocently.

"I have real good hearing plus don't you think I know what goes on at my own wedding? Girl, really? You know me by now." She laughed. Ted hadn't said anything yet and I could only assume it was because of the risk Kai had just put herself in. Kai barged into Lauren's office swinging the crutches around like a mad woman. I personally would like to take Kai's crutch and ram it down Laurens throat. Sideways.

"Oh Kaila, Jordana just the girls I was looking for. "She smiled at us. Hello did she not see the look of pure hatred on both mine and Kai's face? "Jordana you'll be in a match against Mark Henry and Kai you'll be against Kane." I blanched Mark Henry would literal destroy me; he could squish me with his hands. Teddy moved and wrapped his arms round me protectively as I stood there trying to find my voice.

"You can't do that! Those guys would hurt Kai and Jordana." She laughed at Ted.

"Well it's just a little match boys no need to get so defence of them. Oh and don't think of interfering I'll have your jobs and theirs too." She smiled at us. I stormed out Ted, Kai and Cody following.

"Ted I'll do it. I can't let you lose your job just cos I won't fight a match." He sighed pulling me into him.

"JJ's right we won't be bullied, we'll win our matches and rub it in her face." Kai laughed. We walked to the locker room and changed into our ring gear. My match was first and I was bricking it. I walked to gorilla with Ted as Cody and Kai stayed in the locker room to watch.

"Jordana you don't have to…" I silenced him with a kiss.

"I do I won't let Lauren scare me off. I'll be ok I promise. Maybe you should go wait with Kai and Cody?" I smiled at him. He wasn't having it though. "Please Ted just wait in the locker room." My music hit and I walked out the curtain. I posed for the fans and slapped their hands before getting in the ring. Then Mark's music hit he walked down looking pleased with himself. I was trying to think of the best way to attack him. I wouldn't be able to lift, I'd have to really on my speed, aerial attacks would be ok as long as he was down, but I had to get him down first. He stepped into the ring smug as you like and the bell was rang. He came at me and ducked kicking out at his leg, he bucked a little but not enough. I ran at the ropes and came back with a drop kick taking him down to one leg. I came again and he moved tripping me up. I tried to move, but he grabbed my leg lifting me up in the air like something out of a cartoon. He dropped me back down and I landed funny on my wrist. He lifted me up and Irish whipped me into the ropes as I came back I ducked his outstretched arm and intended to hit another drop kick, but he grabbed me catapulted me into the corner knocking the wind out of me. I grabbed the ropes to keep me on my feet, but was crushed again as he ran and slammed his entire body weight into me. I dropped on all fours wheezing trying to suck in as much air as I possibly could. Suddenly the crowd erupted and I felt the ring vibrate I slowly looked up and caught Big Show hitting Mark with the WMD (Weapon of Mass Destruction). Paul (Big Show) helped me out of the ring after the ref rang for the bell and announced Mark the winner.

"You ok JJ?"

"Yeah thanks to you Paul, my ribs hurt, but I'm sure I'll live. I just dunno what Kai is going to do against Kane." He looked at me gobsmacked as we walked up the ramp.

"Well I think I'm going to get done for this, but I'll see if anyone will help her out." He sighed placing a hand on my shoulder as we walked through the curtain straight into Ted.

"Jordana sweet heart you ok?" He asked running his hands along my ribs and holding me when I winced at the pain. I think I may have broken some ribs. We walked to the trainers room and he taped them. I hadn't broken them, but I would have some bad bruising. When got to the locker room Kai and Cody weren't there. I looked at the monitor just as Kai's music hit.

* * *

><p>AN: How will Kai's match go? Will Paul have gotten someone to help her? Where is Barbie? Krazy brings the answers :D


	11. Chapter 11

_Kaila_

Eh? Soon to be dead bitch say what? JJ 'gainst Mark Henry. No disrespect to the girl but he'll squish her flatter than a pancake. And as for me going up 'gainst Kane. You're having a freaking laugh if you think I can take him on in this condition especially with his rampage he's got going. He weighs over 300lbs and is 7 feet tall. Compare those to me weighing significantly less and I'm 5"7. Not exactly fair. Wait, a minute, let me rephrase that. How in the name of God is that freaking fair? I can't face him 100% and now you want me to fight him when I'm barely half okay? Jeez woman, you really gotta tone down the hate. I know I'm hateable but even Acey Schmacey wouldn't put me 'gainst Kane. Of all people. Grr. Ted finally came back to the locker room after some persuasion from JJ as he was not a happy chappy bout this match, trust me, I got the worst half. The bitch. I wasn't really concentrating on JJ's match but I could tell it wasn't going all that well from Ted's facial expressions. Luckily I had sent for some help in Paul. I had my fingers on my temple trying to stop the annoying pounding in my head. "Kai. Kaili, you okay?" I could just about hear it.

"Yeah. I'm fine baby boy." I murmured. Cody was getting worried cuz I wasn't being my normal self. It's kinda normal when you've just been beaten by 15 superstars at once. I felt Cody hug me, putting his head on my shoulder. I kissed his temple and leant my head against his. Normally we'd get lectured bout this but Ted was too caught up in the match to notice. Both our heads shot up when we heard the door click open and Ted run out. I turned to see the monitor and saw Paul helping JJ out of the ring. I stood up and was immediately overcome with dizziness. Okay, maybe I shouldn't have declined that medical help. But I hate all things medical and I know that's a job thing where you gotta deal with it, and I also knew the risks when I joined this business. I joined this place cuz of my love for the sport. Not cuz I wanted fame. That just comes with. Cody caught me within seconds. "Thanks." I reached for my bag and dug out my title, my reflection looking straight at me with a scowl on her face.

"Kaili, I don't think you should be doing this." I know where Cody's coming from. And it kills me to go against him. But a Danica sadly never backs away from a challenge and I know that could probably screw me over, like it is now. I almost snapped at him out of instinct but I remembered who I was speaking to before talking.

"Cody. I get where you're coming and I love that you want me to stay safe. But I don't back away from a challenge and Williams is challenging me. I know you always say that'll screw me over like it is now but I am strong enough to get over the hurdle and straight on to the javelin." I set the title down and took Cody's hands within mine. "I promise to be careful. I swear. It's not like I'm not going to have back up. I have the whole locker room on my side. Every dude on the roster has got my back and anyone can see the odds are stacked way too high against me. I know how much you care and believe me that's a huge part in my life but I want to show how much skill I have and sitting on a injured tush is not going to help. So look, I promise I will go careful and try not to break my bones." I never go back on my promises. Never. I don't know why but I just felt the need for a hug and that is what I did.

"I love you so much Kaili." He whispered into my hair before kissing my head. I released Cody and kissed him.

"I love you more than you can imagine. I better get going. Time to go kick ass." I slid off my jacket and tied up my black hair. I took a deep breath and grabbed my title before bolting it to Gorilla. All American Nightmare started playing and I walked out.

"This match is set for one fall, she's your Divas Champion, from New York, New York, Kai Rhodes!" I held my title above my head, smiling. I was still pissed as hell but I put it aside for the fans. I mean really? Are you having a freaking laugh? You've got to be bloody joking. I plonked it on my shoulder and walked down the ramp trying to hide the fear as I did. I slapped a few hands and slid into the ring despite my body's protests to freaking stop. I climbed to the turnbuckle and held my title high, beaming. I loved the title like it was a child. I'd held it enough times it practically was. I climbed down and handed my title to a ringsider. I took deep breaths as I loosened up my limbs waiting for the muzic cut. I almost jumped out of my skin when Kane's muzic played.

"Oh good lord." I murmured as Kane, in his ultimate scaryness walked down the ramp. I slid out of the ramp to avoid early repercussions. The ref motioned for me to get back in and I obliged gingerly, still hurting and very afraid. Time to get beat graciously. The bell rung and we circled. 'Kai' chants echoed throughout the arena and I felt my spirits lifted. "Let's do this thing." We locked up and he pushed me to the turnbuckle easily. As he got backed off, I landed a dropkick to his midsection and kicked his jaw. Which only made him angry. "Oh hell." He put his giant hands on my shoulders and lifted me carelessly and slung me back down straight onto my aching tailbone. "Bollocks." I got up and backed into the turnbuckle. He came running at me and I was half convinced to stay down, but I'm Kaila Runnels, and I don't give up that easily. Never. Nu-huh. I moved out of the way so his shoulder went straight to the metal post. He slid out, massaging it looking very pissed off. Okay, maybe I should have declined this challenge. I'm headstrong. Can't be helped. I went to kick his jaw again and he grabbed my ankle before it could connect. "Blast." I ended up hopping like a weird kangaroo. I grabbed his hands and swung round, pulling him forward face first to snog the mat. He slammed the mat and got up. He gave me a big boot and went for the cover. _1. 2. _ I shot my arm up like my life depended on it. Not because it did, but not my reputation was. "Not a freaking chance." But my back decided to be a bitch and reignite Ryan's old scars as well as my current pains. He put his hand round my throat and manoeuvred my arm for the chokeslam. I felt the ring shake and I looked around in despair. "Cena, you old git. Bloody help me!" He didn't need to hear anything else as he jumped into the ring distracting Kane and started punching him like there was no tomorrow. I better get injury for this. The bell rung and Justin announced Kane as the winner. Just as that happened, Cena hit Kane with the AA. Thank you Cena. Never thought I'd be saying that one. Ah well. First time for everything. John helped me up from the mat, where Kane had decided to drop me for fun.

"Kaila. Yoohoo. Kaila." My freaking days! Fuck off you slag. If looks could kill, god how would she die. In a tank of ice cold water, after drinking a cyanide pill whilst swimming with man eating sharkies. Drenched in blood as well. Mwahah. "I may have forgot to mention, next week you have a match 'gainst Randy Orton and it's a no DQ." I could've bolted my way into her office and fucking beat the bitch to death. She continued with this and I definitely would. I limped to the other side of the ring and asked for a mic.

"Okay, you hate me. I get it. I mean, our little rivalry, feud, whatever you want to call it kinda spelt that to me last year. But now, god knows how this happened, you're the freaking GM and then you bloody decide to play let's try and kill Kai. I mean, I've played that game plenty of times and I know the rules. So here's an idea for you. Lay off. I'm bloody injured like hell and can't fight another match tonight nor next week. So whatever your little plans include, count me out. Actually, I got something better. Lay off on me and the crew. We want matches, we'll ask for them. Don't pile the odds 20 feet tall against us. And I swear, if you come here looking like you just dunked your face into a huge bag of cheesy doritos again, I will seriously have to consider- scratch, I will probably end up killing you. And I certainly for sure, won't be the only one in line. If you want to hate me, grab a ticket and get in line. I got other things to deal with. Holla and shut up." I dropped the mic after my little rant and limped up the ramp, alone thanks to Cena who was long gone.


	12. Chapter 12

~Jordana~

I couldn't believe what Lauren was doing. That stupid sadistic fucking whore (Oh how I love Disturbed) she had ruined me and Shelley then stick her nose into my business and now she's trying to ruin my career and that of Kaila's too. I sat in the locker room wrapped in Ted's arms as Lauren faded from the titantron. Cody was waiting for Kai at gorilla and after earlier I knew best to leave her be.

"It's going to be fine Jordana, I won't let you get hurt. And there are so many guys back here that would help you out in a heartbeat. Let's not forget that Kai will kill anybody that tries to lay a finger on you. Besides you're a tough cookie." He smiled kissing my temple. I held him tighter and turned to kiss him.

"Love you Ted, you make everything right."

"Aww isn't that sweet." I tensed every fibre in my body going on the offensive. This bitch needed to drop dead.

"What do you want Lauren?" I snapped peeling myself away from Ted.

"That's Boss to you or Ms Williams whichever you prefer. And I came to see you, silly." She giggled.

"Well what for?" She shook her head and wagged her finger at me. I wanted to shoot a retort, but a look from Ted said to behave. "Ms Williams why is it that you wanted to see me?"

"Easy you are going to be in a new storyline. You are going to team with Randy and Barbie will be teaming with Teddy." I couldn't believe what she was saying. Ted held me to him to stop me getting up and wrapping my hands round her throat. "Oh and it starts next week you'll accompany Randy to the ring when he has his match against Danica next week. And if you interfere it best be to help Randy or Teddy here as much as it pains me to say will lose his job." She smiled and walked out.

"How can she do this? I hate that bitch so much! Surely someone can do something about her? Damn it, even Ace was better than her!"

"It'll be ok, we'll just team with them when we have to and that will be it."

"Ted, you know exactly what she pans on doing with this new 'storyline'. She's going to spin a romance angle. And I'm going to have to watch Barbie hang all over you." He hushed me as I got more worked up. Barbie was everything I wasn't, pretty, super slim, she had money and everyone said she was the girl next door.

"Don't Jordana, I know how you feel. Think how Randy is going to take advantage of this situation. But I know you won't let him get what he wants and Barbara can go to hell, I have no interest in her what so ever. She can't even run at the ropes properly, she's useless. But you are amazing and she can't hope to compare. Lauren can throw everything she has at you, me, Kai and Cody, but we are all better than her and she can't hope to spilt us all up." He was right as always and I was over reacting as usual. Kai and Cody walked back in just then and she was fuming.

"I am going to kill that no good skank!"

"Yeah well you're gunna want to kill her more in a minute." I sighed, best to tell her now than later. Her eyes shot over to mine and looked at me incredulously as if it couldn't possibly get any worse. "I have a new storyline and so does Ted. I'm partnering with Orton and Ted's Partnering with Barbie. I will accompany Orton to your match and I am only allowed to interfere if I am to help Orton." Kai turned and kicked the wall and cried out in pain before limping over to the bench and sitting down. She looked a little pale and I thought she might be sick, but she quickly recovered and she took a deep breath.

"Fine we'll deal with it at the time. She won't spilt us up. Come on let's get back to the hotel."

When Monday rolled round I felt like I was sat on death row. I think I would rather have another match with Mark hell make it handicap and put Kane in there too. Ted kissed my temple and walked me to promo where Orton was waiting. He smiled at me and motioned me to him.

"JJ glad to see you here. You've finally decided to have a real man huh?"

"No Orton, what I want is to win and…" It pained me to say this with Ted stood watching. I knew it wasn't true and it was all Lauren. "I just wasn't getting anywhere being with that l-loser Dibiase."

"Well babe I can take you to the top." He winked at me, I resisted the urge to puke and smiled at him. He offered his arm to me and I linked it begrudgingly and walked off shot. I let go and went to Ted. He kissed my cheek and then Randy was back in our faces.

"JJ come on I have a match to win. "He yanked my arm and I walked out to his music, the crowd was booing and cat calling like crazy. I tried to act like I didn't care, but I knew my distaste for Orton was winning out. I climbed in the ring with him and he took my hand kissing it. My eye twitched and my lips turned up in a snarl until Kai's music hit and she walked out a look of determination on her face saying she was gonna beat him senseless.

* * *

><p>AN Will Kai win? What will happen with Ted and JJ's new storyline? What else does Lauren have in store for the four?


	13. Chapter 13

_Kai_

I felt like my head was spinning when JJ said she was going to be down at ringside. Okay, Orton I can handle any day of the freaking week. But with JJ at ringside? Even Ace wouldn't make that match. Everyone knows how close this crew is and she's trying to break us up. She's definitely going to die. She's trying to ruin us. My No DQ matches are bloody horrific and I know that Skanky will have Ted & Cody's jobs if we don't do it. Aahhh Fuck. Orton is going to try something I know it. I was bloody half-dead and she expects me to be in a no DQ with my best friend at ringside. I know, I can take pain like nobody's business but I can't have JJ there. I felt like I was the walking dead. I could feel myself going pale and looking sickly but I was not in a good way. By the time Monday finally came back around, I felt like the walking dead. My limbs were still aching despite the medical attention I had to get. Manic depression mode has set it and it was being a bitch as usual. I spent my free time at the gym beating the dear life out of the punchbag, pretending it was Williams. I barely made it to the show on time. I'd rather either be at home or in another practical death match than in this one. I was so going to kill her. But, first, permission from McMahon. That way, I can't be arrested for much. I had convinced the boys to stay either at gorilla or in the locker room. I gave the trainers warning that I would probably be needing them. I needed an outlet for my anger, the punchbag wasn't cutting it and Orton was in my way and we had unfinished business still. By the time it was my turn to go out, I had grabbed my lucky baseball which I had since christened Smashy for obvious reasons. "And his opponent, all the way from New York, New York, she is Kai Rhodes!" I walked out, slapping my hand with Smashy, with a pure hatred look cemented onto my face. I was going to beat this dude senseless like fuck. I stormed down the ramp, never taking my eyes off of Orton. As I climbed the stairs, I winked at JJ, starting up the plan we had secretly agreed earlier. Not even the boys knew this and it would certainly ruin Skank's plan but still retain the boys' jobs. The bell rung and I went straight to work. Smacking Orton's back repeatedly with Smashy. Over and over. I dropped Smashy and went for some suplexes. Working on the back. He countered and put me in a suplex. Ahh shit. I shot up clutching my lower back where the scars are, shouting. Ref asked if I could continue. Of course I said yes. I'm not going down without a fight. Not a purple chance. I acted like I couldn't move so he moved closer. I waited till he got close enough to swipe his legs from underneath him. I shot up and executed a flurry of well-aimed kicks. Aiming pretty much everywhere and anywhere. I helped him up only to quickly put him in a Irish Curse backbreaker. As he lay in the middle of the ring on his back. I decided to end the match a different way. Submission. Time to add another move to the arsenal. I flipped him onto his stomach, with a scary smirk on my face. I put my feet on his tailbone and yanked his arms behind him. I call it the RhoBox. How I came up with the name, haven't the foggiest but I'm not about to go ruining it but wasting time thinking bout it. I was smirking a evil smirk as Orton screamed in agony, trying not to give in. But the RhoBox is an inescapable submission hold plus it hurts like fuck. He finally submitted and I let go, beaming and out of breath. I shoved Orton out of the ring and climbed the turnbuckle to cheer for my victory.

"Kai!" This wasn't Lauren. Nor any other bitch who call themselves Divas. "Kai!" I jumped down and turned to face the girl on the Megatron. She looked like me, except with jade coloured eyes instead of my sapphire eyes. She was just about smaller than me too. "Kai. You're probably wondering who I am." I asked for a mic, still breathless.

"You're damn right I'm wondering who in the heck you are. You look like me. You talk like me. Hell, you probably are one of my escaped clones I created in college by accident. By the way, still not sorry for that one. But, no, go right on ahead. Continue, look-a-like." Who is this chick. She weren't no robot. I made sure they wouldn't be able to compete in a WWE ring. At least I think. I don't remember. Too long ago.

"I am your worst nightmare." Doubt it.

"Hun, I already heard that excuse before. Believe me, dead, gone and 6 feet under. So come up with something and if you want a match, well, you'll have to wait. Since I can't exactly compete, due to the most annoying thing in the world, after the new RAW GM, Love and Miz, In-ju-ry. No matches for me for a couple of weeks. So you'll have to wait to beat me up- no wait a minute, let me rephrase that one. Um. Yadda yadda, to get your ass kicked. That was it! My bad. Injury's messing with the head."

"I will end your reign of Queen WWE, Kaila."

"Don't kid yourself, honey. My reign is far from over. Let me just clarify that one for you. Although, I do like that little nickname. I practically am since I have been on a undefeated streak as of late. But let's get to the point. You won't beat me. I've had everything thrown at me. You can ask anyone back there, I am not a girl who takes insults lightly. Au contraire. I got a husband who I fight for and love with my entire being and I will go after anyone who says otherwise. I got 2 other best friends, whom I love and adore, and I will beat up anyone who even tries to go through them to get to me. I have and will continue to go after people who try and destroy any one of us. Ask anyone. I'm known for it. I will be Queen of the WWE by the time we're done, sweetie. That's not a threat. That's a promise lovey." I dropped the mic and walked backstage. I went to find this girl. I could tell the guys were behind me, following me but not saying a word. I found her by catering and walked over to her."Okay, don't get me wrong, I love how confident you are, but who in the heck are you?"

"Name's Keona Danica. Got a problem?" You're joking me.

"You're my sister." I stated, in disbelief.


	14. Chapter 14

~Jordana~

Kai won her match against Randy whoop! But I still had to do the whole I'm on Randy's side shit. I pulled Randy up and dragged him up the ramp as some tramp that looked and sounded like Kai threatened to end Kai. Bitch please. The second I got through the curtain I let go of Randy and went straight to Ted as he sent death glares to Randy.

"Ted who the hell is that?" I asked pointing at the monitor to the green (eyed and I mean green eyed not jealous) Kai looky-likey was.

"I honestly have no idea Jordana." Kai came past moments later and began to search for this dare I say it? Wannabe. We followed her around until we got to catering and there she was.

"Okay, don't get me wrong, I love how confident you are, but who in the heck are you?" The girl turned to face Kai.

"Name's Keona Danica. Got a problem?" No fudging way!

"You're my sister." She stated, in disbelief. Kai has a sister? Since when?

"Well it does seem that way Sherlock. Oh look you brought your dogs with you." She smirked at us. "Well at least you're two dogs are quite handsome, can't say much for the bitch though." I'd had enough of the complete assholes around here. I moved to lunge at the skank, but Ted grabbed me and held me to him.

"Jordana, don't come on we'll leave them to talk." I glared at her and allowed Ted to pull me away from them.

"Don't listen to her, she doesn't know you or any of us." I nodded my head keeping my mouth shut so I didn't say something I'd later regret. We left and headed back to the Smackdown I had calmed down. But I had yet to see Kai. I walked into the arena hand in hand with Ted only to bump into Barbie.

"Hi Ted, we have a match so come on." She grabbed his free hand and started to pull him. He didn't move though, instead he looked down at me smiling sadly. I leaned up and kissed him before letting go of his hand and sending a death glare at Barbie. I walked to the locker room and changed I was supposed to be going in for the running of the Divas title again, but as I stepped out of the locker room there was Randy.

"Orton?" He looked down at me and smiled. No evil smirk or sneaky grin just smiled.

"Jordana, we have a match."

"Oh really, well I think you'll find I have a number one contenders match."

"Not anymore, it's a mixed tag team match. Me and you against Barbie and Ted." I hung my head I knew this was going to happen at some point, why else would that witch put us in a storyline with two people we can't stand.

"Fine let's get this over with." I pushed past him and headed to gorilla. His music hit and I walked down a little in front of him as he did his usual slow walk to the ring. As this was my 'heel' turn I ignored the fans and stood in the corner. He came in and posed then stood by me. I resisted the urge to move away from him. Teds music hit and he walked out with Barbie on his arm. I could feel my temper reaching boiling point already. Ted went to walk down, but she stopped him and pulled him down into a kiss. I saw red I was going to tear the extension out of her head and scalp the bitch. Randy however had other ideas. He grabbed me wrapping an arm around me and resting a hand on my stomach.

"Jordana don't I want to win this match. You can beat her in the ring." He whispered into my ear. Why was he being nice? He'd always had a snarky attitude with me. Ted and Barbie climbed into the ring and I looked over to look at Ted, but he was staring at me. I realised that Randy still had his hands on me and one resting on my stomach and I pulled away sheepishly. Randy started off against Ted. And he was working him over real good. When Ted came back swinging I had to resist the urge to cheer Ted on. Randy pulled free and tagged me and as this was a mixed match and not an inter-gender match Barbie had to come in. My lips curled up into a twisted smile and she blanched. I walked towards her and she backed up into the corner. She wanted to tag Ted, but he was on the outside holding his ribs from the vicious kick he received from Randy. I ignored the ref who wanted to give Barbie time to come out of the corner and I kicked her in the gut. I rammed my shoulder into her as she cried out. I hit a Snapmare and climbed the ropes for a missile drop kick. I contemplated hitting Darkness Falls, but instead picked her up and suplexed her. I lifted her again and whipped her into the ropes. As she came back I hit a tilt-a-whirl backbreaker then Darkness Falls. I went for the pin, but lifted her head at two. And instead locked in the pentagram choke hold. She started to cry and tap. The ref was tugging my arm to get me to release her.

"You so much as think about kissing my fiancé I will end you." I hissed as Randy came in and pulled me from Barbie. He lifted me up to celebrate and I let him. It felt good to be a heel again. He slid me down and for a second our eyes met and I didn't see anger or sarcasm or jealousy. I saw a broken and hurt man. I broke contact first and looked at my feet, I couldn't feel sorry for him not after everything he had done. But I did and being the person I am I wanted to fix it.

* * *

><p>AN: Is Randy playing JJ? Or is he in need of help? What will happen with the storyline? And what will Kai do about Keona? Krazy reveals next :D  
>how was it?<p> 


	15. Chapter 15

_Kai_

"Well it does seem that way Sherlock. Oh look you brought your dogs with you." She smirked at the guys behind me. "Well at least your two dogs are quite handsome, can't say much for the bitch though." I was trying to stay calm but I could hear Ted leading JJ away.

"Okay, freaking explain to me, how the heck you're my sister. As far as I'm aware, I don't have a sister. I am an only child." I answered, trying to tone down the stress. I couldn't kill my other secret relation. But if she went after the rest of us and I certainly would.

"I'm your _twin_sister. We got separated when mom and dad got murdered. I got sent to Luke- Verity's brother and his wife Rochelle." I remember Verity saying something bout him. I also remember Ryan hinting that I had a sister, I mean, it went something like: 'If only we had the whole pairing and not a half.' I wasn't supposed to hear it but I did.

"Okay, that I can get. Ryan didn't let Verity talk to Luke or Rochelle. Or anyone for that matter. Well, being a twin explains why we look so alike. But I've been here for near enough 7 years, why have you only come now?"

"Only just got the opportunity 'pose. " Explained.

"That's my questions asked. Please tell me you're a bitch for show and that we can amends so JJ doesn't have to kill you." I sighed, hoping she wasn't going to be a Williams clone as well as my own.

"Yeah, sorry, I'm the bitch onscreen a lot and sometimes forget who I'm supposed to be nice too. But yeah, I'll make amends." Good Good. No drama. I didn't just jinx that one, did I?

"Good. So how bout we catch up, we'll meet Ted and JJ tomorrow." I smiled.

"Cody Runnels. Husband." Cody introduced, extending his hand out for Keo to shake. She shook it smiling.

"Keo Danica. You sure I can't steal him for myself?" I laughed. No.

"I need him. Makes all the girls jealous he does. One of the thousands of reasons I love him." I kissed him and Keo rolled her eyes.

"You're definitely twins." I slapped Cody's chest playfully as Keo laughed. "Ow." We hung out for the rest of the night, catching up on what we missed when Keo suggested I get some aspirin for my reoccurring headaches and the morning sickness. I could guess what was happening, but halfway during a feud? Man. "I'm going to get some movies, you go get the aspirin." We waved Cody off and went into the grocery store. I looked around for aspirin when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked up to see Keo holding a box.

"What's that for?" I knew what is was, but why would I need it?

"Kai, you know very well why you need it. Buy it and take it. I got a feeling that's why you haven't been feeling so hot." I shot her a look but she thrust it in my face more.

"Fine, Keo. I do it. But only cuz your my sister." I took the thing and mumbled swear word after another as I walked to the checkout. "You so freaking owe me if this is negative." We met back up with Cody and walked back to the hotel.

"Hey, I just need to find my phone, just in case my best friend calls me. She's been really sad lately over her boyfriend and she comfort calls me every night. Kai, come with?" Man, she's good at excuses. I nudged Cody into our room as Keo was right next door and walked in after her. "Right, take the damn thing."

"Yes, mother." I took out the box and walked into the bathroom. I took the test and waited anxiously for the results to come through. Who knew that two minutes could feel like forever. I let my gaze wander over to it and saw the clear blue two lines on the thingamabob. Good lord. Next nine months were going to be interesting. Don't where this next bit came from but I squealed at the thought of Cody's baby running round terrorising everyone. "Keo! Get your arse in here!" She came running in and looked at the test. I stood up and we hugged like there was no tomorrow, faces like Anime characters."I'm going to tell Cody!" I ran out of the room, test in hand and went straight to Cody, jumping on the bed in excitement. I showed him the test, face glowing and he smiled. He pulled me into an entrancing kiss. Keo came in and we watched some movies till Keo went back to her room. All I remember after that is falling asleep, cuddled up next to Cody.

_Next morning- I think__-sometime or other_

Ow. Fuck. Ow. Oh, fuck's sake, bloody OWWWWW! I lifted my head up and looked around me. I was in a warehouse thingamajig. I wasn't alone though. I was with Keo and Cody. "Kaila. Wake up Kaila." What the fuck? How-What-Why? The millions of questions I had flying around my head were left unanswered as the wanker lifted up my chin. "Kaila, I know you're awake Kaila." I played asleep and listened as they prepared a camera and cleared their throat. I was so screwed.

* * *

><p>AN: Dun Dun Dun!<p> 


	16. Chapter 16

~Jordana~

Randy knew I had seen how he really felt. And so he was outta that ring faster than a freaking whippet. I climbed out and made to follow him, but as I got through the curtain Ted was through and behind me.

"Jordana…what was that? You let Orton hold you? Touch you?" He sounded angry. I wasn't in the mood for this and hell he'd just…

"You can't say nothing, Ted you just let Barbie shove her tongue down your throat. Randy was holding me back so I didn't kill her. He was being rational and that the best thing to do was to beat her in the ring. Now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere to be." I snapped and walked away. I knew Kai would have my head for this, but Ted was the accusing one. And besides I needed to find Randy. If I could help him, get through to him we could end this stupid feud. I knew that Ted and Cody especially missed Randy as there friend. Every now and again they would talk about something they did with Randy and you could tell how much they missed their friend. I got to his locker room and knocked, but got no answer. I didn't think he could change that quick so I opened the door. He was sat on a couch in his jeans and nothing else.

"Go away JJ." I walked in and closed the door.

"No, sorry no can do." I replied looking at him.

"Just go away Jordan I have nothing to say to you." He looked so fragile, if you can believe it. The look I saw in his eyes before now coloured his face.

"No Randy I won't. Your friends miss you. They would never admit it, but they miss you. How you were before that bitch Samantha cheated on you and…and broke your heart." His eyes shot up to meet mine.

"What would you know? Huh? You have Ted following you around. Madly in love with you. What do you know about being heartbroken?" I sat on my knees in front of him.

"In case it escaped your notice, but that Hardcore match Ted had against the guy from TNA, was my ex. He cheated on me with Lauren as in our new GM. He ripped my heart out and stomped all over it. I thought that was it that all guys were the same, but Ted was there to prove me wrong. So I know what I'm talking about. And I know that not all women are like Samantha and Lauren. And we want the old Randy back. Ted and Cody's friend. I never got to meet that guy and I want to. I want to be friends with that guy too." He laughed humorously, but I knew I had struck a chord in there somewhere.

"And why would you after everything I did? I hurt you badly, I hit Ted and beat on Cody and Kaila. I bet they don't even know you're here."

"No they don't, but that's cos me and Ted have had a falling out and Kai and Cody are nowhere to be seen. And if you didn't see, my family is religious. And if the Lord tells us one thing it is to forgive those that have wronged us. Lauren and Barbie excluded." I grinned as I got a smile for that one.

"What about all the accusations I made and…" I waved my hand to quieten him and stood back up.

"I know and so does Kai that Ted and Cody wouldn't sleep with Samantha ever. They know they didn't. If anyone is to blame it's Samantha she made you…paranoid." I let that word a quieter in case he snapped at me.

"Yes I was paranoid, extremely." He sighed.

"Yep, but if I can forgive you then I'm sure Kai will. And because we forgive you Ted and Cody will have no choice but to forgive you or feel the wrath of JJ and Kai. And besides they may kick up a fuss at first, but I know they'll get over it quickly as they miss their friend Randy." He stood up and smiled.

"Ok so we good?"

"No…" His jaw dropped. "We're friends." I smiled and hugged him. I realised I was hugging his naked torso about the same time that Randy said Teds name. I pulled away sheepishly and looked at the door to see Ted he was angry and upset. "Ted wait it's not what you think!" I shouted.

"Go after him, I'll get my stuff on and come explain." I nodded and ran from the room. He was grabbing his things from our locker room.

"Ted it wasn't what it may have looked like. It was just a hug. I've sorted things with Randy, he…"

"He was half naked and you had shut yourself in his locker room in your ring gear." I knew my ring gear was a little revealing, but it wasn't as skimpy as Barbie's.

"Ted, he's broken, he needs his friends. And in case you didn't notice, after all he's done he hasn't got any friends. Not even Cena and Cena's friends with damn near everyone." I was working myself. "You should know by now the type of girl I am. But if you don't then…" I pulled at the ring on my finger, but before I could finish Teds lips were on mine. He held me to him and I could have sworn he shook.

"Never ever leave me Jordana, I love you and I couldn't live without you." I wrapped my arms round him tightly. "I guess, now I see how Randy felt, he loved her so much and she threw it all away just like Kristen, but that turned out to be the second best thing to happen to me, the first being you." I smiled into his chest and tilted my head back to kiss him.

"I wouldn't, but you got to believe me when I say that nothing happened between me and Randy in there, except a hug." He nodded his head and kissed me again. Someone coughed and I turned to see Randy. Ted tensed, but I ignored it and smiled.

"Hi Randy."

"I guess it's all ok?" I nodded. I elbowed Ted in the ribs.

"Randy." He said sticking his hand out.

"Ted man, I'm sorry for everything. I was a complete and total ass and I'm sorry about hurting Jordana and everyone." Ted shook his hand.

"You got a lot to do to prove that, but let's just work on being friends again." I smiled I loved it when everything went how I wanted. A techie knocked on the door and stepped in a DVD in his hand.

"Ms Jones, er, this came for you." He passed me the DVD and left. It said Jordana Jones on it and watch me now.

"Where can we watch this?" I asked Ted.

"Come on we can go to the production suite and kick those guys out for a few." Randy answered. We got there and Randy asked if they could leave as I stuck the DVD in.

"Oh Jordana…Hey bitch. I have something of yours. Something you want badly." My blood ran cold at the man's voice. "Well really it's more like three things." The camera panned to reveal Keona, who I didn't give a damn about, but then it moved to show Cody with a broken nose and Kai tied up.

"No he can't why? Why can't he leave us alone?" Ted hugged me to him as Randy looked between us and the monitor.

"Aww is that a tear Jordana? Well boo fucking who bitch. You caused me a lot of pain and stopped me from getting what I want. Well I have her now and there's not a damn thing you can do about it. Cos you won't even be able to find us." Then the screen went blank.

"It's going to be ok Jordana."

"Yeah Ted's right I'll help you. We'll get em back." Yeah but that wasn't why Ryan had told us. No he told us that so he could get me. I wasn't stupid he was egging me on to find them as he said I had caused him a lot of pain when I beat him with that bat. I could only hope Kai was ok.

"Oh…" I looked up at Ted.

"Oh what?"

"I had meant to speak with Kai about it, but she's been off the past few days and I well I think she's pregnant." Oh no I had to get to Kai now, I didn't care what Ryan had in store. He didn't know who he was messing with. I had calls to make and then I would kill Ryan this time.

* * *

><p>AN: Who will JJ call? Will Kai and the others be ok? Is Randy really wanting to make amends with everyone? What does Ryan have planned for JJ if he has in fact only done this to get his hands in her? Find out some from Krazy next :D


	17. Chapter 17

_Kai_

"You're a bastard you know that?" I stated as soon as he finished with the camera. "You can't freaking accept that we don't want you around us and when you get a warning at my own freaking wedding, you just flip out and decide to kidnap my husband, sister as well as myself? God, you're that desperate for the both of us. You should be dead in a grave six feet under or left for dead in a jail cell or even better a freaking abandoned desert. Cuz I'm sure once the guys find us, that is where you'll be. Far a-freaking-way from all of us. From my husband, my sister, my best friends and everyone else around me."

"Oh, poor naive little Kaila. You see your 'friends' as you call them won't ever find you. They know nothing bout you and me. They know nothing bout what we could accomplish. They know nothing of our past. They know nothing of the legend." I felt so damn helpless. There was no way to get out and see where we are. Knowing Ryan we'd be in the last place they'd even think of looking. Legend...legend...which legend? I've heard so many..the Joining Star legend! Two girls who are alike in charm and looks become reunited and as the sisters of the modern day world become young women on their journey to domination; They break the ever-lasting war on the De Lucas and Danicas who were once at war. As the clock strikes midnight on the 19th day of the 3rd month of the 13th year in the 21st century the twins shall be reunited to break the curse. The only thing I could remember special about the 19th was Matt K and AJ's birthdays.

"The Joining Star Legend. You think that some stupid legend is going to magically destroy the war between our two families?" Shouted Keo, as she struggled to get out of the ropes. "You've got another thing coming Ryan. Our parents didn't care bout the legend and neither should you. We're the only Danica siblings and even the damn legend states that the sisters cannot be forced to join they must make it off their own accord. You wanna believe that stupid legend then go right ahead but don't even think of making us do it. Its pointless and completely true. The Danicas and the De Lucas will always hate each other and ever since you and your stupid goons tore up the daughters of the famous Alexander Danica, you've been hated ever since, you haven't been this hated since you tried to kill Luke and Rochelle." During this little montage I slid my phone into Cody's hand.

"When Ryan chucks you out, call JJ and get her to track the phone using Ted's tracker. Don't worry bout us for now. We can handle him. " I murmured quietly so he could hear me.

"Kai, I don't want to leave you with him. I can't. It's not possible." I nodded, defiantly.

"Cody, darlin, you can. They will find us, I swear. I promise. I don't break my promises." I whispered urgently.

"I want to make you suffer, not to sit round here and chat. In the meantime, I shall dispose of the collateral damage." Oh hell fucking no. I sprung up onto my feet and got into Ryan's face.

"You did not just call my man collateral fucking damage." I wanted to fight him but I was tied to the damn chair. I couldn't use it as a weapon since it was too heavy and Ryan could easily counter it.

"You can't say or do anything bout it. Now sit back down while I take Cody to his death." He pushed me back down and I felt a tear roll down my cheek as Ryan untied Cody and took him outside. I could only hope Codes followed the plan.


	18. Chapter 18

~Jordana~

"Ok Tommy and the Hardy's are coming they'll be here as soon as possible." I told Ted and Randy as soon as I got off the phone from speaking with Tommy.

"Well that's great, but is that going to be enough to help find them?" Randy asked me as Ted turned away to answer his cell. I knew he was hurt by all of this a lot more than I was. I was worried for my best friend and her husband, but they were both Ted's best friends and he felt he should have realised that something had happened to them.

"Trust me Tommy will find them."

"Jordana! Its Cody he just called!"

"What? Is he ok? Where are they?" Ted explained what Cody had told him and we set off to the airport to meet the others first.

"JJ!" Skittles hollered as he came through security. He pulled me in to hug and them Mattie joined in.

"You heard anything else?" Tommy asked walking towards us. There was a bulge in his jeans. No not that kind of bulge. I explained to him what we had found out and set off to the warehouse district in New York. We wound our way through the numerous buildings that Tommy told us were all owned by Ryan. I personally think the nut job had really lost it. I expected to be attack or ambushed, but there was nothing. Ted saw him first. It was Cody on the floor beaten pretty badly. We hoped out of the car and raced to him.

"Cody oh Jesus, Ted, sweet heart, we need to get him to the hospital. Take him and the car and go." He looked at me incredulously.

"Jordana…"

"No Ted I'll be fine. They won't let me get hurt and I need to make sure Kai is ok. You need to make sure that Cody is ok and gets to a hospital." He kissed me quickly and with Mattie's help they got Cody into the car and he drove off.

"Well Jordan we can either try this building or carry on looking?" Tommy said. I noticed his hand moving to the bulge and I had a sneaky suspicion I knew what it was now.

"Well go in this one." Skittles and Mattie walked on either side of me as Tommy walked a little ahead. He was alert to anything as we walked into the warehouse. Tommy had served 5 years in the 101st Airborne division of the United States Army. Tommy suddenly bolted forward and tackled someone to the ground it was Ryan.

"JJ!" That was Kai. I ran past Tommy and Ryan, Matt and Jeff following close behind and when I saw her tied to the chair I wrapped my arms round her.

"Kai are you ok? Did he hurt you? Are you pregnant?" she laughed at my questions.

"Yes, No, Yes!" She answered. I untied her binds as Matt untied Keo.

"Well it's about time you showed up." I raised my eyebrow at her I wouldn't slap the bitch. I didn't reply just helped Kai stand. But Jeff was having none of it. He scooped her up bridal style as Matt did so with Keo.

"Thanks for the lift Multi." Kai smiled. We headed back to the exit and I could see Tommy had moved further away beating on Ryan.

"I'll catch up and bring Tommy ok?" They nodded and I sprinted down to Tommy as Ryan punched him square in the face dazing him. I kicked out at Ryan spilling him on to the floor. The next thing I knew Tommy had grabbed me pulling me behind him and he was pointing a gun with a silencer on the end at Ryan.

"Tommy?"

"No this son of a bitch has caused enough trouble. He kidnapped Kai to get at you. What if next time he gets you? It was bad enough with it being Kai, but no I won't let that happen to you JJ." I heard the love and concern in his voice and I felt guilty that I couldn't return the love

"You haven't got the cahonas for it Ty." Tommy looked at me briefly, his lip split from the punch Ryan got in. And I nodded slightly. Then he pulled the trigger. I grabbed the cartridge that dropped to the floor and pocketed it. Tommy's shoulders slumped and I wrapped my arms round him.

"It'll be fine Tommy. We're safe now because of you." He smiled sadly at that and I brought my hand up to wipe some of the blood from his lip. He sighed contentedly and pressed his cheek into the palm of my hand before pulling me closer into him. "Come on Kai will be waiting." I said trying to hide the awkwardness I felt at being held so close by him.

XxXxXxX

Almost 9 months later and I was the divas champion again. I had beat Kai to take the title. She was sat at ring side heavily pregnant. Like ready to burst at any second. Kai had asked only once what had happened to Ryan I said it was dealt with and she left it at that. I think she knew, but would never say. I stood in the ring as a face again having turned Randy face and kind of bringing the Legacy back together. I was up against Nikki Bella. How she had got a number one contenders match is beyond me. It was a doddle and I had her beat in under a minute. I celebrated and jumped out the ring to leave. But I turned to see if Kai was coming and she just looked at me and said possibly the worst thing that could happen in an arena full to the brim of fans.

"My waters just broke!"

* * *

><p>AN: Does Kai know what happened to Ryan? Will everything run smoothly now? When is JJ and Teds wedding? What will happen with Tommy? And will the baby's delivery run smoothly?


	19. Chapter 19

_Ka__i_

We got rescued by JJ, Ty and the Hardys. Which was pretty awesome. Considering I got a free lift off Jeff. Nice. Keo acted a bit of a bitch but I mentally sent a message to lay off. She and JJ made amends at the hospital. So, let's fast forward 9 months later, where I'm at JJ's title defence, heavily pregnant ready to pop. I was thinking about what happened with Ryan. Not that I was all that bothered but he was still family. I asked JJ and she said he was dealt with. I've seen movies with that same line and it was when the bad guy got killed. I couldn't help but think that that was what happened. I watched JJ's match against Nikki Bella. I mean, how she got the number one contender's position is beyond all thought and logic. But hey. Anything can kinda happen. I could feel pains and I knew something was happening with the twins. Yeah, I was having twins! Me & Cody had everything sorted, cribs, getting up duty, diaper duty, names and godparents. As JJ won her 1 minute match, I felt something definitely not wanted at this point in time. She turned to face me and I shouted it. "My waters just broke!" I could see her mouth oh shit. I waddled over to her and dragged her backstage. "Get Cody, Ted and Keo and tell them to meet us at Bellevue hospital." I told a stagehand. I gave her my extra large hoodie to cover her ring attire. "Take this. We need to take the rental now." Thankfully we were in New York and I knew my way round here like the back of my hand still. We slid into the rental, me panicking like fuck and trying to remember the way and JJ just hyperventilating. "Right, pull out onto West 33rd Street and then take the first right we come to onto 8th avenue." JJ nodded and took a deep breath. "Right, turn right onto West 34th Street and keep going till I say to turn."

"Kai, you sure bout this?" I nodded defiantly. I'd been to this hospital many times before.

"JJ, this is where I grew up. I know where the hell I'm going. Now turn right here onto Lexington." I pointed, trying to keep my breathing under control. "JJ, can you please go faster? These twins aint gonna wait." She sped up the car and we came up to the turning. "Left here." She turned onto East 26th. "Turn left on 1st Avenue and park in front." She obliged and we ran out. Well, JJ ran and I waddled. Only so much I can do when extremely pregnant. I doubled over in pain. "JJ get me in there now!" I moaned. I was pissed as fuck. She explained and I got warded away. The Nurses babbling away about a midwife. "I am not having this baby without my husband. Like it or lump it."

"You don't have to." I heard Cody say behind me. I beamed and let the Nurse take us away. 4 hours later of near enough heart wrenching screaming and an almost broken hand, we were holding two bundles of joy in our arms. A baby boy and a baby girl.

"Miss, you've got visitors." I nodded, smiling at the young nurse. "Come in." Ted, JJ and Keo bounced in beaming. I looked at Cody with a jokey look. He smiled back at me. He had our baby girl in his arms looking like a brilliant dad. I had our baby boy. They all went aww at the sight of the babies.

"You got names?" Keo asked, smiling. I nodded.

"Baby boy is Cai Jem Runnels." He snuggled Kodii, taking extra care with her.

"Baby girl is Kodii Gemma Runnels." I smiled, playing with Cai's cute button nose. "You gonna tell them or shall I?" I left it to Cody to tell them.

"Ted, JJ we want you to be godparents." I don't think Ted and JJ's smiles could get any bigger. That's all that mattered for me. Having someone to share the happiness and the krazyness with. Best friend JJ, brother Ted, sister Keo, husband Cody and adorable twins Kodii and Cai.


	20. Chapter 20

~Jordana~

We ran into the hospital and Kai was taken away when Cody ran in moments later with Ted and Keo hot on his heels."Is she ok?"

"Yeah Ted, the twins are coming." I smiled up at him as he wrapped his arms round me. "Oh I need to call Tommy and tell him what's happening!" I pulled away catching the annoyed look on his face. "Ted he's her cousin."

"Yeah and Keo's too so let her ring him." I was not having this conversation. I need to be calm though.

"Yeah and he doesn't know her, it's just a phone call Ted relax." I stood on my tips and pressed a kiss to his lips trying to convey he was all I needed.

"Ok sure, sorry Jordana." I smiled and walked outside. I knew why he was getting pissy about it, but after shooting his own dad he needed someone to talk to and that someone was me. I told him the good news and was straight back in. A nurse came out asking if we'd like to see the babies. We all three bounced in Tommy having not arrived yet.

"You got names?" Keo asked, smiling. Kai nodded.

"Baby boy is Cai Jem Runnels." Cody snuggled the baby in his arms.

"Baby girl is Kodii Gemma Runnels." Kai smiled, playing with Cai's cute button nose. "You gonna tell them or shall I?" we all looked at Cody.

"Ted, JJ we want you to be godparents." I don't think I could have smiled anymore if I tried. This was great. Ted pulled me into him.

"And one day we'll be parents to our own bundles of joy." I titled my head back and kissed his cheek. The next couple of weeks became tense to say the least. Ted wanted to push the wedding forward. And as much as I wanted to marry him, I didn't want to rush it just because Kai wanted us to be god parents. Tommy being here wasn't helping matters as he was depressed as Kai could see. But she only knew half of it which was how much he wanted me. But I knew that killing Ryan was the main thing. I was either talking to Tommy on the phone or going out to meet him. Now I was by no means neglecting Ted as I spent every day with him just not all day, which seemed to be his sudden problem.

"Jordana where you going sweetie?" He asked as I pulled on my jacket and grabbed my bag.

"I told you. I'm going to see Tommy."

"Why? You only saw him the other day and you spoke to him last night!" He sniped getting uppity.

"Yeah and he's going through a rough patch. I don't want him to go down the same road as Jeff and Matt did. You have nothing to worry about, he's my friend and always will be. You on the other hand are my fiancé and soon to be husband."

"Nothing to worry about? You're with him all the time Jordana it's like your cheating on me with him!" I couldn't believe that's how he felt.

"I would never cheat on you! How can you say that?"

"Easy when you're with him all the time! You don't ask me to come along and Kai won't tell me what's being said between you!"

"That's because it's only something I can help him with!" I shouted back at him.

"Yeah whatever you're screwing him! I know you are!" I felt like I'd been slapped.

"Fine if that's how you feel. I may or may not be back later." I said storming out of the room. I walked to the little café that I had arranged to meet Tommy at. The second he saw me he knew something was wrong.

"JJ? What's happened?" He pulled me into a hug.

"Ted happened, he thinks I'm cheating on him with you." He looked upset at that.

"I can go talk to him. I don't want him upsetting you Jordan, he's supposed to be marrying you."

"He thinks as Kai won't tell him what we talk about, not like she knows anyway. That I must be keeping things from him. I don't know what's got in to him Tommy." I felt tears prick my eyes, but I refused to let them fall.

"Come on lets head into town, we'll hit the arcade and have some fun. Bet I can beat you on that racing game you like so much." He teased earning a smile. As we walked out my phone rang.

"Hey Kai."

"JJ what is going on with Ted? He's pissed and upset and drinking." I felt guilty, but he'd caused it not me.

"Kai, we had an argument he's jealous that I'm hanging with Tommy, he think's and I quote I'm 'screwing him'. "

"What? You wouldn't."

"I know I wouldn't but try telling him that!"

"Ok I'll let him stew for a while and then I'll talk to him." I hung up and linked my arm with Tommy's as we headed into town.  
>I got back to the hotel at about 9. I got to our room and heard noises. I couldn't be hearing what I think I was hearing. I opened the door slowly. Maybe it was the TV I could hear? I walked in. And I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Ted in bed with Lauren. My world crashed down around me. How could he? This was Shelley all over again! We had yet to unpack so I grabbed my case, they hadn't realised I was there yet. That is until the first sob escaped me.<p>

"Jordana?" Ted shouted looking past Lauren who smiled. "Wait baby please!" The sobs escaped me faster as I pulled the ring from my finger and threw it at him. I had no words they failed me completely. I took the lift trying to quieten the sobs. As I walked through the lobby I saw Kai and Cody with the babies.

"JJ!" She shouted, but I wouldn't stop. I caught a cab to the airport and took the first plane out to Gainesville and AJ. It was 7 am when I finally got there. I knocked on the door and it was opened by my oldest nephew Ajay.

"Auntie Jordan!" he screamed throwing himself at me as Wendy came from the kitchen.

"Jordana? Oh honey what's happened?" She asked as I started to cry again.

* * *

><p>AN: So what will become of JJ and Ted? Will Tommy be there for her? What will AJ have to say about it? Will Lauren get her comeuppance? And what will Kai do?


	21. Chapter 21

_Kai_

The next weeks were tense. Not just for Cody and me, but for JJ and Ted too. Ted wanted to bring the wedding forward and JJ didn't want to rush it. On our side of the camp, Cai and Kodii were settling in nicely and were adjusted to planes. So we were hanging out at the bar just talking with the kids, well we were trying to turn our kids into geniuses. By trying to get them to say Mama or Dada, or something in baby language. But they were only relatively-newborns. So it would be a while before they started speaking. Cody, however, tried to get Cai to say Dada, but ultimately failed. Cai's definitely gonna be a Momma's boy. I stopped talking when Ted walked in, muttering like a mad man as he sat down at the bar. "Cody. Would ya looking after the kids for a second. I'm gonna see what's up with Ted." Cody looked at Ted and saw that something was up.

"Yeah, sure, I can handle them for a couple minutes. Go see what's up with Grumpy." I giggled at his humour and got up from the booth, taking my drink with me. I warily walked up to the bar and stood next to Ted's slumped figure.

"This seat taken?" I asked Ted. I didn't get an answer so I sat there anyway. I had one of my gut feelings and I guessed something had a) happened or b) was going to happen. Either way. "Ted, what's wrong?"

"Nothing Kaila." I don't know why, he always calls me by my full name. It's weird.

"Cut out the bullshit, Ted. I've known you for 13 years. I know when something's up." I answered back, defiantly. I'm not an idiot so don't treat me like one, mate.

"Kaila, why don't you just stay out of it?" Ted snapped. I went into Kaila-kid mode then.

"You want to be like that, fine. Just don't do anything too stupid will you?" I walked back to Cody, drink in hand." He's pissed alright. I wonder what happened." I pondered. I wanted to do my jokey, imaginary stroke ya beard whilst thinking thing but that was not the time nor the place for it.

"Call JJ and see what happened. Maybe she can shed some light on the subject." I rolled my eyes at his 'Meet the Robinsons' quotation. But I did just that.

_"Hey Kai."_

"JJ what is going on with Ted? He's pissed and upset and drinking." I wanted to add the dude was drinking the bar out but that wouldn't help.

_"Kai, we had an argument he's jealous that I'm hanging with Tommy, he think's and I quote I'm 'screwing him'. "_ Bollocks.

"What? You wouldn't." That wouldn't happen. I know that one for a fact. But I think I know why JJ's been hanging round with Ty a lot. I know he's been depressed lately but maybe it has something to do with the way that what happened to Ryan was dealt with. But not the way I want to think. Maybe Ty's tether had snapped and he shot Ryan. I wouldn't be complaining and it was revenge and it could be in self defence for all I know. But I want Ty or JJ to tell me. I'm not going to go round making accusations like that.

_"I know I wouldn't but try telling him that!"_ Good point. Ted is a bit stubborn. Well, I say a bit.

"Ok I'll let him stew for a while and then I'll talk to him." I'll leave it till later. He normally calms down at night. I hung up the call and decided to take the kids out shopping. May as well do something to pass the time. We had dinner out so we didn't come back till about quarter past 9. And when we did, we were met with a crying and ringless JJ. "JJ!" She continued running. I had a feeling where she would go. I whipped out my phone and sent a text to Ted.

_To: Ted_

_That whore Williams better be gone by the time I get there or I swear to fucking god I will hurt her._

I was now very pissed off. I rushed up to Ted and JJ's room. To find Ted in boxers and Williams in underwear. JJ had obviously walked in on them getting down and dirty."You, get the fuck out now, you fucking homewreaker!" When she smirked, I grabbed her by the hair, led her out and chucked her into the elevator. "Theodore Marvin DiBiase! How the fuck could you cheat on JJ? With her no less!" I shouted, punching the door. "Fuck!"

"Kai, leave him to drown in sorrow. He's not getting any sympathy. We better find JJ before she gets in trouble." I let Cody lead me way and into our room next door. He bandaged up my hand and we grabbed our luggage and went straight to the airport. "Where would she go?"

"Home. Gainesville in Georgia. That's where AJ is. I'll call him when we get there." We got on the first plane there and by the time we got there it was about 10am. I sat in the parking lot with Cody and the kids, with my phone pressed against my ear, waiting anxiously for AJ to pick up.

_"Kai, what's up?"_

"AJ, where are you?" I asked, a bit panicy.

_"At the gym. Why? Is this about JJ?"_

"Yes, this is about JJ. Can you pick us up from the airport and take us to a hotel and then your house? I know JJ's there."

_"Yeah sure. I'll be there in 10 minutes max, meet you in the parking lot."_

"Thanks AJ, lifesaver." I hung up the call and sat next to Cody, with his arm around my shoulder. I was getting anxious. True to his word, AJ came and picked us up and took us to an hotel where we dropped off our stuff. I couldn't stop thanking him, considering almost 2 years ago he hated my guts. He took us to his house, and I could've sworn I could hear JJ crying. AJ opened the door and I saw his oldest Ajay, pounce on him like a tiger. We stepped inside gingerly, and greeted Ajay who seemed pleased to see us with Cai and Kodii. I left him with Cody knowing full well he could handle him and the kids. I walked into the kitchen following AJ, and I saw Wendy talking to JJ who, like I said, was sobbing her heart out. "JJ?" She turned to face me and I hugged the living daylights out of her. I was half waiting for her to notice the bandage on my hand. She always had a curious eye.


	22. Chapter 22

~Jordana~

When AJ came through asking what Ajay was talking about me being here, he took one look at me and turned red in anger. "I'll kill him!" Which just made me cry harder. "Jordana, I'm sorry sweet heart. I'm so sorry." He wrapped me in his arms as Ajay tried to sit on my knee.

"Auntie Jordan don't cry daddy will make it better. I'll give you a hug." I couldn't help but smile at my nephews words. I moved from AJ and pulled Ajay onto my lap. I sniffled and was trying to calm myself when Ajay kissed my cheek. I crushed my little nephew to me.

"I love you little man." He smiled. "Alan, I don't know what to do." I whispered turning to look at my big brother.

"Do you know who it was with?" He looked at me and it dawned on him. "No he wouldn't! How could he do that to you?" He shouted angry again.

"He seemed to think I was cheating on him with Tommy as I was spending so much time with him, but I told you what happened I don't think it'll take much more to push Tommy over the edge." He nodded not knowing what to say. He was already a tiny bit uneasy about what Tommy did. He turned to Wendy telling her something and she nodded.

"Jordana I need to go to the gym for a while, will you be ok with Wendy and the kids?" I nodded as Ajay got off my knee to follow his dad round. I was drinking yet another extremely sweet cup of tea when Wendy finally asked me who Ted had cheated on me with.

"JJ honey, who did he cheat with?"

"That home wrecker Lauren." I replied feeling the tears come again. It was gone 10 am and how I thought I could just so easily get away for long without the appearance of Kai I didn't know. I was crying softly as Wendy comforted me while trying to feed her youngest Albey, with Avery and Ajay running riot in the living room. I had almost calmed myself when my phone rang and I saw it was Ted, then I bawled my eyes out again.

"JJ?" I heard Kai say, I turned to her and she crushed me to her and I cried even harder. "I don't know what to tell you JJ except he will never hear the end of this."

"Kai's right JJ, Ted is a complete fool. He should know better than this. And I just can't believe he did that to you with her of all people." Cody told me. My phone started to ring again. Why I hadn't just turned it off I don't know. Kai snatched it up and ploughed straight in.

"How could you Ted? I just don't know what to bloody say to you. Words escape me, after everything you've bloody gone through! After what Kirstin did to you, you do the same thing to JJ with the absolute worst person you could? No Ted it's damn over! I wouldn't even try to get the two of you back together. She deserves better than that!" She continued to shout with Ted. Cody trying to get my phone from Kai. I needed to walk and clear my head. However the walk turned into a trip to the bar. I wasn't downing shots like no tomorrow that wasn't me I was however contemplating it while wallowing in self-pity over a whiskey chaser.

"Now how did I know we'd find you here?" I looked up to see both Hardy's. Jeff sidled up next to me and Matt sat across from me. "JJ how many you had darlin'?"

"Just this one." He hugged me to his side.

"I know nothing we can say can make it better, but you know we've both been down that road, Matt with Amy and me with Beth. It gets easier, but you need to be with someone or you'll end up like us."

"Jeff's right sugar. And you know we're here for you. You've been there for both of us now it's our turn to be here for you." I smiled sadly and cuddled into his side.

"Want me to go kick his ass?" I giggled slightly at that knowing that was Jeff's intentions. He kissed the top of my head and squeezed me gently. "I don't know if it was the right thing to do, but I called Tommy. He's going to come out here tomorrow to see you. Don't worry he's not expecting anything, but as he's going through a hard time himself and you're the only one he's talking to I figured you could help each other." I nodded and felt myself drifting off curled into Jeff's side. I hadn't slept since the night before last. I wondered what Tommy could possibly say to make it better and if I would ever get over such a betrayal by Ted.

* * *

><p>AN: What will Tommy do? Will ted try to make amends? Will Kai do anything? And will JJ be ok? Krazy has the answers next :D


	23. Chapter 23

_Kai_

I had a good old Kaila Rant at Ted and he now knows I am nowhere near finished with him. I noticed JJ had gone when Cody had ripped the phone out of my hands to end the call. He turn JJ's cell off so she wouldn't get any more calls. Me and Cody both turned our cells off cuz if Ted really wants to try my patience, he'll see my phone is off and he'll try Cody's. We made it to the closest bar in good time. The Hardys were there with JJ, who was drifing asleep. "Hiya boys."

"Hey Kai, Cody. How's things?" asked Matt, smiling I turned to look at Cody and gave my signature meh.

"Things are okay, apart 2 things are still alive and walking. I may have a plan for one of them." I have my evil glint and everybody knows that means trouble.

"Wouldn't want to get in your way." Good choice Multi. Good choice.

"Not when I'm pissed and determined ya don't." I smiled. We spent the rest of the week in Gainesville and it was really cool, even Ty came along to show his support, till we had to go back to work on Sunday in Marietta, Cody's hometown. We asked JJ if she could babysit for us so we could hang out at the arcade all day and by the time we got back, her spirits seemed lifted. I mean, maybe it was cuz she was hanging out with the twins or something else. But I'm not going to question someone's happiness. I didn't have a match but I did have an announcement. A very good one. Mwahaha. So I dressed all smart like. White 3/4 sleeve work blouse, black cuffed boyfriend blazer, black flared jeans, my good black heels. My blue Gemini necklace with my gold zodiac identity bracelet, black thin-rimmed designer reading glasses and loose sky blue tie. I was in a good mood. Sneaky plan. Part 1 of revenge. This is whatchya get for messing with me. Love was going on bout how she conquered WWE blah blah blah and how she bagged the handsomest man in the biz. I motioned for my muzic to start playing. Rihanna- Mad House. Once again another change. I stormed out, mic in hand ready for a ranting. "Cut the muzic please. First thing's first, handsomest dude in the biz, uh hello? Have you seen half the roster here? Handsome ain't the words I would use. Don't even get me started on my gorgeous husband. But hey, I'm not here to talk bout why my husband is hotter than any guy you'll ever get. What I am here to talk about though is you and believe this is the good part. You see, not only do you go on and on and on and on a little more bout how 'good looking' you are which by the way, look in the mirror and it'll end up cracking lovey. That is how butt-damnifying-ugly you are. But you seem to think it's okay to be a homewreaker, and believe me there are things I would love to do to you that would make even McMahon shiver. And if I am let loose on a ranting mission, I will end turning this show from a PG to something that shouldn't be watch by anybody with the names I can and will call you to ya face."

"You just love stirring up trouble, don't you Rhodes. You get in everybody's business and makes things worse." Oh deary me. She don't know a threat when she hears one.

"Let me clarify something for you Angelina Ballerina. I don't stir up trouble. I don't go looking for trouble. Trouble don't go on little walkies to find me. No, I am trouble. It's actually, funnily enough, in the dictionary. Look under Kai Rhodes, definition= trouble. I don't get in everybody's freaking business, that's you mate. I don't go round whoring myself left right and centre. I keep telling you of what you do and you have the damn balls to stand there and deny deny and deny it just a little bit more. I mean, it takes guts to stand there in front of the whole damn world and deny everything like its nothing. Like its popping a bubblegum bubble."

"Alright Shut up! Fine I admit it! I put those ideas in Ted's head! I took advantage of Ted's drunken state and made him sleep with me! Okay! Fine! I freaking admit it!" Holy shit. Weren't expecting that one.

"Okaayyy. Now there, was something important I had to tell you. What was it? Aha! Oh yeah! I certainly hope you're got your ring gear lovey cuz you ain't a GM No more, you're the WWE's newest diva!" I was smirking despite the news.

"Who's my replacement? Why am I not the GM? How am I not the GM? When did this happen?" They came out in a babble of fast speech. Luckily, I can translate.

"I don't know why. But I know McMahon changed it last week friday. So on smackdown; and as for your replacement. Well, you're looking at her. I'll see you in Hell, biatch. Actually, no wait a minute. I won't see you in Hell cuz I am kinda Queen of Hell and I really don't wanna see your ugly mug there. So hasta la vista, don't let the door hit ya where the good lord split ya. Oh and by the way, you have a match later against Phoenix. I would wish you luck, but since you think you're so great, you certainly won't need it. Holla." I dropped the mic, smiling. Mwahaha. I love a good dose of Angelina Ballerina kill streak.


	24. Chapter 24

~Jordana~

I felt like crap the following morning and I just didn't want to budge. AJ and Wendy must have made it clear for the kids to not pester me as I had yet to be pounced on. I heard the door open and I knew I had thought to soon, but as the bed dipped I knew it couldn't be the kids. "Jordan, I know your awake." I turned over to look him in the eyes. What on god's green earth was he talking about? "I'm sorry, I really am." I sat up and hugged him.

"Tommy it's not your fault, you did nothing. You needed me and he was jealous. Any way it's over he screwed that tart and I'm done with him." He held me closer rubbing my back.

"I know, but its hurting you, I hurt you. I wasn't…"

"No you didn't, Ted and Lauren hurt me. You are being here for me. That's all I need right now." I told him kissing his cheek. We spent the rest of the week there at AJ's. Tommy was great and so were Jeff and Matt. My brother was doing his best, but his anger at Ted was peeking through. I went with Kai and Cody back to work in Cody's home town. I told Tommy I'd come down to see him when I could and the same with AJ and Wendy. The first thing Kai asked me was if I could babysit the twins. I said I would as I had nothing better to do. It was hard work trying to keep an eye on both the twins on my own and when the doorbell went as I was feeding them I wanted to pull my hair out. I ran to the door and yanked it open ready to yell at whoever it was. But instead I found myself crushed to someone's body and their lips attacking mine. I pulled away shocked and looked up into Tommy's Jade green eyes.

"Jordana I know I've said it before, but I love you. I want you, just give me a chance and even if it's just a rebound I don't care cos I'll get to be with you for just a little while. Unless you decide you want me as much as I need you." I was in total disbelief, but as he held me in his arms it felt right. I pulled him back down to me a kissed him again, but quickly pulled away.

"Sorry I left the twins in the kitchen, come in." He followed me and even helped to feed the twins. We talked about things and decided we would try at us together. And honestly I wanted it to work, if I had just been with him in the first place I could have avoided all this stress. Kai and Cody came back about twenty minutes after Tommy left. They both noticed I was visibly happier, but neither questioned it. As Raw rolled round I knew something was up with Kai. She went out dressed up real smart and started a screaming match with Love who was in the ring. I was a little shocked, but not exactly surprised to find out what Love had been up to.

"Alright Shut up! Fine I admit it! I put those ideas in Ted's head! I took advantage of Ted's drunken state and made him sleep with me! Okay! Fine! I freaking admit it!" The thing that got me was after all she did Ted believed her over me.

"Okaayyy. Now there, was something important I had to tell you. What was it? Aha! Oh yeah! I certainly hope you're got your ring gear lovey cuz you ain't a GM No more, you're the WWE's newest diva!" Great I suppose we're replacing one ass hole for another.

"Who's my replacement? Why am I not the GM? How am I not the GM? When did this happen?"

"I don't know why. But I know McMahon changed it last week Friday. So on Smackdown; and as for your replacement. Well, you're looking at her. I'll see you in Hell, biatch. Actually, no wait a minute. I won't see you in Hell cuz I am kinda Queen of Hell and I really don't wanna see your ugly mug there. So hasta la vista, don't let the door hit ya where the good lord split ya. Oh and by the way, you have a match later against Phoenix. I would wish you luck, but since you think you're so great, you certainly won't need it. Holla." That kinda surprised me, Kai as GM? But as for Love no amount of ass kicking would change what she did to me. I knew Kai meant well, but it didn't matter.

"Jordana…" I flinched as he said my name. I went to walk away without speaking to him, but he grabbed my arm. "Please I need you to understand…"

"Understand? Ted you had rather listen to that plastic man beast than me, your fiancée, you let her manipulate you. You accused me of screwing Tommy which I wouldn't have done because I loved you. I still do. You cheated on me. It wasn't just some nobody, but the one person I hate more than anything who had already ruined one of my relationships. Anything else I forgot?" I snapped glaring defiantly at him as Kai walked through the curtain.

"Jordana please, you still love me you said so…"

"Yeah I do and when we first got together I still loved Shelley, but he burnt me, he betrayed me and that is exactly what you have done. We are over." I walked away to the locker room glad I didn't have a match. AJ's words from when I first started came back to me.

_"…if anything goes wrong I'll make sure you have a job here if you still want it."_ I was seriously considering it now.

* * *

><p>AN: Will Tommy and JJ be happy together? What about Ted? Is it just the beginning of Lauren's punishment? What's with Kai being GM? Will JJ leave to go back to TNA?


	25. Chapter 25

_Kai_

I came through the curtain and saw Ted trying to get JJ to change her mind. Not a chance. "DiBiase. I want a word with you." I beckoned him over. "I want you to stay away from JJ. You had your chance and you blew it. After everything you went through with Kristin, you had the audacity to go and do the same with JJ. I don't care whether you were piss ass drunk or high on cloud 9, you knew what you were doing but you did it anyway. Now get out of my sight. " I ushered his dumbass off and went to find JJ. I got called to deal with a brawl in one of the locker rooms, ah bollocks. "Woah. Calm the fuck down! All of you. You two stay here. The rest of ya, GO!"

"You look sexy with glasses Kai. I'm liking this new look." Ug. him.

"Fuck off Nick. I am not in the mood for you." He tried again and I threatened to give him a right hook. He backed off while the rest of the boys laughed at him. "Right, what's the problem, boys." I leant against the back of the door to stop anyone coming in. The boys just looked at each other, looking like they were going to go at it. "Right, neither wants to talk. You got a problem, take it to the ring. In a match next week. All real. DQ rules applied so don't get disqualified. Now get. Try and make it to the match alive and not half dead." I opened the door and practically legged it to the locker room before anyone could stop me. "Let's get the fuck out of here."

"Ain't you the GM?" I laughed. No patience.

"Nada. That was a game. You really think I'm going to go as GM when I'm way too in love with the game. I highly doubt that one. But no, I played GM to scare William's peroxide ass into spilling her plan. Teddy's the real GM. Yes, McMahon does know. It was all part of an elaborate scheme. A damn good one." I moaned as my phone started ringing. "Oh man. Runnels. Okay? Well, didn't you call her phone? Oh yeah, I remember. Yeah, we had a bit of trouble, but it's all sorted. Yeah, sure, I'll pass her on." I put my hand over the phone and handed it to JJ. She sighed and took my phone, taking her stuff and walking off. Me and Cody grabbed our stuff as well as the kids and followed closely behind, but we couldn't hear nowt. Blasters. She was on the phone right till we got to the hotel. I was starting to get a bit tetchy. "Can I have my phone back please?" I mouthed to her. She nodded and ended the call.

"Sorry it took so long." I shook my head as if to say no problem. But I could tell something was up. It was Paul's assistant- Lexie, who funnily enough hates my guts. Like a lot of the staff at the big house. Surprise surprise. I could definitely tell something was wrong with JJ. I don't know whether it was my 'momma Kai' instinct coming in- even though I am younger, or whether its the I'm gon' that dicks ass cuz you hurt the bestie instinct. Either way. My instincts are kicking in and I'm not liking how this is going to play out. I was loving smackdown. Debut of new ring gear. Nother new song. I love changing new songs. Its just a thing. I don't know why. Plus I had a match gainst Nemeth. Time to kick some peroxide ass. I went out first to High Off The Name- Candyman187 feat Snoop Dogg wearing a black corset with thin purple ribbons down the front and denim ruched layered skirt with dark shiny blue combats. I jumped down the ring, looking smugzy.

"EXCUSE ME!" I put my hands over my ears. Holy shit. I think my hearings going after that. You know what happens next, but I was half deaf so I couldn't exactly make out what she was saying. Peroxy stepped- well I say stepped. I mean, he jumped into the ring with the gayest (Don't get me wrong, I am not a homophobe- they piss me off. But it's an expression. No offence intended.) looking shirt- I mean which guy in their right mind would wear pink. Neon of all colours. I can't even pull that look off and I can pull a lotta looks off. The bell went and we circled each other, him with a sick perverted smirk and me with a look of pure I'm going to murder you legally. We locked up and he tried to grope me. I pulled away in disgust.

"Don't touch what you can't afford, douche. I aint your call girl." I retorted. "I certainly aint your whore over there neither." I roundhouse kicked him and locked him in the RhoBox. He tapped, screaming like a little girl. Actually, when Kodii gets older, betchya, she will sound more manly than he did. I let go, and got to my feet, clicking my still bandaged hand.

"Kai! Kai!" Keo? What she doing there? I asked for a mic, I hadn't see what was up yet so when I was faced Williams snogging my husband, I was so surprised.

"I am going to murder that no good skank! Any one want to join? This girl's taken it too damn far. Mess with me all you like. But you even think bout this and well, you gonna have hell to pay. #Rhodesonarampage." I dropped the mic and legged it to Williams and Cody. I spun her round and swung a right hook. This has only just begun.


	26. Chapter 26

~Jordana~

I sat in the locker room feeling as though my heart was breaking just that little but more. I was telling the truth when I said I still loved him, but that changed nothing. I let Shelley back in so many times. He begged and promised things would be different every time, but it never was. Him sleeping with Lauren was the straw that broke the camel's back. I couldn't forgive that and how I ever thought it would be different every time he cheated I don't know. So I would never take Ted back. I sat there as Kai came back in with Cody and the twins getting ready to leave. Her phone started to ring which reminded me they still had mine. "Oh man. Runnels. Okay? Well, didn't you call her phone? Oh yeah, I remember. Yeah, we had a bit of trouble, but it's all sorted. Yeah, sure, I'll pass her on." It was all one sided as I couldn't hear what was being said by the person on the other end of the phone. Kai handed it me and I sighed taking it.

_"Jordana? It's Lexie, Mr Lévesque's assistant. Mr Levesque would like to speak with you concerning an urgent matter."_ I knew what this was about so I headed out ahead of Kai and Cody.

"Of course patch him through please."

_"Hi Jordana, look I can see where you're coming from with this, but are you sure it's the right decision?"_

"I am. Since I got here it's been one catastrophe after another. And what has happened with Mr Dibiase is just the tip of the ice berg. I had my problems on TNA, but it was never this bad. I wasn't beaten up or stalked by some psycho. I've made good friends and I have enjoyed the opportunities I have been given here. But I can't stay here."

_"What about a pay rise?"_

"Mr Levesque I was doing fine before, I don't need more money."

_"What if I can guarantee that Dibiase will never come near you again?"  
><em>  
>"It doesn't matter whether he does or not. I've moved on. Maybe some time in the future I could come back. Of course only if you'll have me back." He sighed down the phone.<p>

_"There's nothing I can say to make you change your mind, is there? OK, well, next Monday night Raw you will go against Kaila and lose you title. Then you can give a leaving speech. That's a must you'll need to apologise to the fans."  
><em>  
><em>"Of course I wouldn't expect anything less."<br>_  
>"Alright well it's a shame to see you go, but you have done brilliant during your run with us. Goodnight Ms Jones."<p>

"Thank you Mr Levesque and Goodnight." I said passing her phone back to Kai who was getting impatient. On Smackdown the next night Kai won her match against Ziggles only to find Love on the monitor shoving her tongue down Cody's throat.


	27. Chapter 27

_Kai_

It was on like mud on a pig. I grabbed her by her peroxide blonde locks and fucking smashed her head against the wall. Over and over again. "How fucking dare you even lay a finger on him! Cody, honey, mouthwash, you don't where she's been." I didn't see what happened with him as I refocused on Skanky. I was seeing red and was obviously not a happy chappy. You think I've been pissed before. You ain't seen nothing yet. I grabbed her into a suplex hold and suplexed her onto a crate. I jumped up and kicked her stomach to make her stay down. I done a standing moonsault and continued the assault. Bashing her empty head against the crate again and again; and I wasn't anywhere near started. I kicked her off the crate in a ladylike fashion taking pleasure out of pain. I was definitely turning psychotic. I jumped down and helped her up, I Irish whipped her into a nearby vending machine. I pulled her towards me and speared her further into it. As I staggered back, I felt arms wrapped round me. "Get off me!"

"No, you have to stop Kai." Not a chance.

"Put me fucking down Stu or I'll start on you. She deserves what she fucking gets. I'll cop the blame and they can fire my ass to TNA, as long as I get to beat this bitch, I'm not fucking caring! Put me down NOW!" I shouted, squirming some more. I wriggled free and continued the assault, laughing like a maniac. I irish whipped her into the wall and went to work on grabbing any kind of weapon. I found an empty trash can and started attacking her with it. I was having fun with this. Her nose was bleeding and her head cut open. I was unharmed and ready to fight. Wooohhoooo. I'm so off to TNA. See ya suckers! She was on the floor and I started kicking her with my awesome boot. A boot to her ugly face. I tried to break her arms and legs. I helped her up again to smash her face into the wall again; and again and once more for fun.

"Kaila!" Shouted Teddy as he came running up behind me. "Kaila, stop this right now!"

"Never! This skank deserves all she fucking gets!" I screamed as I chucked her into the parking lot and she leant onto a car. I wonder who's it was. Ah well. They going to have a shock now. I positioned her onto the roof of the car. This was awesome as I done a Kofi-signature. A boom drop onto her stomach. "Sue me all ya like, fire my ass too. I'm violent and I love it!" I was cackling like an old witch. I lifted her up so she was standing, only for me to do a facebuster onto the roof. Man, I love my violent streak. I was again grabbed from behind but by a stronger pair of arms.

"Kai, stop this!" shouted Ted. No. She ruined everything. I swirmed, twisting the grip from side to side. He wouldn't budge. Bollocks.

"Ted, get her out of here." Teddy ordered. Can't wait to get rid of me. "McMahon wants to see you tomorrow morning in Stamford." He dumped my bags in front of me and Ted. I wanted to get out of his grip. He ruined everything by believing that skank and now he wants me to stop giving her what she deserves. This only added to the anger.

"No freaking need. I'll boot my own arse out of here. Well, you can tell him, fine. I'll see him there. She deserved what she got and more. That's my story and I'm sticking to it. Just don't get your hopes up when I don't return." Ted put me down and I grabbed my bag. I stormed out of the parking lot and too a nearby diner. I rushed in to get changed and to grab something to eat. That night I bumped ship to Tampa, to get a spare change of clothes and stuff. Round bout 3am I bumped ship up north to Stamford and prepared for the worst. Work blouse, black jeans, black peep toe shoes with my designer glasses and business blazer. As I made my way to McMahon's office, I kept getting dirty looks chucked at me left, right and centre. I knocked on the door and walked in after hearing the faint come in. "Mr McMahon, you requested to see me?" He beckoned me further in and I took my seat opposite him.

"Kaila. You're right, I did. The reason for this is because of your assault on Miss Williams yesterday evening. Do you have anything to say before I continue?" I nodded, almost switching into full on rant mode.

"Few words. She deserved everything she got and more." I answered bluntly. Trying to limit my words and swearing in front of the big man, wouldn't be my smartest idea in a while.

"Can you elaborate Kaila?" I nodded, taking a deep breath as I felt anger rush through my veins. This was the manic mode setting in from my bipolar. It accelerates all feelings at the point in time, and right now I was fucking pissed as hell.

"Pleasure. Basically, when JJ was in TNA and in a relationship, the woman in question split them up by sleeping with the now-ex fiancee. She brought that trouble here when we had the TNA alliance. She insulted my family, so I showed her not to mess with me. She insulted my best friend so I done it again. Then she slept with Ted, thus breaking him and JJ up. That's part of the reason she got what she got yesterday, the other part was because she shoved her nasty tongue down my husband's throat. I've told everyone in both locker rooms, insult me all you like, but best friends and family is where I draw the line. I told everyone soon as I came here. You can ask them all, one point or other I have at least once told them not to talk or bout mi familia or mis mejors amigos. Or if I haven't told them, what happens if they do. It's simple logic. Insult me all you want, but leave the family and best friends out of it." I answered, in one big breath.

"I have been told to fire you. But with your explanation, I can see why you did what you did. You also have a choice. As you have a match on Monday. You will have till Monday after next. To make your decision. You will let everyone know your decision. If you want to leave before, just give me a call. But it's been a pleasure having you here in the long run, Kaila. You've done your parents proud. Longest reigning Divas' champion of 3 years. You ever want to come back, let me know. You'll always have a job."

"Thank you Mr McMahon. I may leave, I mean, I don't do her any more damage. I'll have to talk to Cody as well about it. As I'd be leaving him with her. But thank you." I shook his hand and left the office. The thought never left my mind. Leaving JJ and Cody behind. With her. I don't even know what to do bout Ted. I mean. He is-was-is-was, Oh i don't freaking know anymore, my best friend. He chose to listen to her but he was drunk as a coot. Ug. I don't know any more. I wanted to think. I didn't go back to Tampa, but texted Cody to explain the situation. I went to my old apartment in LA. I really didn't need it nowadays, but it was a place to stay for now. I got a text on sunday and saw I was up for the Divas title. No. I'm not doing it. I know what happens. No freaking way. I called up Paul and asked him to text Beth and put her forward with the same stipulation. Just don't tell JJ. I was going to do a surprise on Raw. Whether the crowd wanted it or not. Monday rolled around and I made it to the arena a good 5 hours before the show started. I had 2 hours to get everything sorted. Lovely. I managed to stay out of the way right till the match. JJ went out and I took a deep breath. I wasn't wearing my GM nor my ring gear. Not even my Rock Chick look. But a purple and black flowered pattern with a black bow round the waist dress with plain purple tights, purple peeptoe heels and a purple trilby hat with a feather. When it was my turn to go out, I readjusted my hat and took a deep breath. Oh God. This was going to be fun.


	28. Chapter 28

~Jordana~

I was glad that Kai wouldn't be fired, but other than for her to tell me that I hadn't seen her which annoyed me a little. I had yet to tell her I was leaving and now she would find out at the same time as everybody else other than Tommy, My brother, Levesque and Dixie. I called Dixie Sunday night about coming back. _"Hello this Dixie Carter." _

"Hey Dixie, it's me JJ."

_"Oh JJ Honey how are you?"_

"I'm doing good thanks, but I'd like to talk about returning to TNA. That's if you'll have me back."

_"OH Jordana I would love to have you back! And a little birdie told me about you and Tommy! I could put you in to a storyline with him and Matt. And of course you'd be heel. You did simply amazing as a heel. Why we never put you forward as a heel I'll never know."_

"So that's a yes?"

_"It's a hell yes! When can you start?"_

"Well as soon as possible. Tomorrow is my last show with the WWE."

_"Perfect I expect you in Orlando Thursday for the tapings."_

"I'll be there and thanks Dixie, so Much." I hung up and hit the gym before getting a good night's sleep ready for my last show. I walked down to the ring the crowds cheers ringing in my ears. I stepped in my title over my shoulder and waited for Beth to come down. When she did and the ref was ready to ring the bell Kai's new music hit and she walked down in a damn dress! What the hell was going on? She sat at ringside and watched the match. Beth was to win now as she had replaced Kai as her punishment I could only assume for what she did to Lauren though she did deserve it. I didn't give Beth a free ride though as I countered her moves and hit my big moves. But in the end she got me. I pulled myself up on the ropes and grabbed my title and handed it to Beth with a small smile. She looked at me puzzled, but took it and left the ring. I motioned for a mic and paced the ring. "I know I just lost my title, but I know it's gone to one of the best divas in the company. Kalia being the best. It pains me to lose it and for what I am about to do. My time so far with the WWE and with you the WWE Universe has been immensely mind blowing. I thank each and every one of you for your support and unyielding loyalty. To those in the back you know who you are. Thank you for making my time here the best it could be. For the skanks in the back you haven't won, I just got tired of beating your asses every damn week. However recent events and changes to my life both personal and professional mean that I have to leave this company and you wonderful and amazing fans. Maybe one day I'll come back but for now I have to say goodbye." I said feeling actually a little teary about it. I turned to get out of the ring and came face to face with Kai.

"Why didn't you tell me?" she was pissed as expected.

"I tried, but you disappeared. With everything that's happened and me and Tommy trying to be together. I just felt it was time to go." I hung my head a little ashamed that I hadn't tried harder to tell her.

"I'm your best friend, you could have text me telling me I needed to get my butt to your room as it was an emergency!"

"I can but only apologise Kaila."

"I can't believe you're letting Ted and Lauren win."

"I'm not. I have Tommy now and I need to be with him. Plus I just don't think I'm cut out for the WWE. All this touring I never get to see my family. You, Cody and the twins are all I have. I need Skittles and Mattie and Frankie. I need my brother and my nephews. It was just time to move on." She seemed a little sad now.

"I think you need stay. I have my own announcement to make." She replied getting into the ring with a mic.

* * *

><p>AN: How will things go for JJ back on TNA? And what is Kai's big announcement? Krazy tells all next! :D


	29. Chapter 29

_Kai_

I had a bad feeling bout this. I knew I should've asked. Uh, buggeration. I wanted to cry but remembered my surprise. I was certainly going to be called a hypocrite. I got into the ring with a mic in hand.

"Now, oh jeez, this is hard. Okay, now JJ has unleashed this humungo secret. I mean, it was such a good secret, I didn't even know. Now that's a biggie secret, right? But I also have a secret. You're not only losing JJ as a diva. You're losing me too. I mean, don't get me wrong. I love what I'm doing. Who wouldn't want to get paid to kick some skank's ass and look very sexy doing so? I know, I definitely made a good choice coming to this company. If you're a dinosaur and have been watching this for longer than 5 years. I've been in this biz since I was 21 years old, all the way right back in the old age of 2006. Now it's what 2014. I say that's near enough 8 years. Just under, since I debuted on my birthday. Now that was an awesome birthday pressie, I can assure you. During my 7 and a half year reign of terror, I have, earned myself a violent rep as the evil Biatch who can and will not hesitate to kick your damn ass to timbuktu and right back again. I have, the longest reign of Divas' champ of 3 years straight. Now that was awesome. Wow, I'm babbling on a bit, ain't I? Well, I shan't keep talking forever since I have a surprise. It's a damn good one and something I haven't done since college. With some annoying little bob and the style of a 13 year old. Anyway, in light of my total skanky-panky destroying-y ness. Ness. I have not been fired but given the decision to continue or walk. I chose to walk. Mostly because I want some more ass to kick cuz kicking the same ass again and again gets boring. Plus, I wanted a change. I'm going to kick some ass someplace else. But, you never know. You may see me lurking in the corridors back there. But to the small thank yous. Under the little show, I can show a little compassion. My friends might disagree but this is me. I love the many hall-of-famers who have helped train me and helped made who I am. Don't like it, tough freaking love my friend. I am who I am cuz of what I've gone through. I love everyone who's put up with me over the time that I've been here. I've made friendships I'll keep forever. *looks to JJ smiling.* I've made some enemies. All of whom have at least once got their ass handed to them on a silver platter. So it's all good. Right, that's all I have to say exactly. Well, I say say. Okay, terrible joke in there. Glad I chose wrestling instead of a stand up comic? Now, can somebody hand my lucky purple guitar and the amp wire please?" Justin shook his head. "Eh? I had that sorted. Ah Buggeration. I'm lucky I had some sugar or I would be sinking into depressed mode. Believe me, when you're bipolar like me, not a good thing. Oh well, luckily, knowing my luck and just things going on *does some funky thing with hands* what I'm doing with my hands I 'aven't the slightest. Man, I aint half going on a bit. Right, time to shut up. So, ya won't remember me going off on one and crying with the tears that have bunched up for the ages and ages, I don't really know what I'm saying. I say, play the back up song! Mr Muzic Man!"

_Let's get excited- Alesha Dixon_

_All right... yeah_  
><em>All right... yeah<em>

_I got a feeling baby it's about the time of day_  
><em>So let the dramas of the week just float away<em>  
><em>I'm at the end of the phone if you wanna play<em>  
><em>Who's got the Je ne sais quoi<em>  
><em>We do hey hey hey<em>

_So do the Madonna hey_  
><em>Do it the Madonna way<em>  
><em>Get into the groove<em>  
><em>Keep it pumpin ay<em>  
><em>I'll make you feel alright<em>  
><em>I'm gon' pick you up tonight<em>  
><em>You gotta turn it up to get up and go<em>

_Let's Get Excited_  
><em>I'm so excited<em>  
><em>I know exactly what I'm gonna do-oo<em>  
><em>Let's Get Excited<em>  
><em>I'm so excited<em>  
><em>I'm a detective I'm all over you<em>

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah [x4]_

_We're on the floor_  
><em>And your makin me wanna take you on<em>  
><em>No competition<em>  
><em>But the girls are coming back strong<em>  
><em>Cause a girls gotta do<em>  
><em>What a girls gotta do<em>  
><em>You will be amazed<em>

_Watch us go_  
><em>It's pickin up<em>  
><em>This is the night's craze<em>

_Let's Get Excited_  
><em>I'm so excited<em>  
><em>I know exactly what I'm gonna do-oo<em>  
><em>Let's Get Excited<em>  
><em>I'm so excited<em>  
><em>I'm a detective I'm all over you<em>

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah [x4]_

_My ladies (Yeah)_  
><em>Gotta get in the game<em>  
><em>Get the fella that you want<em>  
><em>And have him beggin for days<em>

_My fellas (Hey)_  
><em>Gotta get in the game<em>  
><em>If you give her what you want<em>  
><em>Then you'll be gettin a raise<em>

_My ladies (Yeah)_  
><em>Gotta get in the game<em>  
><em>Get the fella that you want<em>  
><em>And have him beggin for days<em>

_My fellas (Hey)_  
><em>Gotta get in the game<em>  
><em>If you give her what you want<em>  
><em>Then she'll be beggin today<em>

_Let's Get Excited_  
><em>I'm so excited<em>  
><em>I know exactly what I'm gonna do-oo<em>  
><em>Let's Get Excited<em>  
><em>I'm so excited<em>  
><em>I'm a detective I'm all over you<em>

_Let's Get Excited_  
><em>I'm so excited<em>  
><em>I know exactly what I'm gonna do-oo<em>  
><em>Let's Get Excited<em>  
><em>I'm so excited<em>  
><em>I'm a detective I'm all over you<em>

_Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah [x4]_  
><em>Ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah [x4]<em>

"That's me for the night. Who knows, I may pop up later. C'mon JJ, let's go chill backstage and bug peepz. Oh and just for the record, Miss Love, if you are watching this. You ain't winning, I'm moving on. Now if you are ever so unfortunate as to see my gorgeous mug ever again, start anything up and I will once again show why I, Kaila Verity Rhodes am the living definition of Trouble. Holla. " I put down the mic and jumped out of the ring. I don't know why I was so jumpy. I was so sure that something was going to happen. I don't know why either. Maybe I'm paranoid or maybe it's just my luck.


	30. Chapter 30

~Jordana~

I was shocked to say the least that Kai would be leaving the WWE. But what about Cody? He's the World Heavy Weight Champion. Unless she was going to have time off to look after the twins. I walked up the ramp with her and was going to ask what her plan was when I was confronted by Ted. He dropped to his knees tears in his eyes.  
>"Please Jordana, please don't leave. I love you, I will always love you. Nothing will change that. I should never have let her into my head. I know you would never cheat on me. Please Jordana just give me one more chance. I will do anything." He begged letting the tears fall down his face to spatter across his shirt. I wanted to tell him it would be ok, but I couldn't. I couldn't trust him again. And I wanted Tommy, I wanted that to work. I felt Tommy would never betray me like he had. I went to step round him, but he wrapped his arms around my waist hugging me to him his head on my stomach.<p>

"JJ look at him, he knows what he did was wrong. Maybe you should talk things through? Try to sort it out. Just think how happy you two were?" I looked at Kai I felt like I'd been slapped.

"Kaili, leave it. JJ's made her decision and Ted made his bed he can lie in it." Cody said coming to my defence.

"I know Cody, but I just don't want them to rush anything. Lauren did this on purpose to split them up and now we're in between our two best friends. I know how happy they were together and can still be they just need to try." Kai reasoned but I was having none of it.

"Kai, maybe if I hadn't been down this road before I would, but I've been there, done that and got the scars to prove it. And I will never let it happen again. They say it was a mistake, an accident, that it'll never happen again but it does over and over. Once a cheat always a cheat." I said feeling the tears come as I pulled away and started to walk backwards to my locker room.

"Please Jordana, just one more chance that's all I ask. Please I will do anything to prove to you how much I need you, how much I love you." I shook my head and he went to follow me, but stopped and I saw a flash of anger cross his face. I looked at him confused and walked into someone. I turned to see Tommy. He saw I was crying and he wiped my tears away gently with his thumbs. He looked past me at Ted and I felt him tense.

"Don't, Tommy, please just leave it be. I don't really wanna deal with them. I just wanna go home." He trailed his hand down my arm to capture my hand in his larger one.

"Ok I'll tell AJ your coming back to his."

"No I'll come to yours, AJ will just go on about beating the crap out of him."

"You were sleeping with him?" Ted shouted getting closer. Tommy pulled me to his side protectively.

"I am not, nor have I ever slept with Jordan. Wanting and doing so is very different. So don't make her the bad person in all this, you're the one that did the sleeping around. And you're the one with the trust issues. You had her and you treat her bad and lost her. She deserves better than that. So Move On."

"Look me in the eyes Jordana and tell me you didn't sleep with him. Look how all over you he is!" I stepped a little away from Tommy, Kai and Cody coming closer. I looked Ted in the eye.

"I have never slept with Tommy. And while we were together I never slept with anyone, but you. Look, I'm sorry we're over, but it's not going to change anything I'm moving on and I think it's time you did too." Still holding Tommy's hand, I walked away as Ted started to cry again Kai and Cody trying to give him some comfort. I was backstage at the Impact Arena, waiting for my cue to go out. Tommy stood with his arms around me. I hadn't heard from Kai since Monday and it was now Thursday. AJ was in the ring with Ken arguing with Kaz and Daniels. They started to fight and I headed down grabbing a chair as I went. I was going to enjoy this purely as I was doing something they had never allowed me to do before. I slid into the ring as AJ capitalised against Kaz and wacked out hitting him in the back with the chair. AJ fell to the floor the crowd gasping and in shock. Kaz got up and helped Daniels deal with Ken as I grabbed a mic.

"Oh I'm sorry were you expecting me to attack them?" I pointed to Kaz and Daniels stood at my back and stepped over AJ. "I'm sorry dear brother, but this has been a long time coming. I left to step out of your shadow as what AJ wanted AJ got. But I'm back now others have seen exactly what you are like." The crowd started to boo again as I turned dropping the mic and going to raise Kaz and Daniels hands in victory. But I was hit in the back and sent tumbling forward. Kaz and Daniels scrambled from the ring and pulled me with them. I looked up to see Kai of all people with a mic looking pissed. I guess she was who would be teaming with AJ and Ken to take us on.

* * *

><p>AN: What will become of Ted? Is Kai angry with AJ? How does she feel about JJ and Tommy? What about Cody and the twins? Krazy reveals next :D


	31. Chapter 31

_Kai_

I knew something was going to happen. I just knew it. It comes with the territory I guess. Ted made a dramatic out of wanting JJ back. I wanted to make him happy and try to get them back or make peace at least. I didn't want anyone to be pissed off, for once. So half way through the drama, Ty comes in. Turns out he dating JJ. I'm guessing since we went to Marietta, which was about a fortnight ago. No one thought to say anyhing. I was getting pissed now. I was sick of the secrets, I know I've had my fair share but that's taking the piss. I'm always ready to go for an emergency, I'm at the other end of the phone if anyone wants to talk. After 3 minutes of a sobbing Ted, I decided to walk. I mean, I was tired of picking up the pieces and playing peacemaker. " I'm going. I need to think." Cody nodded, completely understanding the situation I was in.

"Go right 'head, Kaili. I'll catch up with ya in a bit. Loves you." Ted looked at me with glossy blue eyes and tear stained cheeks that screamed 'help me' and that was what pushed me away more. I nodded, eyes saying everything I needed them to. I turned and found myself walking around aimlessly till I found a crate to think. I jumped there and started rethinking everything. I was leaving everything behind. My husband, Kodii- my baby girl, my bridesmaids, my title reigns and my friends. I had planned everything out. I would take Cai as he was crawling now, and when I got back to Tampa, reunite him with Kodii and me with my Cody. I just wanted to be away from Williams and her skanky panky ness. "Kaili." I looked up and smiled. "You okay?"

"Bout as fine as a girl like me can be right now." I smiled. I leant forward clutching my right forearm knowing something was wrong. "Shitt. Fuck that hurts." I felt tears pricking through. Cody took my forearm and prodded it gently.

"That's weird." I shot him a look to explain. "I think you have a fracture." Oh shit. "Medical now." I nodded. I am not letting this one going untreated. We rushed there and got the doc to check me out. I had to have an X-Ray. Creepy enough.

"Yeah, Cody's right you have a spontaneous fracture. It's probably just a one time thing, but try not to go round punching doors." I smiled cheekily.

"Not making any promises Doc. Now, can I have a navy blue cast pretty please?" I asked, nicely. I sat there patiently as he put on the cast. "Have you got a silver pen?" I had a plan. I went round the whole locker room, getting peepz I liked to sign my cast, which was bout 5 superstars and 5 divas. I took pictures of each signature. Cody's was obviously the most wanted so he got first picks. By the time Thursday came around, I was still annoyed with JJ a bit, I mean, you could at least hear the dude out. I know that means I'm becoming a fucking hypocrite, but it's called a change of heart. I can't exactly wrestle but I can talk the talk. I waited till it was my turn. I came into the ring from the audience and pushed JJ hard. She scrambled out of the ring whilst I got a mic in hand and started the rant. "I'm seeing a running theme here. Betrayal. They betrayed your brother, you betrayed me and your brother. Well, guess what, you want to play. Well bring your A-Game, cuz it is on. Soon as I get this damn cast off." I held out my hand for AJ who took it graciously. Ken had come up behind me and was standing there, shooting death glares. "Be prepared to lose. And get your damn asses kicked to Mars." They backed up and we followed after. I went and found the techie who I had trusted to take care of Cai and if my baby boy was harmed or hurt would soon be dead as a dodo. But thankfully for his well being as well as Cai's and mine, Cai was unharmed.

"What was all that about, Kai?" JJ asked, as I put Cai in his stroller. I took a deep breath and walked on, JJ following close behind.

"What do you think it's about, JJ? Enlighten me, on what you think might be going through the maze that is my head right now." I asked, knowing full damn well she don't know. "Cuz right now, there's a good few hundred thoughts flying through it and most of them are angry." I made my way to the parking lot and silently put Cai in the car. I just left her standing there speechless as I drove the hour and a half home.


	32. Chapter 32

~Jordana~

What was all that about, Kai?" I asked as I followed Kai as she put Cai in a stroller.

"What do you think it's about, JJ? Enlighten me, on what you think might be going through the maze that is my head right now." If I knew I wouldn't be asking. "Cuz right now, there's a good few hundred thoughts flying through it and most of them are angry." She walked to the car strapped Cai in and took off leaving me hanging. Why the fuck was she pissed at me? I hadn't cheated, sure I hadn't told her what was going on, but when the fuck did I have the chance? I walked back in straight into AJ.

"JJ sis what's wrong? You and Kai had a falling out?" He asked squeezing me to him.

"I dunno AJ, I thought we were good. She knows how I feel about Ted yet she seems to want us back together. But since then she hasn't spoken to me. Why can't people see I'm moving on from Ted? He cheated on me and Tommy is here for me now. He thinks it's a rebound, but I don't. That may change, who the fuck knows? But I am happy with him right now and I want it to work badly. I just…" He hugged me to him again.

"It'll be ok Jordan. I'll speak with Kai and try to figure out what's happening in that head of hers."

"Thanks Alan." I smiled kissing my brothers cheek before leaving to the locker room to grab my gear. As I walked back out I bumped straight into somebody I hadn't seen in time. "KAYLEE!"

"JORDAN! Oh my god! I'm so happy you're back! Can't believe you're heel and going against my brother!" Kaylee Marie Anderson is in case you didn't guess, Ken's younger sister. We were real good friends then she stopped coming to shows and I haven't seen her in ages. We kept in touch but it fizzled out when I went to the WWE as I was so busy all the time.

"I know it's great the WWE has done wonders for my career! And what are you doing here?" I asked as I hugged her tightly.

"I know it has and I'm sorry about you and Ted, AJ and some of the other guys told me what happened." I waved my hand.

"It's fine, though I may have to beat said guys up for talking about me. But you didn't answer my question…" But it was answered as Shelley walked up and put his arm round her. "Oh right, well I have to go. Things to do." I turned and headed to Tommy's locker room.

"Wait JJ please!" Kaylee begged.

"Jordan. I'm sorry about what I did. All the things I did, but I'm trying to change and Kaylee's helping me." Shelley said guilt written on his face along with shame. Good cos he should be ashamed of what he did.

"Fine ok, but you break her heart like you did mine, I will ruin you. Kaylee it's good to see you again." I smiled at her and walked to Tommy's locker room and smiled slightly as he was pulling a shirt on so his abs were on display for me to ogle. He looked over and saw me a smile in his face and walked towards me.

"JJ you ok? Kai seems pretty pissed." He said before kissing me softly.

"I'll be fine. I don't know about Kai though. Maybe I should go talk to her?" He held me to him kissing the top of my head.

"Well lets go back get some sleep and then you can go see her tomorrow, ok?" I moved to link our fingers and he took my stuff.

"Yeah tomorrow give her time to cool off. Did you know Shelley's dating Kaylee?"

"Hell no, what the hell is she crazy?" He asked as shocked as I was.

"I don't know, but Shelley has apologised to me and says he's trying to change. I'll believe it when I see it." He nodded in agreement. It was 11am when I arrived at Kai's. I felt nervous. I knew Kai had a wickedly bad temper and I didn't want to be on the receiving end of it. I just wanted my best friend back especially now I had escaped from Ted and Lauren. I knocked on the door and waited. She finally opened up a glare on her face.

"JJ…"

"Hi Kai, I wanted to talk." She motioned me into the house and into the living room. Then disappeared before coming back with some drinks.

"You want to talk but yet you send AJ round here to talk to me?" I wanted to smack myself. How had I forgot that AJ was going to talk to her?

"Kai I just… I thought you were mad at me and I didn't know what to do. AJ offered to speak to you. But what did he say? I haven't heard from him?"

* * *

><p>AN: So what did Kai and AJ talk about? Are Kai and JJ good? Will Kai try to get JJ and Ted back together? Will Tommy and JJ work out? And is Shelley really trying to turn over a new leaf? Krazy reveals next :D


	33. Chapter 33

_Kai_

I wasn't in the mood today for anything. I don't know the full reason why, I just was. Maybe it was the manic anger settling or what I don't know but anyway Cody had gone out to get some stuff and left me with the twins. At like around 9, the doorbell goes off, just as I start feeding the twins. "Just a sec!" I shouted. I gave Kodii her bottle and made sure Cai was okay before rushing to the door. "AJ, what are you doing here?"

"I wanted to talk to you. May I come in?" I nodded and sidestepped. "Thanks."

"Do you want anything?" He shook his head. "Sit down, please. I just need to bring the twins in here." He sat down on the couch tentatively as I went to the kitchen to bring the kids in. I set Kodii on the other couch carefully and Cai on the floor with his toys in front of him. "So, what did you want to talk about?" I asked, knowing full damn well what he wanted to talk about. If JJ thinks getting her brother to come down here is going to make things okay, she's got another thing coming. If there was 1 thing I always told her to do, it was to always come to my face and say what you gotta say otherwise it don't count for jack shit.

"I just wanted to see how you are. You seemed pretty pissed yesterday." He wouldn't understand.

"You wouldn't understand if I even tried to tell you. Half of what's happened is due to the fucking skank. If she hadn't started this bunch of rubbish a couple of years ago, we wouldn't be in this mess. I'm ranting, sorry." I was really going off on one. "But, there has to be more than 'I wanted to see how you are' AJ. I know there is more. There's always more."

"All I'm saying is I hear rumours about you cheating on Cody with Ted. I've denied it to the guys cuz I know it's not true. Rumour has it is that's why you and Jordana aren't talking." _Cad é in ainm fucking Dia?_

"Before I go off on one, did you find out who started the rumours? Cuz I swear, man or woman, they won't hear the end of it." I asserted, whoever was starting this was either smoking or asking to booted down into hell and beaten to death.

"I don't know, and I certainly won't want to be around when you find out. " I smiled weakly. He still knows me." I better get going, got a plane to catch." I got up from the couch and hugged him.

"Thanks AJ." Once I released the hug, I led him to the door and waved him out, closing the door as soon as he drove past. "Fuck. Now I've got to deal with TNA now. Bullshitting bollockers." I went back into the living room to make sure the kids hadn't gotten out and about when the phone in the kitchen went off. "Right, kids, in the living room." I rushed to the phone, taking out of the receiver. "Hello, Runnels residence." I took the phone and walked back into the living room, switching on the TV.

"I'm looking for Kaila Danica, I seem to have the wrong number." Uh-oh. Something's up. Long time since I heard my maiden name.

"No, no, no. That's me, I'm married now, my maiden name is Danica. How can I help you?" Who was this?

"Mrs Runnels, it's about your sister Keona-Veronica. She's been fatally injured in a car accident, she's in surgery right now, and won't come out for another 4 hours or so. But your number was listed as emergency contacts. I assume you're her only family." Depends on how you want to look at it. Keo, oh lovey,_ tá sé cad a tharla duit?_

"It's a bit of a long story but yeah, I'm her closest family. I'll come in, once she's out of surgery, can you give me an appropriate time?" I grabbed a piece of paper and a pen from somewhere, I don't know, I was more worried about my sister at that moment.

"Maybe come by, if it's half 9 now, maybe about half 1? Be prepared though, it won't be a pretty sight. The other driver was a drunk driver and extremely careless but he's been put in jail for his actions. I feel for you Kaila." Her voice was drenched in sympathy, something not a lot of people have these days.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it. I'm not coming alone though, I don't think I'd be able to handle it. I'll see you then." I hung up the call and put the phone on the corner table. I was getting extremely pissed but this was driven for my sister, not anyone else. I was snapped out of my thoughts by Cai and Kodii as they noticed I was pissed and had started looking at me with big blue eyes. I edged off the couch and played with them, by the time the door went a second time that morning at 11am, I had just settled the kids in time for their nap. "What is this place today, fucking Piccadilly Circus?" I rushed to the door and stood there for a minute, trying to catch my breath. I opened the door and saw it was JJ. How fun. "JJ…"

"Hi Kai, I wanted to talk." I let her and motioned for her to go into the living room. I disappeared into the kitchen trying to keep calm. I returned 2 drinks in hand.

"You want to talk but yet you send AJ round here to talk to me?" I don't know why I was being sarcastic and rude to her. I had calmed down and was starting to see it from her point of view, but when you're stuck between your two best friends, what can you do without taking sides and pissing the other off?

"Kai I just… I thought you were mad at me and I didn't know what to do. AJ offered to speak to you. But what did he say? I haven't heard from him." Ug, I hate these little sessions.

"It's not about what he said, its what he told me. Apparently, someone's been spreading absolute bollocks round the TNA locker room about us and the boys."

"What was the rumour?" Intrigued much? Then again we always did love a bit of juicy gossip.

"Apparently I cheated on Cody with Ted, you found out and that's why we're not talking. Well that's what the rumour says anyways. I don't know bout you, but right now, I think we should figure out what happened between us, rebecome best friends, get back on track, then go on a ultra-awesome, incredibly secret vigilante mission to find out who wants us apart and raging."

"I think that's a great idea. So..." She wandered off, it just turned awkward. Badly.

"Okay, let me say my view first, cuz this conversation just got awkward. Look, when I first met you and introduced you to Ted, you know it was my mission to get you two together, hell, I even damn told you it was. So when all the shit happened with Skank, I was determined to keep you two together cuz let's face it you guys were the cutest couple and pretty much made for each other. I mean, he's always had the insecurities but Kristin just cemented them. You get what I'm saying? And when he made the dramatic on Monday, I was torn between you two. I mean, you both are my best friends, I can't take sides without destroying either friendship. I want what's best for both of you, I don't know whether that's my Momma Kai instinct or my Bestest Friend instinct coming in. I want both of you to be happy. I've known Ted since I was 16, I've known you since you came to the WWE. I consider you guys familia. I don't leave either of you hanging. I disappeared last week to think things over. I didn't want to leave anyone there, hell I can't stand being alone. So when you said you were leaving I felt relieved, I wouldn't be the only WWE diva there. Then when you said about me disappearing, chica, you could've called. I would've booted my ass over to help. I always drop things for familia. You should remember that, never gonna forget. I care about family, and that's the one thing I don't destroy. Just know that I'm happy for you and Ty. But if either one of you breaks the others heart, just know it ain't gon' be pretty and you can tell him that too. " I smiled. "That was long. Best friends or are we gonna have to start all over again? " I held out my arms for a hug, smiling hopefully. JJ finally gave in and hugged me back squeezing tightly.

"At least we're all friends again." I smiled, time to drop a bomb.

"Hey would you mind coming with me to the hospital later? Keo was in an car accident and I have to go see her. I can't go alone. I don't think I'd be able to without breaking down and crying or ending up trying to murder somebody. Broken arm or not, I can still do damage." I smiled weakly, showing my cast which was decked in silver writing.


	34. Chapter 34

~Jordana~

"I think that's a great idea. So..." I felt kind of awkward, I was all for helping her out, but things just didn't seem right between us right now and maybe that was my fault and maybe it was Teds. But things definitely were not right between us.

"Okay, let me say my view first, cuz this conversation just got awkward. Look, when I first met you and introduced you to Ted, you know it was my mission to get you two together, hell, I even damn told you it was. So when all the shit happened with Skank, I was determined to keep you two together cuz let's face it you guys were the cutest couple and pretty much made for each other. I mean, he's always had the insecurities but Kristin just cemented them. You get what I'm saying? And when he made the dramatic on Monday, I was torn between you two. I mean, you both are my best friends, I can't take sides without destroying either friendship. I want what's best for both of you, I don't know whether that's my Momma Kai instinct or my Bestest Friend instinct coming in. I want both of you to be happy. I've known Ted since I was 16, I've known you since you came to the WWE. I consider you guys familia. I don't leave either of you hanging. I disappeared last week to think things over. I didn't want to leave anyone there, hell I can't stand being alone. So when you said you were leaving I felt relieved, I wouldn't be the only WWE diva there. Then when you said about me disappearing, chica, you could've called. I would've booted my ass over to help. I always drop things for familia. You should remember that, never gonna forget. I care about family, and that's the one thing I don't destroy. Just know that I'm happy for you and Ty. But if either one of you breaks the others heart, just know it ain't gon' be pretty and you can tell him that too. " I smiled. "That was long. Best friends or are we gonna have to start all over again?" She held her arms out for a hug. Things were good between us, but talking about Ted made my heart pang for him. I still loved him and if I was honest I missed him something terrible. I felt as though I was missing a part of me. Kai luckily didn't notice how torn I suddenly felt. So I hugged her tightly giving myself time to compose my feelings.

"At least we're all friends again." She smiled at me, but I felt she had something else to say.

"Hey would you mind coming with me to the hospital later? Keo was in an car accident and I have to go see her. I can't go alone. I don't think I'd be able to without breaking down and crying or ending up trying to murder somebody. Broken arm or not, I can still do damage." She smiled weakly and held up her arm with the cast on. I couldn't believe Keo had been in an accident.

"Of course I'll come. I can call Tommy and get him to come too. He'll want to know what happened." She nodded and I got up taking my phone out and dialling Tommy's number.

_"JJ?"_

"Hey Tommy, I'm just calling to tell you Keo's been in a car accident. I don't know how she is or how it happened, but I'm going with Kai to see her. You going to come up?"

_"I don't know, I'm kinda busy. I got the gym and then I was trying to sort out this storyline…"_ I couldn't believe him! His cousin was lying in a hospital bed and he was more interested in sorting out a storyline?

"Forget it Tommy I'll talk to you later." I said ending the call. "ARGH Men!"

"What's wrong?" Kai asked sticking her head out of the living room.

"Tommy he's busy sorting out a storyline so he won't be coming, I mean really? Te…" I stopped short I couldn't believe I was comparing Tommy to Ted.

"No, Ted wouldn't have." Kai finished for me. I nodded not looking her in the eye. She had just warned about us breaking up and moments later he's pissing me off. I pushed Cai and Kai pushed Kodii down the corridor of the hospital. I stayed outside with both of them as Kai went in and sat with Keo.

"Jordana?" Oh no why here? I looked up and met his gorgeous blue eyes.

"Ted." He motioned to the seat next to me. "Sure" I shrugged refusing to meet his eyes again and focused on the twins.

"Jordana, I'm sorry, I'm so so very sorry. I know I can't even begin to make up for what I did to you. But I need you in my life even…even if we're just friends. I know I will have to work hard to get your trust back…but I want us to be friends." I looked at him and it was plain as day how ashamed and guilty he felt and that wasn't even mentioning the pain I knew he was in.

"If you don't push, then I can try to be friends for Kai's sake. This is hurting her." He nodded, though I knew it wasn't the answer he wanted and the pain became more apparent. I chewed my lip then turned wrapping my arms round him. He tensed at first then slipped his arms around me sighing contentedly. And it felt so right. Tommy was great, but being held by Ted, I felt peaceful and at home. This was how it should be and would have been if not for her again. I slowly pulled away from him and found myself staring into his eyes. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his. He leaned in slowly, closer and closer. My conscience was screaming at me to move, but my heart was beating a mile a minute and wanted nothing more than to feel Ted's lips on mine. I felt my lips tingle as he was so close to kissing me, but then Kodii took that moment to cry. I moved backwards to turn to Kodii and saw Kai in the door way. How much had she seen? Had she seen anything?

* * *

><p>AN: What will become of JJ and Ted? Did Kai see them almost kissing? What about Tommy? And will Keo be ok? Krazy tells next! :D


	35. Chapter 35

_Kai_

I took JJ with me to the hospital, Cody was having a guys day with Randy and a few others so I wasn't going to interrupt that. I'm not totally selfish. I left JJ with the kids as I sat in the room with Keo hooked up to this, that and the other. This was the exact reason why I was petrified of hospitals. I could see her chest rise and fall as she took deep breaths, I don't whether that's a good thing or a bad thing and personally I don't want to know either. Right now, I just want to see my twin older sister bouncing round annoying everyone in sight and cooing over the twins not hooked up to way too many damn machines and looking as pale and sickly as a Snowman. I was thinking about the rumour. Who would gain the most from me and JJ being apart? I was snapped back into reality by the heart monitor."C'mon Keo. You can't freaking do this." I grasped her hand and squeezed, I was probably acting demented here, hoping for some kinda sign that Keo would maybe somehow spring back to life. I kept looking at the heart monitor as the steady beeping steadily declined with each passing minute. No no no no no no no no no no. "No, Keo, don't do this to me, you conniving sneaky bitch. Don't do this." I looked up at the heart monitor in pure haste- 20 bpm. She was going. "No, Keo. Please. You can't do this." Once again, the heart monitor- 10 bpm. I looked at it as it declined inch by inch, going through the numbers till it reached zero and the flatline signalling the thing I didn't want to see. To save myself from tears and a flippin suicide attempt, I kissed Keo's forehead and made my way to the door, I saw JJ and Ted talking like civil people, I stayed out of sight for now.

"Jordana, I'm sorry, I'm so so very sorry. I know I can't even begin to make up for what I did to you. But I need you in my life even…even if we're just friends. I know I will have to work hard to get your trust back…but I want us to be friends." I could tell from Ted's voice, that he was about a good 3 minutes from breaking down in tears if it would help him.

"If you don't push, then I can try to be friends for Kai's sake. This is hurting her." That's what I wanted, them to be friends. At least. Gears started turning in my head as my thoughts turned back to the rumour. I edged into the doorway to see them almost kissing. Kodii sensed trouble and started crying. As JJ turned round to get to Kodii she saw me and started looking guilty. I walked out, my expression was showing I was a bit pissed but right now I wanted to crawl into a ball and bawl out for hours. I sat down on the chair next to JJ and tended to Kodii, rocking her gently. "Kai, what happened?"

"Is she gonna be okay?" asked Ted. I felt tears roll down my cheek and didn't bother wiping them. I put Kodii back with Cai and put my head on my palms, staring at the shiny floor of the hospital. "Is she...?" I nodded, scrunching my eyes together to stop the tears falling. JJ hugged me from the side murmuring comforting things into my ear. I wasn't really concentrating on what she was saying. I was definitely marking this day.

"Let's go. I need to get out of here, place gives me the creeps." I got up from the seat and started pushing Cai in front of me. I let the tears fall onto Cai and he seemed to notice something was wrong by sending me a sympathetic look. He's definitely got my face-reading powers. I could hear JJ and Ted scramble up behind me, anxious to keep up with me as while I was pissed off, anything was possible. Broken arm or not. I stormed out of the hospital and into the car. I put Cai in his baby seat and waited for JJ to get into the car. As I did, I got a text from Cody.

_From: Cody xx_

_Driving home, hope the kids ain't driven you mad_

_C xx_

"Where are we going?" Right now, I just wanted to go and kill the person who started the rumour and then there was the remotely sane side of me that wanted to sit on the beach and just cry. It's like listening to the Angel and the Devil. Either way something's gonna happen.


	36. Chapter 36

~Jordana~

"Kai, what happened?" I asked as she sat down picking Kodii up.

"Is she gonna be okay?" asked Ted. I saw the tears start to fall down her face and knew the worst had happened. "Is she...?" She nodded and I hugged her tightly.

"I'm so sorry. I'm here for you no matter what." I said more to comfort her, but I don't think she was listening.

"Let's go. I need to get out of here, place gives me the creeps." She got up quickly and almost ran with Cai in the buggy. I looked briefly at Ted and grabbed Kodii's buggy chasing after Kai. She waited till I had Kodii in the car and had got in myself.

"Where are we going?" I asked her. But she didn't answer I could see the anger burning in her eyes and knew she was turning her attention to the one thing she could do something about. Finding out who had spread that rumour. I was backstage at the Impact arena for tonight's show, I wasn't sure if I could pull this off or not. AJ knew what was happening; I mean how could I not tell my brother? But no one else knew not even Tommy. I wanted to tell him, but Kai said not to. I walked in to catering and there was Kai, deep breath let's do this.

"Kaila! You fucking BITCH!" I screamed walking towards her.

"What crawled up your ass JJ?" She smirked and I speared her to the floor. I was on her smashing her head into the floor. Let's just say thank god we had rehearsed this so she wouldn't be hurt.

"How. Could. You? Me and Ted were happy! I loved him! We were going to get married! Cody not god enough for you?" I shrieked. I noticed barely how shocked everyone was.

"Get off me! You're just some common tramp! You'd never be good enough for him!" I drew my fist back to punch her in the face cuss after cuss spewing from my mouth until AJ (see there was a reason we told him) grabbed my arm and yanked me up from her. I was thrashing and kicking trying to get to Kai.

"You're dead Danica! Dead! I'm a tear you to pieces!" I was still thrashing when Frankie grabbed my legs and they carried me off. Tommy had appeared at some point and he was following after us.

"Take her to my locker room. I'll deal with her ok?" AJ and Frankie dumped me on the floor unceremoniously.

"You should be ashamed of yourself Jordana." AJ said before walking out with Frankie. I sat there and Tommy sat by me wrapping his arms round me. I suddenly felt so guilty. I had nearly kissed Ted at the hospital. I hadn't told him how could I? It started to build up, the guilt and Keo's death. I hadn't thought Keo dying had affected me, but the need to cry was suddenly overwhelming. Tommy crushed me to him.

"JJ babe, its ok. You don't need Kai and forget Ted all you need is me. And I won't let you go. I love you and those lot just don't care about you." I wasn't sure I was hearing him right.

"But Kai's my best friend."

"Yeah well she proved what she thinks of that friendship. She doesn't care otherwise she wouldn't have slept with Ted. You don't need her all you need is me. She'll probably come up with some excuse about what happened and try to get you and Ted back together. But I won't let that happen." He lifted my face up to kiss me and I let him, all the while my mind just turning. "I have to get changed for my match JJ ok? I'll be back and then after you accompany Kaz and Daniels we'll head home ok?" I nodded and watched him get up. He wouldn't, he couldn't, could he? I stood up as he came out of the locker room and he pulled me into another kiss and he stroked my cheek smiling slightly before leaving. Why would he do this? After everything we've gone through why would he. I pulled out my phone and dialled her number.

"Meet me by the benches." Then I hung up. As I walked down the hall to leave Kaylee started calling me and ran towards me.

"Jordan I'm sorry about Kaila. I heard what happened." She hugged me tightly. "But er, are you sure it's not a rumour? I would have expected her to defend herself or say something to everyone who saw you attack her." Kaylee was always way too smart.

"Come with me and everything will be explained just keep it all to yourself."

"JJ you know how well I keep secrets." I smiled and hugged her as we walked outside.

"How's Shelley treating you?"

"OK and he's cut back on the drink and stuff so no more drunken fumbles." I smiled at her.

"Good Kaylee I don't want him hurting you like he hurt me. Hey Kai, you ok?" I smiled when I saw Kai on one of the benches.  
>"Ha funny I'm fine you got to do better than that JJ. Guess she's ok to be here?" I nodded. "Ok well I think I know who spread it. Rosita and Sarita!" I just looked at her.<br>"Thea and Sarah?" I shook my head and laughed. I could feel the tears wanting to come again. "They may have spread it, but I know who started it."

"JJ what are you talking about? Why are you on the verge of tears?" Kai demanded as Kaylee held my hand. Kai got up and hugged me as my tears started to fall.

"T-Tommy…" I choked out. Kai looked like I'd punched her in the face.

"WHAT?" I explained what had happened and looked at Kai.

"How could he?" Kai shouted beginning to pace as Kaylee hugged me tight.

* * *

><p>AN: What will happen with Kai and JJ? What will become of JJ and Tommy? Will Shelley change? And what will become of Ted? Krazy reveals next :D


	37. Chapter 37

_Kai_

When I got home I just collapsed against the closest wall and started crying. Onwards to thursday at the Impact Zone. Man, I taught this girl well. I got a damn good beating. Well, I did some digging and since I had Jess (ODB) come up to me and practically chuck insult after insult at me. I asked who even told her, and I eventually found out who spread the rumour. Rosita and Sarita, I don't know their real names and I'm not all that bothered to be honest. So when JJ wanted to meet at the benches, I was eager to tell. "Ha funny I'm fine you got to do better than that JJ. Guess she's ok to be here?" Looking to JJ's friend Kaylee. "Ok well I think I know who spread it. Rosita and Sarita!" She looked at me funny.

"Thea and Sarah?" She laughed and her eyes went all glossy."They may have spread it, but I know who started it."

"JJ what are you talking about? Why are you on the verge of tears?" Kaylee held her hand and she was about to cry, so I stood up and hugged her as the tears began to fall. _'sorry' _ I mouthed to Kaylee, she nodded.

"T-Tommy…" She spluttered out, I pulled back and my mouth dropped.

"WHAT?" She explained what the hell happened and she looked at me to see what I would do. It was taking every damn ounce of self-control to go freaking murder my cousin. So much for blood's thicker than water.

"How could he?" I shouted, pacing like a mad women as Kaylee hugged JJ tightly. "And here's me thinking he's not like his father."

"What's his father done?" Kaylee asked, innocently.

"Let's just say, he's done some fucking incredibly controlling, life threatening things and we'll tell you that story another time. Right now, we're got a complete jackass to deal with. Tonight, we'll get through the match and like our WWE storylines, bring the bitchyness to the ring and sort it like men. Or women. Same thing. Right, I'll talk to Hogan and sort out a match. We'll have to go improv after the match."

"It's WWE all over again." I smiled.

"Hey, we kicked arse then, we'll kick some more now. We better make a move before someone catches us. I'm Kai by the way. " JJ shot me a look, like what the heck was I doing? "What? I thought I may as well introduce myself, jeez woman. Get changed into your ring gear and if he asks, say word got to Hogan and we're in a match. Later ladies. " I smiled and hugged them both. I went back inside and went round looking for Hogan. I walked up to him. "A word, please?"

"You're already in a match with Jones, so what do you want Danica?" Word really had got round. Bunch of gossiping bitches. Worse then bloody WWE and that's saying something.

"Nothing sir, that was all I wanted." He gave me a sentence not a word, so he gave me what I wanted. I slunked off to AJ's locker room but not before shooting a sugar sweet smile to Hogan as I did. Man I hate sucking up. I hid out there till it was time for the match with the entire roster shooting me dirty looks as I walked past, I rolled my eyes and continued walking. I was wearing a black pvc corset with leopard print panels down the side, blueish black shorts, 2 shade grey knee-high converse and a fingerless glove on my left hand. I walked out with Anderson and AJ, smiling as I walked down the ramp. I looked down at my newest upside down tattoo on my outer right forearm. It was a heart with a memory to Keo on it. It said: _Keo 12th June 1986- 19th March 2014_. Next to Keo's name was a ying-yang symbol. If I ever meet the dude who did what he did to my sister, god so freaking help him cuz it would probably end up with me being out in jail. I was snapped back into my thoughts as JJ came out with her boys.


	38. Chapter 38

~Jordana~

I walked down the ramp with Kaz and Daniels. Kai in the ring with my brother and Ken. We got to the ring glaring on at everyone. "Come on you two have got this. You can kick their ass while I keep an eye on Kai."

"Yeah Kaz she's right let's do this man." Kaz climbed in first to square off against AJ. I didn't really pay attention to the match. I kept trying to think how I could be wrong about Tommy. That maybe he loves me that much, that he believed the rumours himself and that made him hate Kai and hate Ted even more because they were hurting me. He knew I always felt I wasn't good enough for Ted, what with him being from a rich family and me not so much. But then it kind of made sense. If he started the rumour it would ensure I never went back to Ted and that Kai, who I knew wanted us back together, I would never speak to again. AJ ran into the ropes in front of me and I snapped back grabbing his leg and tripping him over. Kai ran round to get in my face. This was all planned of course.

"Bitch what do you think you're doing ? He's your brother!" She screamed. I smirked rolling my eyes, but she speared me going to hit me with her hand that had the cast on. I blocked and AJ came to the side of the ring telling Kai to get off me and to leave it. Daniels jumped down to help me and Kaz took the opportunity to roll AJ up for the win. Daniels yanked Kai off me and I lunged at her.

"Come on then Kai, bring it!" I shouted slamming her head again. Hogan's music hit and he walked down. The guys had tried to split us up but ended up fighting each other and the crowd was lapping it up.

"If you ladies want to fight then you can fight in the ring in a match right now! Without anyone ring side!" I growled as Kaz and Daniels tried to argue against it, but eventually headed up the ramp. Kai and I got in the ring staring at each other. The ref rang for the bell and we locked up. I over powered her knocking her into the corner. The ref backed me up and then we locked up again. This time Kai over powering me locking in a head lock. A few well-placed elbows and I fought free. I grabbed her arm twisting then wrenching it, then doing it again. She landed a well-placed kick to my head taking me down, before hitting a standing Moonsault. She went for the pin and got a two. I rolled out of the ring a typical heel move only for Kai to suicide dive and crash us both into the guard rail. I got up first and threw her into the steel steps. I climbed into the ring hoping for a count out, but Kai got back in at 9. I kicked her in the gut going for Darkness Falls (gory neckbreaker) but she wriggled free. And in the blink of an eye she had hit me with the Destiny Slam (gut wrench powerbomb). She covered me for the three count. She got up celebrating as I crawled to the corner. Tommy ran down sliding into the ring next to me.

"JJ babe you ok?" He asked, cradling my face and pressing a kiss to my lips. I didn't return it, just sat there holding my stomach. I nodded slightly and he got up turning to Kai.

"You may be family Danica, but I want nothing to do with you. You betray your best friend and then brutally attack her?" I didn't need to hear this as I rolled from the ring and headed backstage to my locker room. I closed the door sliding down it with my head in my hands.

"Jordana?" I looked up at the sound of his voice shocked that he was here.

"Ted what are you doing here?" I asked as he crouched down in front of me.

"I came to see you, make sure you're ok. Kai told me what was going on here and the rumours that have been going round." I sighed and Ted pulled me to him.

"I-it was…" Did I really want to tell him who had started the rumours? "Tommy started the rumours, but please don't tell anyone. At least not yet. We're trying to deal with it, me and Kai." I felt him tense as he held me, then he pulled back.

"I won't say anything, but why in god's name would he start the rumour?" He moved to sit beside me and placed his arm over my shoulders. I leaned my head on his shoulder.

"We think he's done it cos one he didn't want us to be friends again. Two Kai wants us together, she was the one who helped get us together in the first place and if I fall out with her, there's no way I would be friends with you again…" I thought about the day Ted had slept with Lauren, when I first got to Tommy and told him I'd had an argument I remember him being on his phone texting someone as I spoke with Kai about Ted's behaviour. He couldn't have, how could I be so stupid.

"Jordana what's wrong you just thought of something." He held me a little tighter.

"I think Tommy sent Lauren to you the night you slept with her. I think he did it on purpose so we would break up. That even if you didn't sleep with Lauren that they may have made out that you had." He kissed the top of my head.

"I won't say anything Jordana, but I need you to know just how ashamed of myself I am for what I did. When you walked in and I saw you I couldn't believe I had done it, I saw everything we could have had vanish before me. I realised then just as I knew already that you had never and would never have cheated on me. But I ruined that. And I can't expect you to ever love me again."

"Ted I've not stopped," I shut up as someone tried to open the door.

"JJ babe you in there?" I blanched at Tommy's voice if I was wrong about him I didn't want him finding Ted in here with me as he would only think the worst. Ted however already had a plan as he pulled his cell out sending at text to Kai telling her what was going on and that we needed help ASAP. But would she get here in time?


	39. Chapter 39

_Kai_

AJ and Ken's match went okay, I mean okay they lost but AJ knew what was happening. We had kinda planned the whole thing out. We're that conniving and as planned and predicted correctly by me and JJ, Mercer- notice how I say Mercer, came slithering out to try and win his girl's heart, instead of messing with it. *Scoffs* fat chance of that happening. "You may be family Danica, but I want nothing to do with you. You betray your best friend and then brutally attack her?" HA! One to talk you little wanker. As much as I wanted to, I couldn't let on that I knew it was him who started the rumour.

"You know nothing about what I've done Mercer. The things I have done, things I have seen. And what I will do." I shouted back before karate kicking him in the head, laying him out. I got in his face, kneeling down and started laying punch after punch on him. I got up and waited for him to get up. I made sure he saw me and was ready. I laid all my black-belt karate ness on him and took him the hell out. I chucked him out of the ring to accept the fact he just got his ass handed to him by me, who's a) his cousin and b) a girl. I asked for a mic and got one. "You know, Crimsy. You and me, we may be cousins and subject to the insults but you and I both know, you're more like your Dad then you're willing to admit. And you know even better than I do, how much of an insult that actually is. You severed our ties ages ago. I actually have to thank you for that, cuz when you blew off my dying twin sister for something 'more important' it meant I didn't have to unmercifully kill you in that hospital. And believe me when I say this, Crimson, I may have next to no control of my emotions but I definitely know who I'm killing. " I waved, glaring at him as he limped back up the ramp going to gorilla and JJ. I jumped out of the ring and walked to the back, smacking fans' hands as I did. Just as I got to Gorilla, I felt my phone go off in my shoe. I edged it out and saw I had a text from Ted:

_From: Ted_

_Kai, come to JJ's locker room, Tommy's here, we need a distraction. _

_Teddy xx_

Damn. He must've gone straight there. I sent one back saying not to leave till I knock on the door. Time for some fabricating and some fun. I walked to JJ's locker room and saw Mercer. I walked up and prepared my self for the worse. "JJ in there?" I asked totally calm.

"Why do you care Kai? You're not her friend anymore." You know nothing, Mercer. Nothing at all my friend.

"I came to thank her for a great match. I still respect her as a competitor. I'm not completely heartless, Tommy." He know that I'm still pissed at him cuz I didn't call him Ty. He don't deserve to be called Ty.

"So you admit it. You admit that you slept with Ted, broke JJ's heart and that you're heartless?" I fought the urge to kick his face in again and to roll my eyes at him.

"I slept with Ted in the heat of the moment. I was drunk as hell and never meant for anyone to get hurt. And no, that's one thing I won't admit. I'm not heartless but I know come off like it." I defended myself, not like I needed to. But I had to act. Act and stay intact. That's a good one, I need to write that down somewhere.

"Does Cody even know?" Hell yes, adds to the authenticity. He does know, and is such a handsome *cough cough* and totally awesome actor.

"What goes on in my marriage is my business, Mercer. And the fact that JJ found out about me and Ted has nothing to do with you. You only know cuz your screwing her. She was never good enough for him. She knew that. She was a golddigger. You know that, I know that and she knows that." Now, this is all bullshit obviously. God, I'm turning into Skanky with the amount of bollocks that's coming out of my mouth now. "Now, listen for once and keep out of everyone's lives and stick to your own." Mini dig about the rumour.

"What you getting at, Danica?" Which may have just landed me in the shit.

"I don't know, what do you think I'm getting at, Mercer?" I scolded, looking at him dead in the eye. My eyes showing pissed off-y ness and anger. Those are the nicest ways of putting things. More like 'Try me and I'll kill you.' But he don't know that obviously.

"What do you know, KV? You know something. Tell me." I stand corrected. It has just landed me in the shit. Oh great fuckery. He's hiding something, he hasn't called me KV in years. He has no idea how much he gives things away.

"Don't call me that, TJ. You're hiding something. I know you. Don't think I've forgotten my childhood. You always called me KV to butter me up, then you unload some fucking bombshell. Do yourself a favour and fucking damn tell me, what you're hiding." He scowled before pushing me against the wall, pinning me there with one hand on my chest.

"I'm not the one who slept with my best friend's fiancé." That the best you got? Even the divas can bitch me better than that. I grabbed his wrist and switched us around so he was against the wall and I was forcing my strength on his wrist. Just a little more force and a twist in the right place and I could break it at best, but JJ wouldn't be so pleased.

"Don't even try and turn this on me. You're hiding something, now tell me what the fuck it is, before I break your wrist. " I pushed a little bit more to show my point.

"Kaila." I turned to the sound of my name and saw Dixie Carter. "Kaila, let him go." I let him go and scowled at him. "Mercer, I want a word with you." Well that was damn good timing. As soon as he was out of sight and out of hearing range. I knocked on JJ's door. "Yo, it's me. Open the damn hell up!" The door clicked open and Teddy ushered me in.

"What happened?" JJ asked as Teddy sat down next to her.

"Oh it's definitely him alright. It was basically a sucky bitch off. I have never been more thankful for some authority to come after me. I was running out of things to threaten him with. He's definitely behind it. He called me KV. He used that nickname to butter me up before dropping a bombshell when I was younger. He's either behind the rumour or knows who the fuck is. I'll be damned if he gets away with it."


	40. Chapter 40

~Jordana~

I sat on the bench as Ted stood near the door waiting for the all clear. All I kept thinking was what will happen between me and Tommy if I'm wrong? If I'm blaming him and it's not him, but I was becoming more certain it was him and that he even set Ted up to sleep with Lauren. There was a knock on the door that brought me from my thoughts. "Yo, it's me. Open the damn hell up!" Ted quickly unlocked the door letting Kai in.

"What happened?" I asked as Ted came and sat next to me.

"Oh it's definitely him alright. It was basically a sucky bitch off. I have never been more thankful for some authority to come after me. I was running out of things to threaten him with. He's definitely behind it. He called me KV. He used that nickname to butter me up before dropping a bombshell when I was younger. He's either behind the rumour or knows who the fuck is. I'll be damned if he gets away with it." So he had, if he knew who spread the rumour he'd have said, I don't care how much he hate's Ted if he hadn't have started it he would have told me.

"So what do we do? We have no proof," and with it being true I didn't want to be with him anymore.

"We gotta find proof or have him confess."

"And how do we do that he's hardly going to tell any of us." Ted said resting his hand on top of mine. I felt the electricity run between us that Tommy just didn't have.

"Well you two figure it out. If I don't go find Tommy, he'll only come looking again and I can't be seen with either of you." I stood and stopped biting my lip before bending and kissing Ted's cheek. I hugged Kai and left in search of Tommy. I went to his locker room. The door was open a little. And that's when I heard her, Lauren.

"Who gives a damn Tommy!"

"I do, I can't lose her. I've only just got her." I don't know what made me do it, but I pulled out my phone and started the voice recording.

"You should have thought about that before you started the damn rumour."

"It was your idea!"

"No, well yes, but it was only supposed to be if I couldn't get Ted to sleep with me, but he did. You spreading that rumour has only landed you in it. If she finds out it's all on you. Hell she'll probably go running back to that sap of a rich boy. And you'll have no one but yourself to blame. All you needed to do was stand there with open arms for her and stay out of it, but you didn't. You complete fucking moron!"

"Fuck you Lauren."

"Anytime you want babe." She laughed and I heard her get up so I stopped the recording and ran to Jeff's locker room as it was closest.

"Whoa JJ what's wrong?" I thought I was going to cry, but instead I got angry, very angry.

"That son of bitch Mercer and that Tart Williams are what's wrong. How could I be so stupid as to fall for any of it? I'm smarter than this!"

"JJ what are you talking about?" He asked getting up and standing in front of me so I couldn't pace. So instead of telling him I played the recording. "That twisted little son of a bitch. I'll kill him." I grabbed Jeff's shoulders.

"No Jeff, I have a better idea." I smirked.

"You are an evil little thing when you want to be." He hugged me.

It was at the next tapings that I had it planned for. Ted was backstage in Kai's locker room. And I was at gorilla. I'd acted like I knew nothing. That everything was fine between me and Tommy. When he wanted to have sex I told him I had a headache. But I didn't have to pretend to like him anymore. Ted had crushed me by sleeping with Lauren, broken my heart and my trust. But he'd been manipulated into it. It didn't make it right, but he certainly knew he'd done wrong. I loved him and still do which made making friends with him easier. Tommy, who I thought I loved, but he helped spilt me and Ted up, brought Lauren into it and then started a rumour to split me and Kai up and keep me away from Ted forever. I could have possibly over looked the fact he helped set Ted up as he didn't hold a gun to his head while he fucked Lauren, but what he had done after was inexcusable. My music hit and I walked down with Kaz and Daniels. They were here for when Tommy tried to come down, but AJ and Jeff were waiting backstage, but Jeff was the only one who knew what I was doing. "Ladies and gentlemen. I know I've come back and I'm not what you expected, but quite frankly I don't give a damn, but you see my brother isn't my only problem. You know where I went during my absence from the Impact Zone. And some of you may be aware of my relationship where I went. But what you won't know is how it ended. But I came back for three reasons. One, to show my brother I am better than him, he may be phenomenal, but I am simply the best." I paced the ring Kaz and Daniels nodding in agreement to everything. "Two to completely break away from the relationship that had ended badly, but third and most importantly to work and be with the new man in my life." Tommy's music hit and he stood on top of the ramp. He must think I was declaring my love for him. "Oh I'm glad you came down honey. No it's ok, you stay there. Guys if you would." I asked referring to the techie's in the back. Lauren's voice filtered through the speakers and soon the entire arena, the fans, the superstars and the knockouts all heard what Tommy had done. I was past upset, just angry and feeling foolish. Tommy was guilt stricken and I didn't give two shits.

"JJ babe, it wasn't how that sounded!" He pleaded as he climbed into the ring. Jeff and AJ ran down with AJ looking to kill. But before they even got to the ring Kai blasted past and jumped in taking Tommy down. I slipped from the ring, suddenly feeling distraught by it all. As I stepped through the curtain I was wrapped in Ted's strong loving arms.


	41. Chapter 41

_Kai_

I knew JJ was up to something as soon as I walked in to the Impact building that afternoon, I saw her in catering thinking things over. I could tell she was conspiring, now don't get me wrong, I love a good evil plan but when I'm not in on it, then something's up. I couldn't walk over to her since we were apparently still pissed at each other. Plus I had to sneak Ted in anyways. I saw Multi was creeping about and I could tell he was in on it too. He wasn't making it obvious to the others but it was obvious to me with my criminality evilly sense. I had taken my rock chic look to different level still incorporating my signature blue. I had a cream 3/4 sleeve biker jacket, one shoulder navy blue top, dark wash boot cut jeans, cream converse, 2 butterfly necklaces, one blue and the other silver, and a locket with 3 signature words:_ Luck, Strength & Determination_ as well as an engraved heart. "Danica." Fuck. She's back. Back to haunt me again. And for me to kill unmercifully.

"Back from the dead I see. " I had to get that dig in there. I turned to face her ugly mug of a face. It's been 3 weeks of peace. So much for hoping she would refrain from pissing me off. She certainly hasn't learnt her lesson from smackdown.

"Hilarious, Danica. Just know I'm back and this is my show. I'm getting back my title and then I'll run this dump." Okay then. She stormed off, leaving me to answer that statement- well not at all really. But it would definitely have something dripping with sarcasm. I shook my head and walked off to sneak Ted in. It wasn't till later I found out what JJ and Jeff were planning.

_"Oh I'm glad you came down honey. No it's ok, you stay there. Guys if you would."_ William's voice filtered through the speakers and soon everyone in the arena, superstars/knockouts/ techies and everyone in the back had heard bout Mercer's little troubles and guess what- Williams had something to do with it. Why am I not surprised? I rushed to gorilla quicker than ever and shot out to beat the hell out of of Mercer. Family or not. He ruined everything. I rushed past a murderous AJ and an angry Multi to slide into ring and ambush him from behind. I kept punching him and kicking him, tears streaming down my face. I got pulled off by Multi so AJ could get a good few hits in. He hugged me as I watched AJ kick the daylights out of him. AJ kicked him out of the ring and came over to me and Multi.

"Kai, you okay?" He asked, concern lacing his voice. I nodded, wiping away the tears that stopped falling only seconds ago.

"Get a revenge match. Handicap match on him. No DQ. Anything to give him hell for what he did. He needs his damn ass kicked to hell. Not just for us but for JJ too. She's the one who's been hurt the most by all this." AJ nodded whilst Multi held me tightly. We walked to the back where we split up and I started to go back to my locker room.

"Runnels." What now? I turned to see Hogan. Great, what does this dude want now? Can't he see I'm pissed off? "You have a match against Williams. Tell AJ he has a match gainst Covell with Jordan as his valet which is where you'll be too for AJ. Your match is up after the television title defence." He walked off with that. Okay, so I got a couple matches to go till the match. This is gonna be just fine and dandy. He has no idea how much pain I'm gon bring to Williams. I went to find AJ and tell him bout the match when I heard a shouting match going on.

"For fucks sake Lauren! Get over yourself!" Ooohhh, Mercer's getting pissed. I thought why not do what JJ did and record the conversation. Which is what I started doing.

"What? You think you've got it bad? I've got your cousin on my ass and now Hogan wants me in a match with her! She will murder me!" Damn skippy I will.

"And how do you think you have it worse! She's got more reason to kill me right now." Damn straight. "She is out for blood and neither of us will see it coming." I love how he thinks I'm so criminally awesome like that. I stopped recording and walked to find AJ. As soon as I told him I went back to my locker room where Ted and my ring gear were.

"You okay, Kai?" Ted asked me as soon as I got in. I shushed him as I shut the door.

"I'm fine. Hogan gave me a match against Williams and I'm valeting for AJ later. You okay, how's things with JJ?" I asked, as I got changed into my ring gear. Which was a silver steampunk corset with a black belt in a V shape going across my stomach, grey ripped jeans, Gorilla Converse, lucky felt grey trilby and a fishnet lace up glove on my left hand.

"I don't know, Kai. I don't know how things are." He murmured just loud enough for me to hear. I tilted his chin so he could look me dead in the sparkling ocean blue eye.

"Don't think like that. You'll sort things out Teddy. I know it. Just stay here till I get back, AJ's match is right after mine okay?"I assured. Ted nodded and I made my way to gorilla.

"And her opponent from, Brooklyn, New York, Kaila Rhodes!" Christy announced

_100% Determination, a whole lotta strength and just a smidge of luck. _Kevin Rudolf's You make the rain fall played after that. I jumped out and done a high kick, smiling. I walked down the ramp, slapping fans hands and shouting threats to Williams as I did. I walked round to the front of the ring and jumped up like Alicia Fox. From there I took off my hat and twirled it in my fingers. I put it back on bringing it down over my eye and smiling awesomely. I turned to the ropes, grabbed them and springboarded myself into the ring. I took off my hat and handed it to Christy. The bell rung and I smiled- well it was more of a smirk, evilly. Williams blanched as we circled before locking up. She pushed me against the turnbuckle but I put my foot on the first, climbed them backwards and pushed myself off taking her with me and both of us landed on our backs. I kip-uped and done a DDT on her. I couldn't be fucked for a cover so I went for the finisher roll up. Love me, then Dream Street and then CrossRhodes. Then just for fun, I decided to inflict some 'Mamma Kai' pain and put her in the RhoBox. She nodded in submission and I let go, smiling. The bell dinged and my wrist was held up in victory. I pushed Williams out of the ring before climbing the turnbuckle, doing the peace sign with a triumphant smile on my face. Now if I was the Knockout's champ, this would be awesomer but sadly, not yet. Give me bout 3 months, I'll have the title. I jumped down as AJ's music played.

"Introducing first, from Gainesville, Georgia, AJ Styles." I grabbed my hat from Christy and pointed to AJ, smiling as he slid into the ring awesomely. I hugged him smiling.

"You got this, dude. He aint got nothing on you." I assured him, tapping his chest.

"And his opponent, accompanied by Jordan Styles, from Sin City, Christopher Daniels." I rolled my eyes at the me-proclaimed, asshole of the TNA-virse. Well, one of them anyway. I could write a book on the amount of assholes I've met in the past decade. My cousin being one of the major ones. He sauntered at, shouting threats at me and AJ, who was holding me back so I didn't murder the annoying little fuck. I sneered at JJ as she cheered for him. We exchanged equally evil murderous scowls as we both jumped down from the apron. Time for a match.


	42. Chapter 42

~Jordana~

"Jordana I'm sorry." Ted whispered holding me to him. I knew he wasn't just apologising for what he did, but for everything that was happening. I pulled away from him a little only for Ted to tilt my head with his index finger. "I'm here for you Jordana, however you need me to be." He leaned in close his face just millimetres from mine. I knew what he wanted me to do, I knew he wanted me to be the one to decide. Decide if we should try again. And I wanted to. I wanted to feel his lips on mine. Feel the way only Ted could make me feel. I closed the miniscule gap between our lips pressing my lips on to his briefly. I pulled away quickly. I couldn't do this. Not yet. I needed time to myself. Time to think how my life got so messed up and what I could do to fix it. I knew in pulling away like that I hurt Ted, but I couldn't do this right now. I walked quickly to Jeff's locker room. I would have gone to AJ's, but I knew he'd be fuming and blaming himself for what happened. I sat in the corner pulling my knees up to my chin. I wasn't thinking just trying to forget, or at least empty my mind for few moments.

"JJ darlin'," Jeff came and sat down beside me hugging me to him. "You know you can't hide back here especially see as you're valeting for Daniel." I sighed.

"I know Jeff, I just needed a few minutes. What should I do?" He started to shrug his shoulders, but smiled.

"I got it. You are coming back with me." He smiled gently squeezing my shoulder.

"Jeff how exactly does that fix anything?"

"Well it doesn't really, but you're coming home with me anyway. Matt and Shannon are going to be there. You can forget all about this for a few days. The you can come back and tackle this. Or you could run off and marry Matt though I hope you don't choose that option. Not that I'd have a problem with you as a sister just you and Matt together." He shuddered a huge smile crossing his face. I smiled it did sound good. No Kai wanting to kill Tommy and set me and Ted back up. No Tommy so I wouldn't have to listen to his damn excuses. No Ted for me to try and figure out if we should be together. And no AJ who blame himself for letting it happen and wanting to get revenge on Tommy. It would be just me, My Hardy Boys and Shannon.

"I like the sound of that Skittles." I smiled up at him.

"What? Marrying my brother?" He looked at me shocked.

"No you duffus, coming back with you, away from everyone." I was already in my ring gear and I started to head to gorilla. I was pissed Lauren was back, but at the same time I was oh so satisfied that Kai was giving her a beat down. I had an idea so instead of watching the match I headed to Dixie's office.

"Hey JJ, honey what can I do for you?" I sat down crossing my legs.

"Dixie, who is more important to this company? Me or Lauren?"

"Well you of course. You coming back has increased viewership and I think some of them are the WWE's viewers."

"Good cos this makes things easier. So either Lauren goes or I go. I left to get away from her. Then she follows me wreaking my life again. I come back and now she follows me again. I don't want to go Dixie, but I will if she stays." I could see she was deliberating. Trying to see if Lauren was worth losing me.

"I'll talk to Hogan and let you know at the next tapings."

"Thanks." I walked out pretty damn sure Lauren was getting fired. Hogan stopped me on my way to gorilla telling me what he wanted to happen. I guess all good things come to an end. I walked down with Daniel, AJ and Kai down there already. Kai throwing murderous glares my way. But I could see the concern for me in her eyes. And I knew it was killing AJ to not just hug me. The bell went and they locked up. Daniels attacked AJ. AJ came right back with a drop kick that sent Daniels to the floor and AJ followed with a suicide dive. Back in the ring, AJ went for the Styles Clash, but Daniels kicked him and pulled a foreign object from his boot. The ref saw it and Daniels sneakily tossed it to me.

Daniels hit a clothesline on the apron and worked AJ with a rest hold. Daniels broke the hold and hit a step up Enzuigiri. He went for Angel Wings, but AJ escaped and hit his own Enzuigiri. Daniels called for me to give him the knucks, but I stalled. AJ went on the attack and hit his springboard forearm. Daniels grabbed the rope and AJ stomped him. Kai was watching me intently as if waiting for me to get involved. When the ref forced the break, Daniels demanded the knucks again and I handed it over. AJ ducked the punch and went for a powerbomb. Daniels hit the ref with the regular hand on the way up to distract him, but as he pulled his hand back to hit AJ I snatched the knucks from him. So instead he hit Angel Wings covering AJ for the win. Daniels got out and in my face so I hit him with the hand holding the knucks. I grab a mic and get in the ring looking at AJ.

"Your my brother AJ. And yeah you piss me off. Always in the limelight and I'm always going to be J.J Styles, The Phenomenal Ones little sister. But you're my brother and I can't fight you. I couldn't let Daniels beat you like that." I lowered my mic and held out my hand to AJ. He gingerly took it and then I pulled him into a hug. I pulled away and looked at Kai. And just as Hogan planned she punched me in the face putting me on my ass, but quickly pulled me up and hugged me too. We walked back through the curtain and I could already see the question on Kai's mind. What's happening between me and Ted? But I didn't give her the chance.

"Hey, we'll catch up later. I gotta get changed got a plane to catch." I hugged her quickly and took off to Jeff's locker room where my things were. Being at Jeff's was great. We played video games, watched movies, ate crap, wrestled and just generally had a blast with the guys. Not once did we talk about things. Nobody asked or anything. I'd got a message from ted asking if I was ok and that he was there if I needed him. Kai was demanding I either get with Ted or tell him we can only be friends. Tommy's messages I ignored. I was laid in Jeff's spare bed the night before I was going back to AJ's to spend some time with my nephews. I couldn't sleep and made my way downstairs. Shannon had long since gone home and there was just Matt and Jeff in the house. They were talking about me.

"Jeff, he cheated on her."

"I know, but she still loves him and he loves her. If that little bitch Lauren hadn't have got involved they'd be well on their way to planning their wedding. They were both played. JJ's had this happen before and I know from Kai that Ted has trust issues. Mercer and Lauren played on that. Lauren cos she's an evil bitch and hates JJ and Mercer because he wanted JJ."

"Ok I admit they were great together, JJ was the happiest I've seen her in, well, ever. And overall Ted's a good guy, but it's whether or not JJ can get past him cheating on her. If she can then,"

"She aint an idiot."

"I wasn't saying that bro, I was saying if she can get past that then good for her. But she should only get back with him if it's what she wants. If he's who she wants. She wants to do what's going to make her happy and no one else." And Matt was right, but what did I want? Stupid question as I knew what I wanted. I knocked on his door. I hoped he was there. The door open and there he stood. I didn't wait for him to say anything. I pulled him to me and kissed him for all I was worth.

"Who is it Ted? JJ!" Kai shouted happily.


	43. Chapter 43

_Kai_

What in the good name of fudgery? We 'kiss and make up' TV-wise anyways and then she bolts it? What the fudge? That makes next to no sense at all. But this is JJ and she's pulling the little disappearing act out of my book. I'm sure she don't even know she's doing it. I'm so going to use that against the chica. Anyway, after she bolted, me and Ted figured she went to Hardy's place, since people saw him leave with JJ. Sometimes gossip does ya hell and other times it does ya wonders. This is a wonderful time for gossip. I drive Ted home and I can tell he definitely misses JJ. I mean, he fell in love with her. Like real and deep. He feels like he's caused a whole bucketload of pain for the girl and that its his fault for everything else. Yeah, he caused pain for JJ but I can tell he didn't cause anything else. If anything, JJ is still in love with him, which is why she didn't decline being friends with him in the first place. "Kai."

"Yeah?" Ted looked at me in surprise. "What, didn't know I have the ears of a hawk?" I smiled. Ted couldn't help but smile. "What's on your mind Teddy?" I asked, keeping one ocean blue eye on the road and the other on Teddy.

"This whole mess. It's just so mind-fucking." Hehe, I said that a lot in college. I laughed.

"Yeah, well so was languages in college. The ultimate Mind-Fuck. And anyways, I'm sure it'll work it's mind-fucking self out in the end. Normally does. Come hang out with me, Codes and the kids this week, nothing like seeing your godkids to cheer you up." I smiled with a bit of a krazy all-knowing look. "C'mon, we can sit at home, eat junk, watch movies, I can beat you at video games. C'mon it'll be fun." He knows how competitive we can get when it comes to video games. Especially me and him.

"Fine. You're on Runnels." Ted smiled. I know what he's thinking. I know he misses JJ like Pinky would miss Perky if they got separated. Like fudging hell.

"Oooh, you giving me a challenge DiBiase. Well I fudging accept. Prepare to get beat." We (Cody, Cai, Kodii and me) spent the next few days over at Ted's house, chilling and playing games. It was the day before Cody and Ted had to go back for RAW that something awesome happened. "Cody, beat his ass." Cody and Ted were up against each other on WWE 12 (our favourite version, despite JJ not being on it. Total pisstake.)

"Trust me, I'm trying." Cody smiled. He had Kodii next to him smiling and staring at the TV.

"Dada." I gasped at Kodii saying her first word. I picked her up onto my lap next to her brother.

"Boys, pause the damn game. C'mon baby girl. Say it again." I urged my gorgeous baby girl. She looked at me with her big sapphire eyes then to Cody and smiled.

"Dada." Cody took her from me and started smiling. I fudging love this kid. Well even more than I already do anyways.

"Hey Ted, you got any chocolate spread in the fridge?" Ted looked at me weirdly but nodded. "I fancy me a chocolate sandwich. Anyone want one? Cody and Ted nodded. I gave Cai to Ted and went into the kitchen. Well I say went, more like bounced. By I got back, Cai was in front of Cody and was being trained to say Mama. "Cody, what on earth are you doing?" Ted got up to answer the knocking door.

"Mama." Cai said oh so cutely. I gasped and picked him up. Cody smiled and I could not help but kiss him. I mean, who could not kiss that damifying handsome face of his? "Mama." Where the fudge was Ted? I laid Cai on the couch and got closer to the door.

"Who is it Ted? JJ!" I shouted happily as I saw my awesome best friend in the doorway. "Uh, Ted? You gonna step aside and let her in or you gonna leave her standing out there in the doorway?" He just stood there dazed. I rolled my eyes laughing as I pulled JJ in by her shirt and left Ted by the closed door.

"Ted! Get your Million Dollar Ass in here!" Cody shouted as we came in. "Hey JJ." JJ smiled as she took her place on the couch. Cai took it in his stride to crawl his way over to JJ.

"Seriously Kai, freaking batman?" JJ asked, finally taking notice of my Batman-nitized outfit. I liked it personally. It was a batman tank top, completely trashed crop jeans, batman shoes, batman necklace and 3 butterfly hair clips. 1 black, 1 yellow for batman and the other being blue- my signature colour.

"I'll have you know, I happen to like fudging batman. So mneh to you too chica." She rolled her eyes, but smiled anyways at my awesomeness. "Answer me this while he's out there looking gormless as dude who just seen his favourite strip club at 2am with $500 burning a hole in his back pocket. What the fudge took you so fudging long chica?" I asked jokingly.

"He is not-" I did not even let her finish that sentence before shooting her a freaking really look. "Okay, so maybe he is-where did you even get that analogy?" Dude, Drama Mamma here, I make these kind of things up on the get-go.

"Stop changing the fudging subject and answer the fudging question, JJ. Stop the freaking stalling." I answered. Chick's tryna change the fudging subject.

"I finally figured out what I wanted." JJ smiled. Thank the mother-fudging lord.

"About fudging time chica! Time to take TNA by A Totally mother-freaking awesome storm! But first- Theodore DiBiase, get your damn backside in here before I start trashing the place." Ted was in here as soon as his surname left my mouth. Bout time. I pouted as my phone started ringing. I went into the kitchen, taking my chocolate sandwich with me. "Runnels."

" Kai, you seriously got to believe me, that did not come out how it was meant to. I swear on your Mom's-" Mercer.

"No, Mercer, you leave my mother out of this. You know damn well what you did and you're paying for it. Whether you like or not, JJ has moved on from you. And to me, well, you're as bout as living to me as Ryan, so don't even think of trying to get on my good side, cuz I'm telling you now, you even try and watch what happens Mercer. You get the boys involved, you will feel me and JJ's painful wrath. So fuck off, back off and leave this side of the family out of your life. Got that? Good. See you in Orlando, bitch." I hung up the phone and sunk to the floor, putting my knees under my chin. Thursday was going to be fun. Oh fudging fudge of sugar hell.

Thursday. Joy. "Kaila, you and JJ up for tag teaming with AJ?" I looked to JJ with a gleam in my eye. I always did love a good tag match. This was Hogan speaking by the way, seems he was on my side cuz of the whole Mercer drama.

"I am. JJ you up for some tag team?" JJ smiled and nodded. "Who's the opponents, Hogan?"

"You'll find out later. You're 3rd match in. You'll be fighting in the mens division next week both of you and fighting in women's the week after." He walked off and left us standing there.

"Now why am I getting a very bad gut feeling about this?" I asked JJ almost rhetorically.

"Because something bad is going to happen. Let's go find AJ. See if we can shake off the bad feeling you're getting." Low odds but not entirely impossible. But I have seriously got a bad feeling about this. "And why are you wearing a skirt?" Hehe, she finally clocked that I was wearing a skirt. I was wearing a blue skull skirt, navy blue tank, blue shoes with golden skulls, laser cut leggings and a dark wash denim jacket with a silver heart necklace. I had washed out my multiple highlights and gone for the one cobalt blue streak. I meant business.

"Loophole, I not really wearing a skirt properly. Just over some leggings so haha! I'm not a full girly girl just yet." So let's fast forward to the match. We're in our ring gear at Gorilla. AJ goes out first does his entrance. Then JJ.

"And their partner, from the depths of Brooklyn, Kaila Rhodes!"

_100% Determination, a whole lotta strength and just a smidge of luck. _Kevin Rudolf's You make the rain fall played after that. I jumped out and done a high kick, smiling. I walked down the ramp, slapping fans hands smiling. I was in a good mood today despite the bad gut feeling. I walked round to the front of the ring and jumped up like Alicia Fox. From there I took off my hat and twirled it in my fingers. I put it back on bringing it down over my eye and smiling awesomely. I turned to the ropes, grabbed them and springboarded myself into the ring. I stood with AJ and JJ, a little bit anxious at who our partners were going to be.


	44. Chapter 44

~Jordana~

I was stood in the ring with AJ and Kai. Kai's bad feeling was creeping in to me to as I was dreading who our opponents might be, but surely Hogan wouldn't be that cruel to me? Right? But I was proved wrong as Lauren, Katarina and then Tommy walked out. I didn't want to see him, I didn't want to be near and I sure as hell didn't want to be in a tag match against him.

~Kai~

I death glared everyone who passed those- okay, well almost everyone. Winter, I was indifferent bout her. But it was Williams and Mercer I was glaring at. Williams just gave me and JJ a shit eating smirk as she got into the ring. Mercer just looked apologetic as he walked down the ramp. "Let me at him." I growled to no one in particular but I know they heard me as we climbed the apron, each one of us sporting a different death glare. I put my hat under the bottom turnbuckle and turned my attention to the match just as the bell rung. JJ started off against Winter. It was an even match with both chicks getting in good hits and neither really getting the upper hand, till Winter tagged in Mercer. JJ sent me a look of question as I held out my hand for the tag. We switched places as I entered the ring, diva style. He tried pleading with me.

"Kai. Stop. Before you do anything stupid. Just hear me out."

"No. Why should I? I don't believe you. You know damn well what JJ's gone through. You were there for most of it and you helped her get through it. But if you want me to stand here and actually believe that you aint capable of being a complete bastard like Ryan, well you can hop, skip and jump into the nearest ditch and bury yaself cuz you and I both know that what you did was worse than Ryan had ever done and I can't forgive you. You may be my cousin, but the things you've done are unforgivable and I know sure as damn hell you aint getting my sympathy, empathy or anything. And I can't see JJ falling for your pout. So reinstate your man card and give up trying." I could see something changing in him and I definitely didn't see this next bit coming. He swung his hand back and swung it forward, backhanding my face, splitting my lip. I put my hand to my lip and pulled it away, seeing the ruby red blood on my hand and the copper taste in my mouth ignited a flame in me as I went straight in with a karate kick to the stomach. He backed up into the corner and I laid kick after kick into his stomach whilst the ref counted up to 5. He got to 4 before pushing me away.

"Stop it Kaila, before you get disqualified." I pretty much ignored him but still went for Mercer. I done a Kelly Kelly Move (You know where she flips back first into the chick? yeah that's what I did.) and put his head in a headlock for a running bulldog. I knelt on my knees looking at him, wishing that he didn't do what he did. My gaze fluttered over to Williams who was talking shit about me. I'm not deaf, I can hear her. I walked over to her and knocked her out cold with a karate kick to the temple. When I turned around Mercer had gotten up and was arguing with AJ. I turned him around and gave him a neckbreaker. I went for the cover. 1. 2. Shoulder up. I 'helped' him up and before I could do anything, he countered with a karate kick to the back of my neck, a pressure point. I dropped to the mat and before I could even think of getting up, he put me in the fudging RhoBox. He put extra pressure on my Ryan-Inflicted wounds so I felt like my body was on fire.

"Kaila! Do you give up?" The ref asked me. I actually didn't answer verbally straight away.

"No chance in hell!" I shouted, trying to find a way out of my own submission. But like I said in a past entry somewhere. The RhoBox, impossible chance of escape. "What you trying to prove to me? Cuz I know that you know that we're through. " I sung as I found my way of coping of pain. It was one of my favourite songs which just happened to be the theme song for TNA's Sacrifice 2 years ago. I could feel my shoulders falling slightly forward as he lost his grip a bit. I took that minute window of opportunity to counter as I ripped my arms from his grip, hitting him in the face in the process. I wanted to curl up in a ball and fall asleep but I couldn't. Not halfway through a match. I crawled to the ropes and used them to haul myself up. I leant on the ropes wiping my mouth free of the blood as it kept pouring from my lip freely. I swung my lucky right hook, breaking his jaw as he collapsed to the mat. I screamed as a new wave of pain shot through my veins. I collapsed to my knees and turned to hot-tag AJ who went straight on with the attack. I rolled under the bottom rope onto the apron and hauled myself once again using the ropes. I leant on the turnbuckle, tired as hell and aching.

"How ya feeling?" JJ asked me, concerned etched into her voice. I must've looked like I was about to faint cuz JJ was practically ready to catch me.

"Like I've been laying on a Chef's oven face up. But other than that and the fact I want to murder somebody extremely unmercyfully, s'all good in the hood." I smiled. I wiped the blood from my lip and turned to see AJ still on the attack. The ref was trying to hold him back but failing. He gave up and rung the bell. Me and JJ got in the ring and pulled him off Mercer. When JJ had a hold of him, I kicked Mercer out of the ring. Winter had William's arm over her shoulder as she was still out cold. I asked for a mic as they walked backwards to the back. "I look forward to getting another chance to hurt you. Always sleep with one eye open." I looked back to AJ who was seething and JJ who looked a bit worried at my expense. We waited till they were at the back before sliding out of the ring and walking to the back ourselves.

~Jordana~

Well that went better than I expected, I suppose. But as we walked through the curtain, Lauren was just getting told she was being fired and I couldn't help but grin like a crazy person.

"JJ, please, just hear me out." Tommy pleaded.

"No I am done with you Tommy." No sooner had I said it, Ted walked round the corner. Kai stopped him, I assumed to tell him to wait, but Ted wasn't listening. He came straight to me.

"Buzz off rich boy. You hurt her way more than I did." My jaw dropped.

"You listening to yourself Mercer? You set everything up. You helped break us up in the first place. And then spread vicious rumours about her best friend and my sister. How is that not worse?"

"Ted, come on, leave him. We need to get my stuff." Tommy looked between us confused. Ted locked his fingers with mine.

"Wait, you're back with him? JJ, he's just going to cheat again!"

"No he isn't, because there's no one to make him feel the way he did before. And if that skank Lauren, so much as rears her plastic head I'll beat the shit out of it." Ted's hand was bawled into a fist I thought he was going to hit Tommy, but he opened it my engagement ring in the palm of his hand.

"Will you?" I smiled up at him and held my left hand up for him to slip the ring on my finger. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him.

"Love you."

"Love you too Jordana." AJ and Jeff got in the way when Tommy made to come towards us. Sat in Ted's house just lounging on the sofa watching Kai and Cody fuss their kids. I decided I wanted to get married. Married now, before anyone could cause more trouble.

"Ted?"

"Yeah Jordana."

"Let's get married." He laughed.

"We will, I don't want to rush you this time."

"Well, I want to rush, I want to be Mrs Ted Dibiase. I don't want anyone to come between us." I watched as the smile spread across his handsome face making him the sexiest man in the world.

"Well why not lets do it."

"Oh Hell yes! Wedding! I got this covered, Cody our besties are getting married! Time to get the task force on hand and ready to plan!"


	45. Chapter 45

_Kai_

Recap of past week: Numero Uno- Ted and JJ are goddamn finally tying the knot. Hallelujah and praise the fudging Lord. Numero Dos- I found an old ass toy of mine in the box with my college videos. A mechanical flying $50 bill. Took me ages to make it work properly. And to keep it steady and learn how to fly the damn thing. Numero Tres- My cast was finally off, now my beautiful butterfly tattoo can be shown off. Finally! Anyway, week one of planning JJ and Ted's extremely awesome wedding. We had ideas of venues, dresses, and suits. Which given that this was what 3 days after the fact that JJ finally for all that is good and awesome made up her goddamn mind and decided to get married.

Anyway, time for TNA. I bet with JJ that no more than 10 people would notice her ring. She had to flaunt it off as much as she could. I was in a good mood, so much so I changed my style almost entirely. I.e, my signature colour was now red and I was wearing a skirt. I was wearing shorts underneath so it was all good. I had a one shoulder red top with 3/4 sleeve, a ying yang puzzle heart necklace, black triple frill skirt, black wayfarers, a red headband which was tied through my raven hair- which had a red streak now, black spade studs, a leather glove on my left hand to show off my butterfly tattoo and to contrast with my red painted nails, and mismatched Iron Fist Ruff Rider shoes (black and red). I was playing round with my flying dollar whilst sitting near gorilla with JJ, when I looked at the screen and noticed Kaz and Daniels. They were going on about something which was boring, maybe bout how they were tag team champs. Which I still can't get over. I looked from JJ to the monitor smirking wide with my lip glossed lips. "I have an idea." I had my little evil 'I'm up to no good' glint in my eye. I walked to the edge of the steps and started controlling my flying dollar. I manoeuvred it right down to the ring and they kept on talking. I pouted in frustration and manoeuvred it so it was flying around getting up in their faces. When Kaz and Daniels finally noticed it, they started fathing about like a couple of muppets. When Daniels actually hit it and my college toy dropped to the floor. I gasped and signalled for my music to start playing. This week it was All Electric by Anna Margaret and Nevermind . I always liked that song. "Oh man. You broke my toy. Dude! What did ya do that for?" I asked entering the ring.

"You're interrupting us Kaila." Daniels. You state the obvious.

"Point is?" Daniels shook his head in frustration and I smiled. "I interrupt people all the time. Kinda what I'm known for. Actually, it's something I do extremely well, well that and being a complete smartass. Never at a loss for words. " I smiled, taking in that I was getting annoying to them.

"What are you doing here Kaila?" Kaz asked, obviously losing his temper.

"Well, heaven won't have me and Hell's afraid I'm gonna take over. So I'm kinda stuck here. " They looked at me blankly. "Oh you meant here, pissing you off and getting on ya nerves, doing what I do best. Right. Well, you were out here, trip yip yapping. I had to save the people here from falling asleep. And what better way to do that then send down my college toy which you fudging damn broke. Plus, I seriously just don't like you." They sent me death glares and I smiled at them. "Can't help it that you're both extremely, egotistical, annoying, backstabbing, trash- no wait can't use that, traitorous, hypocritical. I suggest you grab a chair, cuz I have about 300 more pages on each of you alone. "

"You think you're so fantastic, Kaila. Oh look at me with my smartass comments. Why don't you ever prove it. huh?" I thought of something. My evil smirk and glint was returning which never meant anything good.

"Hold up right there, Sucky Bucky. I have an idea. One, I hope, scratch that, I know you will find, intriguing to say the least." I smirked. Daniels looked at me confused. "Ah let me explain. You see, asshole, Hogan said that this week I get to fight in the mens division. I got to choose my opponent, I could fight whoever I want. Here's the thing. There are loads of superstars on the male roster who would probably want to kill me, and then there's the knockouts. But that's next week. I got unfinished business with a few superstars here which needs resolving. But, since you of all people want me to prove just how fantastic I actually am. I pick you jackass. That's sounds so cool. Sound good?" He smiled and nodded. "Oh and uh by the way. It's a one-on-one match. So no little monkeys, AKA Kaz at ringside. Don't want no unfair advantages now do we?"

"We're the tag team champs-" Stop right there you annoying little wanker.

"Yes, I think we have sadly established that, dumbass. You keep telling us every week and you have the belts. Which is self explanatory. Look, I'll compromise. My tag team partner, JJ. Will stay backstage if Kaz does the same. She won't interfere. Do we have a deal?" I held out my hand for him to shake.

"We have a deal Rhodes." He walked past me, smirking and why did I get the feeling he was going to go back on that deal. I turned round to see him smiling at me still as he walked back up the ramp.

"Is it me or does anyone else get the feeling like he's going to try some thing? Anyways, on with the show!" I smiled and jumped backstage. I was met by JJ as I walked down the steps.

"You weren't kidding when you said you said you had the bad feeling, were you?" JJ asked, looking at me seriously.

"No, I was not. But no fear Southern Chica. I never go anywhere without some sort of plan." I smiled, I knew what the man was like. After explaining the plan to JJ, I got changed into my ring gear, which this week was, a cropped red and black stripped hoodie, red shorts with a black and red checked belt and a bracelet which was the same as the belt, black and red plaid converse and the same red hair tie. I walked to Gorilla and was met by Daniels and Kaz. Daniels' music played and Kaz went to go with him but I put myself in front of him. "Back to the locker room buddy. It's a one-on-one match. Not a one-on-two." He scowled at me and turned around to start walking. He had walked a good 5-10 metres when my music played. I jumped up the steps.

I danced on the stage, then cartwheeled with one hand down to where the fans were and slapped their hands till I reached the ring. I ran and slid into the ring like John Cena. I smirked evilly to Daniels before running and jumping onto the turnbuckle, I unzipped my hoodie to reveal a Cherry Coke bandeau top. I dropped to the canvas and slipped off my hoodie. I gave it to a stagehand and turned my attention to Daniels, who was smiling, probably thinking this was going to be a synch. Wrong wrong and wrong again. The bell rung and we locked up. I let him get the advantaged so his arms were locked round my waist, I pushed him back into the turnbuckle. "Still think I'm just a pretty face?" I kicked his stomach till I got pushed away by the ref. I held up my hands in defeat as I waited for Daniels to get his ass out the corner. As soon as he did, enzurgiri to the chin, I went for the pin and got only a 2. I helped him up and suplexed him. I climbed to the turnbuckle and does a moonsault. I went for the pin, but pulled Daniels' bald head up at 2. I shook my head, smiling. "Nah." I executed CrossRhodes and as I was about to set him up for Destiny Slam, I noticed Kaz had come down. I chucked Daniels to the floor and roundhouse kicked Kaz so he fell to the floor. JJ came out to deal with him as I went back to Daniels. I executed Destiny Slam and thought fuck the submission this time. I pinned him for the 3 count. I chucked him out of the ring as JJ came back in. I asked for a Mic. "Chica always has a plan. Two awesome things just happened. " JJ asked for the mic so I obliged.

"A- Your oh so predictable plan was foiled." JJ smiled, as she handed me the mic back.

"And B- Y'all just got your ass handed to you. By me of all people. Now ain't that a funky thing? You wanted proof, you got first hand proof, me amigo. Take note, I'm not going to back down from a challenge. Not now, not ever. I also never go anywhere without a plan. I know what I'm doing. I'm not a complete idiot, although some of my actions say different. Oh, and as for the reason I'm here. We are interconnected to an interconnected view which interconnects me here and interconnects to you." I smiled as Daniels and Kaz death glared us both. We bounced to backstage to go chill.


End file.
